Dangerous Dolls
by hydekll
Summary: Duality best describes the world of Ichigo and friends. A world where no one is who they seem, So keep your friends close and your enemies closer.
1. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer: The following characters are based off of the anime Bleach. I do not own Bleach, wish I did but I don't.**

**Thank-you for attempting this story much obliged, sooooo enjoy my imagination-Hydekll**

Summary:Duality best describes the world of Ichigo and his friends. A world filled with double lives and power hungry corporations. A world where no one is who they seem. Two faces on the same coin living as day and night. But can they keep up the same smoke and mirrors for long as their world is continually divided between those with power and those without.

_"OH what a tangled web we weave, when first we practice to deceive"-Sir Walter Scott_

Karakura Town is a dangerous place to live. Once a peaceful and happy city before a war destroyed everything. The war started between two companies locally based well actually between two tycoons Genryusai Yamamoto and Sosuke Aizen. Both men are wealthy and powerful they own everything that the eye can see from street buildings to park benches worlwide, if it wasn't labeled Gotei 13 International it was labeled Los Noches Industries. As always greed took the better of both men and before anyone knew it the streets were painted red with the blood of Gotei 13 reapers and Los Noches hollows. Every now and again you would hear of a civilian getting caught in the cross fire. But soon after the civilian casualties started piling up and buildings started burning. People began to feel as though they had nothing to lose and it was an every day occurrence for robberies and assaults be it physical or sexual. Some days people would attempt to help their fellow man some days they would just walk on by.

The war between Yamamoto and Aizen raged on but to their dismay a new rival had emerged. One neither man saw coming no one knew what this man looked like and no one knew his real name. While Gotei 13 and Los Noches fought over control of each others land Visored Incorporated swooped in and bought up what had not yet belong to either company. When buildings burned to the ground and the land was sold on the open market Visored Inc. bought the land under another company name only to reveal that it was them all along. Visored Inc was once a small company ran by a modest man, but when the company changed hands it grew in wealth and power. No one knows the true intentions of Visored Inc. if they are good or just as greedy as their competition so far they have done nothing to hurt or help but some wonder if they are the ones responsible for the new guiding light that fights the good fight.

* * *

Ichigo Kurasaki woke with much frustration as the sun beamed through his apartment window. He had so hoped to sleep in today being that his first class was canceled. Unfortunately for him he had no such luck because his body was conditioned to wake up at that time. He moaned once more before rolling out of bed and slipping on his boxers which were discarded by his bed. Only his clothes were thrown sporadically around his bedroom floor, which meant his late night fling knew he didn't want to see her when he woke up in the morning. He walked down the hallway that lead to his living room/dining room/kitchen. He went into the kitchen to fix something for breakfast and decided on an apple and a glass of orange juice instead.

He sat down on his sofa and turned on the 52' flat panel t.v and began flicking through the channels before an explosion caught his eye at first he thought it was a movie before he realized it was the news.

_"Last night terror struck the heart of Karakura Town when a local factory containing explosives exploded." _The news anchor had his normal tone of voice but fear was so evident in his blue eyes, he continued_. "The factory itself was listed as a toy factory owned by Gotei 13 International. The head of the company Genryusai Yamamoto is claiming ignorance and the public is in outrage. Reports from the site say a fight broke out between factory workers who are now identified as Reapers and the Angelic Dolls themselves. The Angelic Dolls helped everyone to safety and then vanished shortly before emergency vehicles and news vans arrived on scene. Although the reason behind the fight still eludes investigators they are leaning towards the notion that the Dolls arrived to stop the distribution of the explosives, which ultimately led to the destruction of the factory so a Karakura Town thank-you goes out to the Angelic Dolls for saving the day once more."_

Ichigo stared at the screen a little longer and thought about the two masked mystery women coined the Angelic Dolls. Since the formation of Visored Inc. the women started popping up locally here and there to stop minor fights, but once the warring began going global the women started popping up in different countries stopping everything from serial killers to corrupted politicians. The women were coined the Angelic Dolls because they were looking out for the people like Angels but looked and dressed like dolls.

Ichigo sat a little longer before he got up to get dressed he figured it wouldn't hurt going to school a little early that day. After dressing in his favorite blue jeans white tee and Air force Ones sneakers he made his way to his University. He jumped into his burgundy 2011 jaguar a gift from his favorite uncle Shinji and drove rather fast to his school.

He found his friends Uruyu, Chad, Orihime, and Keigo sitting at at picnic table in the front of the building that their next class was supposed to be in.

"Hey guys" Ichigo yelled while waving to his group of friends. Chad and Uryu looked up first and waved.

"Hey Ichigo we saved you at seat." Orihime his long time friend was patting an open space next to her. Ichigo made his way over to his friends and sat down in his allotted seat.

"So how long have you guys been here." Ichigo asked.

"Not long" Uryu replied "Did you see that stuff on the news about the factory blowing up last night." He fixed his glasses on his face and glared at Ichigo. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders before nodding.

"Yeah those girls are popping up more often these days" Ichigo finally responded while looking down at his fingers.

"It's only because they are needed more and more ." Tatsuki one of their other female friends had joined the bunch making space for herself between Chad and Uryu across from Ichigo. "Maybe if more people stepped up they wouldn't have too."

"I don't know about all that but I do know that they are hot." Keigo said slamming his fist down on the picnic table.

Ichigo shook his head and chuckled at his perverted friend "Yeah Keigo I think I might have to agree with you on that they are sexy but that is besides the point. Tatsuki is right it's getting pretty ridiculous out there and no one seems to be doing anything."

"And the police are so corrupted I don't know why we even have them since they are more like personal body guards for Aizen and Yamamoto, protect and serve my ass." Uryu scoffed "You can consider yourself lucky if you run into one that isn't corrupt."

"Yeah it's like hitting the lottery right guys" Orihime chimed in and started laughing at her own joke until she looked around and noticed no one was laughing with her. She began nervously scratching the back of her head before taking a sip of juice "Well any who I think we should leave it to the professionals I mean there is nothing we can do, that wouldn't get any of us killed right." She shrugged her shoulders and before she could say anything else Ichigo, Uryu and Chad began chuckling to themselves before saying in unison.

"Riiight nothing we can do." The remaining friends gave them a questioning look and decided to themselves that it must be an inside joke before the conversation changed.

"Soooo Ichigo, I saw you leave the party last night with Rukia Kuchiki did ya have fun huh huh?" Keigo was moving his eyebrowss up and down obviously hinting at something.

"Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't kiss and tell you should know that." Ichigo turned to look at his friend glaring at him hoping he would get the hint to change the subject no such luck.

"Yeah but I also know you are not the type to pass up a fine piece of ass like that either am I right am I?" Keigo was relentless to say the least.

"Like I said I don't kiss and tell besides there are women sitting here that I am pretty sure they don't want to hear about something like that." Ichigo Kurosaki always the gentlemen.

"Right you are, sooo how about we all start heading to class." Tatsuki stood up first "Come on Orihime I want to get something that will keep me awake lord knows that man bores me to tears."

"Oh alright" Orihime went to stand up bumping the picnic table slightly she thought the sudden jerk would knock her can over so she went to grab it but instead she pushed the can knocking it over into Ichigo's lap. "Ichigo I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry" she began fumbling in her back pack for a towel she always carried for situations just like this. She handed him the towel and he set to work damping the crotch of his pants.

"It's alright Orihime it's not like you tried to kill me it's just a little juice." He looked up at her she was biting on her nails and staring down at him with a her big brown eyes. God she was so adorable when she was flustered he thought to himself. He stood up and faced her before he kissed her temple and whispered "I"ll live" he flung the towel over his shoulder and clapped his hands together "You know I think I have a pair of pants in the trunk of my car, I'll see you guys in class." He gave a two finger wave before walking off leaving a blushing Orihime.

Hours later Ichigo and his friends Uryu and Chad made their way to the campus parking lot.

"I hope this meeting won't be long today, I have plans for later on this evening." Chad said in his husky voice. He was slightly smirking to himself.

Ichigo and Uryu stopped walking it was unusual enough to hear their tall brown skinned muscular friend speak but it was another to hear him speak about an evening with his boyfriend. Not that they mind hearing about it just shocked the shit out of them to hear it.

"Uhm, I have it in good with my uncle that we should be in and out in no time." Ichigo nonchalantly stated.

"Oh you have it in good with your uncle is that how we're talking now." Uryu gave his friend a quizzical look.

"Yeah that's how we're talking, I'll meet you guys there" Ichigo jumped in his jaguar, while Uryu made his way to his 2011 BMW and Chad jumped in his custom made 2011 ford F-150 pick up truck.

Minutes later in downtown Karakura Town the men parked their cars in the parking lot of a five story building. It wasn't flashy, it was made of red brick and on the front of the building in black blocked letters was the words **DEROSIV INDUSTRIES**. The men walked through the sliding double glassed front doors and into the waiting area their was no chairs the walls were made of concrete and were painted white. Towards the back in between two silver doored elevators was a circular reception desk. Over the desk in gold letters was** DEROSIV INDUSTRIES** a young woman sat behind the desk with a cordless headset on typing away at her computer, she glanced up when she heard the men approaching her. She had burgundy colored hair, mocha colored skin, and brown eyes that were hidden behind rectangular black framed Dolce and Gabana glasses. She was wearing a white satin blouse with three buttons undone revealing her red bra underneath. She smiled "Good afternoon Mr. Kurosaki, Mr Sado and Mr. Ishida everyone is already upstairs I will call and let them know you are on the way up."

"Thank-you Sheamia, nice shirt" Ichigo winked at the young woman making her blush "take it easy" Ichigo gave Sheamia a two finger wave and headed into the open elevators. Chad inserted a key into the panel and pressed the number five before the doors dinged closed.

On the fifth floor in the conference room sat the executives of Visored Inc. They were all waiting for the last three members when the elevators dinged and Ichigo, Chad and Uryu stepped out they all turned their heads. They were seated around a rectangular table with a single chair sitting at the head. In the chair sat a man with golden blonde hair chopped in a chinese bob. He was wearing a three piece black suit and he had his elbows on the table and his hands folded in front of him with his chin rested on his fists.

"Ahh nephew I see you and your friends have decided to grace us with you presence" He dropped his hands to show his big toothy grin. He gestured to the chair to his right for his nephew to sit.

"Yeah yeah, uncle you know I had class so don't give me shit unless you want a dumb President helping you run your company...correction old company." Ichigo took his seat next to his uncle while Chad took his seat to Shinji's immediate left as the Vice President and Uryu took his place next to Chad as Director of Intelligence.

"Hmph except we know better don't we nephew" He said pointing to himself then to Ichigo. "Class or no class you need to be here on time." Shinji raised his hands in surrender "not that I'm telling you what to do _nephew_." He exhaled sharply. "Well let's get down to business shall we."

"It's about time too, some of us have lives we would like to get back and yet we're waiting on these perverted dumb asses to show up." A rather young looking short browned eyed, blonde haired girl stated folding her arms across her chest. Her name was Hiyori Saugaki.

"Alright Alright don't get your panties in a wad snaggletooth." Shinji's trademark toothy grin was back "now after discussing matters with our elusive CEO he has decided we will stay behind the scenes on the Angelic Dolls situation he thinks it's best for now that no one knows their connection with our company. With all the bad shit going on with both Gotei 13 and Los Noches we don't want the public mistrusting the dolls especially when they are trying to help them. As for the issue regarding Hogyoku he has decided to assign the dolls the task of searching for it another reason to stay distant from them. We have good intel that Mayuri Kurotsuchi will be conducting some sort of demonstration to potential buyers friday, with the sell taking place sometime next week. The last thing any of us wants or needs is for it to fall into the hands of Aizen or Yamamoto."

"Do you really think they could use it to take over...well everything, is it really that dangerous." Love Aikawa was sitting to Ichigo's right he was a tall man with brown eyes and a thick spiked black afro. He was sporting a black adidas track suit.

"Yes it could be very dangerous in the wrong hands, we know that if Aizen or Yamamoto got their hands on it they could use it to destroy this planet and that's putting it midly." Shinji was no longer smiling his face looked sad and he let out a long sigh. "From now on everything we do has to be about stopping these two men and that's why i've I come out of retirement."

"So your predecessor is he ever going to grace us with his presence." Hiyori asked.

"At this time no, right now we are in agreement that his identity as well as his second and third identities should stay hidden." He took a moment to look at all the executives individually "They have a target on their heads and as soon as they are revealed there is no doubt in my mind both Aizen and Yamamoto will have them killed so for now until we are stronger they will stay hidden."

"Any reason why we shouldn't believe it's not you and that your just talking in third person" A young woman by the name of Lisa Yadomaru spoke she was sitting across from a fuming Hiyori.

"No, no reason except that I am telling you it's not me, I'm getting to old for this lifestyle and the game has changed so much, the person I've passed this company off to I have every faith that they know what they are doing, Hell in a matter of months they've managed to take this company global something I have never been able to do." He chuckled "now if there is nothing else left to discuss you may all leave I need to have a final word with the President, Vice President as well as our Director of Intelligence"

* * *

Orihime Inoue was a busty strawberry haired quiet girl, she lived with her older sister and cousin in a small apartment in the heart of Karakura Town. Unfortunately for her she never got the chance to know her parents since they died in a car accident when she was a little girl. Her only brother was also taken from her, his fate was sealed in an unsuccessful car jacking when she was nine. At the time of his death he was the sole provider for her and her sister Neliel, so their older air head cousin Rangiku took over his responsibilities, and although they are old enough to look after themselves now life just wouldn't be the same without Rangiku in it.

After class that day Orihime walked the few blocks home to the small three bedroom apartment she shared with her sister and cousin. She hummed to herself as she made her way through town. So many times had her friends offer to walk her home just like today and like so many times before she declined the offer. She didn't want to live in fear she grew up here and she remembered how life was before the war. She stopped at a bakery on the way home to pick up sweets for her small family.

"Hey guys I'm home" she received no response. She went to the kitchen to put away the donuts she bought and to start dinner when she saw a note on the refrigerator.

Hey sis,

We are waiting for you at Urahara's Shop

we were invited to _Dinner_ so meet

us there. Don't take all day either. Nel

Orihime walked through the sliding door of Urahara's Candy Shop, as usual it was empty. The store was nothing too exciting it was very small and unappealing to the eye. There was three rows of shelves with different flavors of candies and a couple of coolers to hold cold drinks. She walked straight ahead to a door in the back of the store. She made her way down a long hallway before knocking three consecutive times. She waited only for a few moments before a young boy with red hair opened the door, he was wearing a scowl and holding a hand held video game. "You know where everyone is." He turned and walked away playing his game.

Orihime made her way to a small room that had a single circular table in the center. When she walked into the room she found Nel, Rangiku, and Urahara, as well as Yoruichi Urahara's wife, Tessai his brother and his niece Lirin and two nephews Noba and Kurodo. Noba looked up when Orihime walked in and waved he was always a man of few words.

"Oh you made it little sis how was class" Nelliel stood up and walked over to her sister hugging her rather tightly. She was equally busty but a little taller she also had sea green hair.

"Oh of course Nelly, I came right over when I found your note am I late for _Dinner_" She gave a weak smile.

"Nope dinner's canceled" Urahara chimed in he had his hand fan raised in front of his face fanning himself he tilted his head down his stripped green hat shadowing his eyes "but we did order take out" he said suggestively.

Rangiku was talking to Lirin when Orihime arrived, she waved her cousin over to her. "Here is your new cellphone try not to drop this one in the toilet Orihime." Rangiku said rolling her eyes. Orihime nervously giggled.

"Okay sorry about that, I'll take better care of this one I promise" she said while nervously scratching the back of her head for the millionth time that day.

"That's what you said about the last three phones I bought you." She tilted her head and looked at Nel "Honestly between you and Nel I'm going to go broke from all the stuff you break and the hospital bills; you two are clumsiest people I know." There was silence before everyone in the room broke out in laughter. Yoruichi stood up and clapped her hands together to get everyones attention.

" While we wait for take out how about we do some training...hmm" Yoruichi waited for everyone to step away from the table before she pushed it out of the way, she rolled the rug back revealing a trap door with a key pad. She keyed in a few numbers before the door clicked opened. She made her way down the stairs speaking over her shoulders "Come on let's go."

Orihime, Nel, Rangiku, Noba, Lirin and Kurodo sighed and followed Yoruichi down into the training cellar mumbling "Yes Sensei" under their breaths.


	2. Enhanced Play Things

"Stripe to Fairy Tales, Stripe to Fairy Tales come in Fairy Tales." His voice rang through her ear piece. She was lying on the ground face down drenched in sweat or was it her own blood she wasn't sure. Her body ached all over, and her head felt like it was splitting open. The one thing she was sure of was she wasn't going to die not tonight and damn sure not like this.

It was supposed to be a routine job, their boss Stripe had filled them in on the details of the assignment he also told them to be careful. He said their opponents were going to have amazing strength, speed and agility but what they had encountered that night was just too damn ridiculous.

Fairy Tales tried to open her eyes to look for her platinum blonde partner. She raised her head slightly off the floor, her jet black locks matted to her sticky face. She squinted her eyes to try and focus them better and then she saw her; she was still on her feet fighting. "I'll be damned" she thought. She coughed and tasted blood "Hmm I guess I broke a rib after all." She then found the strength to talk "Fairy Tales to Stripe right now we are getting are asses handed to us so how about we play catch up later." She heard a man grunt from some where in the warehouse and then saw her partner in crime flying through the air. "That does it these ass holes are going down." Where she got the strength she couldn't say, but she was back on her feet with her Sai's in her hands ready for some action. She began twirling one of her Sai's in her right hand before hurling it at the guy who threw her partner. Right before it was to make contact she yelled "Hey you jackass." He turned just in time to be impaled through his adam's apple. "Bullseye"

He went to grab the Sai from his throat but Fairy Tales was faster and yanked it rather harshly spraying blood everywhere she moved her head to the side, the blood just missing her face. As he fell to the ground he heard her calmly state "I'll be needing that thank-you very much." He fell to the floor coughing up blood right before blacking out. Not paying attention or caring about the fallen impaled thug, Fairy Tales set to work on the remainder, there was still a handful left and neither she or her partners had found what they had came for. As she engaged two thugs with hand to hand combat, she tapped her ear piece. "Fairy Tales to Sphinx come in Sphinx"

"What the hell you want Fairy Tales, I can't work if you are always bothering me." Sphinx usually worked behind the scenes doing recon, hacking into computer systems, disarming bombs or any other geeky stuff. It wasn't because she couldn't fight she just didn't like to. So she left the fighting to her two other partners.

"Have you made any progress on finding Hogyokou because quite frankly I'm not so sure how long me and S&M can fight these guys off they are too damn strong."

"Oh is that right, serves you two right you're always walking around like your immortal or something." Sphinx stated with slight sarcasm.

"Okay, that was totally uncall...WHAT THE FUCK" Fairy Tales had just snapped the neck of one of the drugged enhanced thugs when she saw the man she impaled stand up. At first she thought she was seeing things since she was upside down. She had jumped onto a thug wrapping her legs around his throat while twisting her body to crack the man's neck, when she saw her impaled friend's body jerking.

He slowly stood up his eyes were glazed over and he was drooling. His skin was opaque and you could see his veins. She had been briefed on the side effects of the serum that the thugs had obviously taken but she didn't realize that it would still effect them after they were dead. The other men around him were oblivious to him focusing all their attention on Fairy Tales. Impaled friend grabbed the nearest man to him and bit into his neck. He didn't just bite he fucking feasted. Fairy Tales was in shock and she was about to run and chop his head off before she heard **BANG BANG**.

S&M was back on her feet and she was looking in horror at the scene that just played out in front of her. She had shot both of the men in the head. She looked over at Fairy Tales and nodded to her once before tapping on her ear piece. "Come in Transporter, Fairy Tales and I are coming out, we don't have the package, I repeat we don't have the package."

They never left an assignment undone, but shit had just got heavy real heavy and it was obvious that they were in way over their heads.

* * *

It didn't start out as a good day but he was determined to make the most of it because Ichigo Kurosaki was pissed the hell off. The mission from last night had been a complete failure. Not only did the dolls not retrieve Hogyokou, the seller had beefed up his security in preparations for a second attempt, and the demonstration was scheduled for that night. It's common knowledge that there's only two dolls in the field and he was more than positive the seller Mayuri Kurotsuchi knew that the dolls had difficulties defeating the enhanced thugs. "Shit" Ichigo accidentally said out loud. The couple standing next to him waiting on the elevator glanced at him for a second before stepping to the side. He just shook his head and looked up at the display that said the elevator was on it's way up to his floor. He was casually dressed today wearing gray skinny jeans a white shirt and a purple jacket that was baggy enough to conceal his twin custom made hand guns in their shoulder straps. _If only that couple knew_.

He was meeting his group of friends at the mall today. He really didn't want to go because he was so pissed off, and he knew Chad and Uryu felt the same way. But these plans were made a couple of days ago and for them to back out would arouse suspicion and that was the last thing any of them needed. He made a mental note to call Rukia later on that always cheered him up on shitty days.

Ichigo walked out the front door of his apartment and huffed in frustration because Chad wasn't out there waiting for him. One thing that bugged Ichigo to his core was waiting on people. "Damn him" He mumbled he pulled out his IPhone 4 and found Chad's speed dial he was about to hit call when he heard Chad's speakers from around the block, he smirked to himself "No one else in Japan blast reggaeton." If he didn't know Chad so well he would have assumed he was some sort of thug by the way he dressed and the custom job to his pick-up but Chad was the kindest person he knew next to Uryu and he trusted both men with his life. Chad was rather big and very muscular he had messy brown hair that majority of the time hid his brown eyes, and like his boyfriend he was a man of few words. Chad screeched to a halt right in front of Ichigo. People walking by couldn't help but stop and look at the custom black F-150 with flames going down the side. Ichigo jumped in the passenger seat and glared at his friend for a millisecond before he broke out in laughter.

"What happen Big Man? Did Coyote keep you again?" He said yelling over the music and wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Chad turned the music down, he was never the blushing type, he just nodded and slammed on the gas speeding off with another loud screech.

"So I take it he couldn't join us huh." Ichigo asked already knowing the answer.

"No he had to work" There was a pause "He also said he had to work late tonight and you know what that means he is going to be in the meeting with Aizen watching the demonstration... I hate him lying to me, I hate lying to him B...pretending like I don't know anything." Ichigo couldn't see Chad's eyes but knew the look all to well. He had practically begged Ichigo for permission to let Coyote in on the big secret but being that he worked for Los Noches Ichigo didn't want to take the risk.

"Look Big Man I know you said he doesn't like his job, but that doesn't mean he's not loyal...besides what truth would you tell him." Ichigo saw Chad's body stiffened.

"Your right it would probably put him in danger anyway...the truth I mean." The rest of the ride to the mall was in silence. Walking up to the mall entrance they saw a disgruntled Uryu leaning on a wall with his left hand in his pocket and tapping his cell phone. As always rain, sleet or snow Uryu was all about business. He was wearing black slacks a crisp white shirt and black dress shoes. His black chin length hair fell around his face and he was wearing black framed Versace glasses. Walking up closer to him you could see he was also wearing a scowl.

"Hey U, why didn't you go in I'm sure the others are already here." Uryu glanced up his scowl never leaving his face. If it's possible Uryu may have been more pissed off about the failed mission than Ichigo, after all he was the Director of Intelligence. He didn't blame the dolls in the slightest in fact he was happy they pulled out before they were seriously hurt or worse killed he just wished they had acquired Hogyokou before they left.

"I really didn't want to come here today I want and should be other places right now if you catch my drift." He said while giving Ichigo and Chad the custom hand shake consisting of a hand slap a fist bump and ending with a finger snap.

"I know I rather be doing _homework_ right now too, but we have other obligations called pretenses." Ichigo began walking towards the mall entrance followed by Chad and a reluctant Uryu.

Ichigo phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from his late night fling Rukia.

"Hey what ya doing today wanna meet up" Ichigo smirked running his fingers through his orange hair, he sent her a quick text back.

" hanging with friends, come by later." A few seconds later his phone buzzed with another text from Rukia.

"Sounds good, Bringing ice cream got inspired :)"

Ichigo looked at the text for a second before he finally settled on "What the Fuck" out loud. Chad and Uryu looked at him curiously. "It's Rukia she's being cryptic again I swear that girl is mental."

"Why do you even deal with her, when she obviously drives you crazy?" Uryu asked while fixing his glasses on his nose. "Honestly she isn't a looker, B."

"It's not like you don't have other options." Chad chimed in.

"I know I have options but I'm not a man whore, I like to give a girl a couple of weeks to impress me that's what a gentlemen does. Besides she is really really and I mean really limber" Chad and Uryu exchange a quick glance before they both looked back at Ichigo "what don't look at me like that, the things she lets me do with her..."

"WHOA" both Chad and Uryu had stopped and had their hands up in surrender.

"Dude we get it she's limber, besides there are little kids here, and this is conversation we share over beers." Uryu said giving Ichigo a sideways what the fuck are you saying look.

"Besides what happened to Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't kiss and tell" Chad added.

"Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't kiss and tell when there are lovely ladies around." Ichigo said with emphasis on ladies.

"Or do you mean Ichigo Kurosaki doesn't kiss and tell when Orihime Inoue is around." Uryu asked while studying Ichigo's face to see if it would give his friend away. But Ichigo calmly shook his head from side to side. Before Uryu could comment back Ichigo cut him off.

"Hey look it's our friends, I'm sure they are happy to see us." Ichigo patted both Chad and Uryu on the back before slowly jogging backwards over to their awaiting friends.

* * *

Orihime Inoue was sitting in a booth at her favorite ice cream parlor _Original Creations_ with her sister and cousin. She loved this place because you were able to create your own flavor of ice cream and add any toppings you wanted. Nel and Rangiku had asked her where she wanted to go for breakfast as a way of cheering her up and her comfort food had always been ice cream.

"So Hime are you still crushing on Ichigo Kurosaki." Rangiku asked rather loudly.

"Shh Rani, please don't say such things I don't have a crush on him." Orihime slouched down in her seat. They were seated not to far from a counter where people were sitting enjoying their ice cream on stools. A couple of girls Orihime could of swore she knew were giggling.

"Oh Hime there is nothing to be embarrassed about he is rather cute with his sexy orange hair if he wasn't so much younger than me I would jump all over that." Rangiku stated again even louder than before completely oblivious to the people seated nearby.

Orhime wanted to die right there on the spot. She looked back at the counter at the girls and noticed a short girl with short black spiky hair staring at her with a smirk on her face. The girl shook her head and then turned her attention back to her group of friends. "Ichigo and I are just friends, you know that, why are you trying to turn this into something it's not."

"Because my dear little cousin if I hear you moan his name in your sleep one more night, my head is going to explode from all the sexual frustration seeping from you and Nel here." She said pointing a thumb at Nel that was seated next to her. The girls at the counter broke out in loud laughter. Orihime jumped up wanting to storm out of the ice cream shop but tripped over her feet and fell face first, making the girls laugh even louder.

"Oh Hime are you okay." Nel said leaning over her younger sister helping her to her feet.

"Can we just go now, we are going to be late meeting everyone at the mall." Orihime was rubbing her nose.

The truth of the matter was Orihime had develop feelings for Ichigo in their second year of high school. He was always so polite and gentle to her and for a brief time she thought he had feelings for her. She made several excuses in he mind why he never asked her out, he was too shy, he was too busy or he father doesn't allow him to date. But she couldn't be in denial forever and so her dreams were squashed the day she saw him walking through the halls with his blonde hair blue eyed girlfriend.

She wasn't mad about it and she didn't harbor ill feelings toward him, but from that day forward her relationship with him was so confusing. Some days he would treat her like the friend she was and other days he would over step his bounds, like the other day when he kissed her on her temple. He could be so sweet and gentle towards her and then completely treat her like one of the boys the next. But no matter what, she would never completely dismiss him or cut him out of her life. He was always a good friend to her and she knew he would be there for her no matter what.

* * *

"This is an exceptional drug as you can see not even the dolls could handle my men when they are under the influence." Mayuri Kurotsuchi a wise but evil man was speaking through web cam to potential buyers of his new product. He was a short middle age man with golden eyes. He had royal blue hair and spoke in a high pitch wheeze, and he dressed like he was straight out of an egyptian hieroglyphic; but he was not one to be messed with.

"And you say that the soldiers have up to five hours to take the antidote before the side effects kick in." Sosuke Aizen was very interested in what he had saw. Usually black market deals bored him to tears and he wanted nothing to do with them but this new serum was extremely interesting. If he owned it he could use it to gain control of everything and everyone. He laughed silently to himself at the thought of Yamamoto begging for mercy at his feet. Sosuke Aizen was in his early forties he was very attractive and he always dressed in three piece suits. He had brown eyes and brown messy hair that he usually wore slick back with a single lock falling in his face. He was ruthless and heartless but for the most part he left the dirty work to the hollows. His hollows were thugs that worked for him they were named so for their heartless demeanor and their complete disregard for human life.

"Yes as of right now that is the time allotted but I am working to extend time as well as fixing the unfortunate side effect of the drug." Mayuri folded his hands in front of himself and gave a questioning smile.

"Well look me up when you extend the time of the drug it's no use to me if it only works for a few hours at a time." Before anything else was said Jin Kariya notorious thug and leader of the Bount gang signed off.

"Hmm well I'm still very interested those retched dolls have been giving me trouble and if that serum can give my reapers untold strength even for a few hours I want it." Genryusai Yamamoto had his eyes narrowed and he was glaring at Mayuri. Honestly this elderly looking man didn't look very intimidating. He had an extremely wrinkly face, long white eyebrows and beard and a bald head, not to mention he walked with a cane. But people did fear him because he didn't hesitate to take your life and his reapers were just as brutal and blood thirsty as he was which was why they were coined reapers for the amount of lives they took.

"Well, I will contact all of you by means of the appropriate channels next week. As you know the bid will be anonymous and whichever one of you has the highest bid will get the serum." Mayuri paused for only a second to see if his remaining five buyers would object. They did not. " Well good evening then gentlemen." Abruptly ending the feed.


	3. The Skeleton Break Down

**First I just want to apologize to anyone for making you think that this is an IchiRuki story I assure you it is not. There should be a second and a third point but I don't have one I just like saying first it makes me sound more official.**

Gotei 13 International

Rukia Kuchiki stepped out of her limo in downtown Karakura Town. She was on her way to visit her brother to report on the progress of her assignment. She was very nervous about the meeting because as of this morning she had suffered a major set back.

She walked up several flights of stairs and through and open courtyard with a pond surrounded by seven buildings. Three buildings set on either side of the pond and at the head of the courtyard was a skyscraper fifty stories high made of glass. This breath taking complex was known as The Dangai Complex and at the head was the main offices of Gotei 13 International. She stopped next to the pond which was currently spouting random water displays, she exhaled harshly squared her shoulders and made her way to the glass building. "It's now or never" she thought "I did everything I could."

Yamamoto sat in his executive board room on the 50th floor talking with his thirteen executives. He eyed everyone of them and then settled his eyes on the petit woman with black hair to his left. "Soi Fon, the factory that was destroyed a few nights ago are we able to recover from what we lost." His eyes narrowed they appeared to be closed.

"Yes sir, we were able to produce twice the amount we lost from that night, I had our men working around the clock." She was smiling, quite please with herself.

"Very well then...I don't want any delays with the ultimate plan."

"That cocky bastard Aizen is probably planning the same thing no doubt" Kenpachi leader of the Human trafficking division of Gotei 13 looked like he just didn't want to be there as he rested his head on his fist. He wasn't one for meetings but he also didn't like being out done by the competition or tied for that matter. Human trafficking on it's best days was a tricky business and when you are trying to run a business across the world you didn't need any annoying pretty boys trying to step on your toes.

"That may be but he is young and wet behind the ears, I'm not worried about him he is nothing but a child." He exhaled and focused his gaze on Kenpachi Zaraki "We need to make sure everything is good on our end. Zaraki I need to know you are prepared to eliminate your competition. I don't want people thinking we are on level ground with Los Noches when we are clearly better."

"Don't worry old man. Everything is good on my end Nnoitra Jiruga is as good as dead." Kenpachi gave a light chuckle like he just told a funny joke.

Yamamoto was about to say something in response to Zaraki when there was a light tap at the door. He wasn't happy about interruptions no one interrupted him when he was speaking or was about to speak. "Who dares to interrupt me" No answer "Speak if you value your life."

"Si Sssir, It's me your executive assistant Isane you told me to let you know when Miss Kuchiki arrived." The woman's voice was nothing more than a whisper. She was utterly terrified of the old man.

"Well show her in." His voice boomed through the room. Even though he was expecting the interruption it still enraged him. The door creaked open and the short woman in question walked in with her head held high. She had determined to not show this room any fear. "Rukia Kuchiki do you have anything to report today." She stopped dead in her tracks just barely two feet into the room. She didn't bother looking for her brother. He had set her up she was supposed to be meeting with him today not the entire executive staff.

"Uhm yes yes sir" Her body betrayed her and started trembling.

"Well" It was evident in Yamamoto's voice that his patience was growing thin.

"Uhm well sir, I am confident Ichigo Kurosaki is not involved with Visored Inc."

"Well we have intelligence stating other wise." Yamamoto looked at one of his executive's a couple of seats down to his left side. "You said she could get the job done Kuchiki and yet from where I am sitting it appears she has wasted my time. I should execute her for that." His left hand that was hidden under the table shifted into view holding a silver hand gun. He place the gun on the table and glared at the girl in question "Tell me Kuchiki are you attached to your sister."

"At the moment no sir no I am not." Byakuya Kuchiki was glaring at his younger sister. She was embarrassing him but he didn't want her to lose her life. Lucky for her he knew how to manipulate the old man. "But we should at least hear why she has come to that conclusion."

"Very well then speak child." Rukia slightly jumped when he leaned forward placing his hand back on the gun. He meant business.

"Uhm well well. Ichigo Kurosaki spends most of his days at school, at the mall with friends or with his family. He apparently has no job. And when he is not doing any of the things mentioned he was with me. While he was sleeping I would look around his apartment and he had nothing and I mean nothing tying him to Visored Inc or to his uncle." She ended her statement praying to whatever God there was she would make it out of the room alive.

"Your mission was to use him to find out who is running Visored Inc through his Uncle but since you couldn't do that." He cocked his gun.

"But sir he never sees or talks to his uncle besides the car he gave him a couple of months ago, they really have no contact."

"But you just said he spends a lot of time with family." Yamamoto was no fool.

"Yes yes sir his immediate family his father and sisters." Yamamoto put his gun down and stood up.

"His father did you say his father." Rukia nodded "Does his father have contact with his brother Shinji." There was no answer from Rukia "Answer me girl"

"I don't know sir. I honestly don't know sir." She was trembling uncontrollably now.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU INSOLENT INSIGNIFICANT INFANT." Yamamoto had officially lost his patience. He wanted answers and she wasn't providing them.

"I don't know sir I'm sorry. Ichigo has a tendency to keep people at arms length." She said trying desperately to defend her actions.

"She is right sir I don't know much about the Kurosaki kid but from the intelligence I have gathered on him. He doesn't get too close to anyone." A man sitting towards the far end away from Yamamoto with white hair spoke up in Rukia's defense. His name was Jushiro Ukitake and he was the Director of Intelligence.

"Hmph except for the group of friends he is always around and the family members he spends so much time with." Soi Fon loved blood shed it was no secret and she was very interested to see the boss paint the room red so to speak.

"But But" she began, she then turned to her brother "...brother please." Rukia was looking at him with pure desperation in her eyes. He didn't look at her. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Rukia you asked for this, I advised you not to volunteer for this but once again you didn't heed my advice. I cannot help you with this you have created this mess." Byakuya did not want to lose his sister but there was nothing he could do for her. He turned to look at Yamamoto and before he could speak Yamamoto had his hand up silencing the room.

"I will let you redeem yourself." Everyone snapped their heads to Yamamoto, no one could believe what he was saying, he never gave people second chances EVER. Yamamoto sat back down in his chair. "Since you already have inserted yourself in the boy's life you will go back and gather information. I believe his father could've have taken over his brother's company. After all it would be quite poetic of him to do so since he did work for me so long ago."

Rukia stood in silence for a moment weighing her options she could lie or tell the truth either way in the end she would be dead. So she went for the truth. "Sir sssir" Yamamoto was glaring at her his hand back on his gun her breath hitched. "Sir I can't do that."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU CAN'T DO THAT." Yamamoto temper was flaring all over again, the meter was rising, rising, rising...

"Ichigo has cut me out of his life" rising...rising "last night he found me still in his apartment... well snooping" rising...rising "he got pissed off and told me since I wasn't trust worthy, I was now useless to him" RISING...RISING "and he didn't want me around anymore."

DING, DING.

BANG!

"RUKIA"

* * *

Los Noches Industries

Sosuke Aizen was sitting at his desk, actually he was looking out his window that stretched the entire anterior wall on the fifty first floor with his back to his desk. He had his legs crossed and his cheek rested on his fist. He looked bored as usual, but boy did he enjoy the view. His offices took up the entire fifty first floor, a god needs his space after all. This particular all white room he liked to call his work time space and this is where he conducted all his business.

He heard his executives or whom he liked to call Espada talking to him in the background, but at that moment he could give two shakes and a shit. He was admiring the view, he stared at the glass skyscraper ahead of him and the sky blue lettering **GOTEI 13 INTERNATIONAL**, he wondered what the old man was plotting over there surely he was thinking of a way to kill him because at that moment Aizen was thinking of a way to kill him too. He looked down at the buildings in front of his skyscraper. Unlike the circular design Yamamoto had decided to go with, Aizen had decided on something a little more tasteful something that represented him best.

His complex of eight buildings known as the Garganta Complex looked like an entourage of buildings. A row of three buildings, then a row of four buildings slightly taller and behind them stood the white skyscraper with the green blocked letters **LOS NOCHES INDUSTRIES** on the front. The rows of buildings were separated by courtyards and gardens. But even this did not please him he wanted more, he wanted everything that belong to Yamamoto and he wanted everything that belong to...to...Dammit he didn't know his name. This man was buying up everything staking a claim in every aspect of business and he didn't know who the hell he was. Aizen squeezed his fist tighter and closed his eyes "Coward" he thought. "The man had to be a coward to not show his face after so long." He opened his eyes. "But no matter, I know who most of his executive staff are they will do just fine." He continued only in his mind. He swiveled around in his chair to face his executive staff that were sitting around his work time office in black chairs and sofas. "Stark" He spoke to a man far off in a corner laid back on a black sofa to himself nearly dozing off. The man merely opened his eyes at the sound of his name.

"Yes Lord Aizen" Coyote Stark had blue gray eyes and brown messy shoulder length hair that fell about his face. Falling asleep was a natural occurrence for the man especially since he had a rare form of narcolepsy brought on by the sound of excessive talking so he told the boss. Aizen didn't believe for one bit of it, but sense he was the Director of Intelligence and one hell of an assassin he found no need to argue with the man.

"Have you found out who the head of Visored Inc is yet." If anyone can find out this information it would be Coyote Stark Aizen thought to himself.

"No sir I have not, it appears not even the executives know who the current owner is the only one with that information is Shinji Hirako." Stark calmly stated.

"Then why don't somebody just force the information out of him." A rather large brown skinned bald headed man stated. This man's name was Yammy Llargo and he was in charge of the hollows.

"Because you big idiot..." A man with dark hair, green eyes and pale skin chimed in "that man has extensive military special forces training he won't talk no matter what you do to him."

"Which is why I imagine he is the only one with the knowledge of the true owner of that thorn in my side called Visored Inc." Aizen folded his hands out in front of him.

"Lord Aizen I have received intelligence that Visored Inc is responsible for the creation of the Angelic Dolls they are a product of their intelligence department." Coyote Stark stood up and crossed the room handing Aizen a manilla envelop. "This Lord Aizen are picture stills from the demonstration a couple of nights ago." Aizen removed the pictures and begin sifting through them.

"Stark what am I looking at." He said staring at a picture of two of the dolls jumping in a hummer.

"As you very well know almost all of the high end weaponry on the market today is made by either Los Noches or Gotei 13." He stopped for a moment when Aizen's head snapped up. "It is true sir they own half of the market. Anyway the weapon used to shoot the drug enhanced thugs from the video caught my attention. Especially since up until now the dolls have chosen to use other types of weapons such as swords, sais and throwing stars. So I looked into it, The gun was manufactured by Visored Inc, and the car used to transport them is also registered under the company."

"How could you be certain about the weapon...Visored Inc doesn't handle in weapon manufacturing" Aizen asked.

"They don't deal in weapon distribution but they do manufacture weapons I believe it's for protection from both us and Gotei 13." Stark waited for another question from Aizen before he turned on his heels and made his way back to his comfy sofa.

"So it's true then the dolls get there orders from Visored Inc." He studied the picture of the platinum blonde doll with her gun raised in front of her about to shoot the enhanced thug eating his comrade. "Well two birds with one stone...Stark"

"Yes lord Aizen" waking up out of promising sleep again Stark gave Aizen his full attention.

"I have a job for you." Aizen was smiling, today was going to be a good day after all.

* * *

Visored Incorporated

A shadowed out figured with a distorted voice sat before them on a screen joining their business meeting through video conference. He was invited today by the CEO stand in Shinji Hirako, his alias was Stripe.

"So I've called this meeting today because we have a bit of a problem." Shinji said with a wide toothy grin which made the executives feel like there really wasn't a problem.

"Yes just a small one, nothing we can't handle once we put our minds together." The distorted voice chuckled.

"Well my old friend you have the floor." Shinji's grin grew wider when all of the board members including his nephew looked at him with their mouths agape. 'Did he just say old friend' they thought in unison.

"As you all very well know I am in charge of the Angelic Dolls. A couple of nights ago they were sent on a mission to retrieve Hogyokou as well as the formula to make it. They were unsuccessful in retrieving either." No one spoke this was a sour subject amongst all in attendance. "However we tried to gain information on where the deal would be taking place by attending the demonstration so to speak."

"Wait how the hell did you do that, we were under the assumption that Mayuri hand picked all his buyers." Love Aikawa asked the very question that was on everybody's mind.

"Well when you work in convert ops you have your ways of getting around such formalities." Stripe chuckled again. "We have on our team a man who is a master of disguise his code name is Chameleon."

"Even if you were able to impersonate someone eventually they would figure out that a fake was introduced in the dealings aren't you worry about the aftermath of such a risk." Lisa Yadomaru wasn't sure if she was impressed that they had such a man working for them or pissed off they took such a risk.

"Of course it was a risk but when you have someone on your team called Hypnotist that can make the person that you're impersonating believe that they attending said meeting you can take such a risk." He chuckled again. "Honestly folks this isn't amateur hour trust me when I say my team has your backs...well almost."

"And what is that supposed to mean dumb ass." Hiyori leaned on the table supporting herself with her right elbow she was glaring at the screen.

"It means that there is a good chance one or more of the people in attendance may know the dolls have a connection with Visored Inc. which in turn may put you all in danger." No one spoke although they all looked at Shinji he continued smiling while looking at his _old friend_.

"Whenever my dolls go on a mission we are very careful to not use anything that is associated with Visored Inc but occasionally that just isn't possible. Two nights ago when the dolls went to retrieve Hogyokou they had to leave abruptly because the mission got to dangerous. Unfortunately we were unable to send in Hypnotist to clean up after the mess, which usually consists of altering memories and checking for and destroying video. Which there in lies our problem, video was taken of the fight and used for the demonstration yesterday night." He was cut off by Hiyori.

"How is that a problem and what does it have to do with our company."

"The dolls had to use weapons manufactured by Visored and they were picked up in a car owned by said company." Stripe let out a long sigh. "I also have intel that both Aizen and Yamamoto are preparing to annihilate each other soon with the help of the serum and because they have no idea who runs Visored they are going after everybody in this room and anybody they feel Shinji here could have sold this company too."

"We can take care of ourselves we all have military training after all this company's main interest has always been military intel the retell aspect of it is just a front." Love added.

"That maybe true but three of your members do not have the same training you do, not to mention your president has a family."

"I can handle myself my uncle that died trained me, he was an assassin that once worked for this company. Not to mention Uryu and Chad has had combat training in the past. So we are capable of taking care of ourselves." Ichigo sat back in his chair and rested his elbows on the arm rest.

"Well that maybe nephew but for security measures, both Stripe and I have decided to assign the dolls to protect you and your friends here when you are at school." Shinji's smile was gone he looked at his nephew who had his brow furrowed. "I know that seems outrageous to you nephew especially since they don't even know you are executives in this company. But better safe than sorry."

"Uncle Shinji, look no one knows at school, how are-" Shinji raise his hand to silence Ichigo

"Don't worry trust me no one will suspect a thing" His grin was back. What an ass.


	4. Intro to you and me

He stood at the edge of the lake his perfect features perfectly in place. His gray eyes studying the calm lake before him as his long flowing black hair blew in the wind. He was wearing a tailored black suit complete with a crisp white shirt and tie as well as a long black over coat. The guests of the day were standing behind him ready for him to make a move and yet he didn't.

In his hands he held a black ceramic urn adorned with tiny cherry blossoms. He inhaled sharply before taking a step forward and just as he feared his body betrayed him. He stopped in mid stride to compose himself no such luck his body began to shake uncontrollably. He felt so alone so very very alone in this moment. Unsure of how to take the next step he felt a gentle hand on his left shoulder then his right. He look to the left and saw Jushiro Ukitake but he wasn't looking at him he was looking at the lake in front of them. He looked to the right and saw Shunsui Kyoraku he had long brown hair and brown eyes. He was usually intoxicated by this time of day but as of right now he was sober. They weren't friends of his not in the slightest but right now he could use all the encouragement he could get.

With a single tear falling from his left eye Byakuya Kuchiki took his final steps to the lake. His sister, his little sister was in his arms and it was officially time to let her go. He stepped onto the small charter boat that was to take them out to sea he was followed by Ukitake then Kyoraku and then by Yamamoto himself. Once all the executives of Gotei 13 were aboard the boat, it quietly made it's way off to the calm sea nearby.

* * *

"I don't believe it I just can't believe it, I saw her two days ago." Ichigo Kurosaki threw his black over coat rather forcefully on his sofa in his apartment, he began loosening his tie.

"Calm down B, everything is going to be okay." Uryu walked up to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They said she was killed in a car jacking a car jacking seriously everybody knows that a car jacking means it was either Los Noches or Gotei 13." Ichigo punched the wall.

"B you need to calm down. I know you were close to her.." Uryu began but was cut off by his friend.

"I wasn't close to her in fact she betrayed me you know that, what's pissing me off is how she died...I can't help but wonder if it has anything to do with me." Ichigo turned around to look at his long time friend. Uryu sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look it's not going to do you any good to start blaming yourself, it's not going to bring her back." Uryu gave Ichigo's shoulder a pat. "Come on man let's go put some ice on that hand we have to go meet everybody at the restaurant."

Out of respect for Rukia's memory a couple of people decided to meet at her favorite restaurant. Her brother got wind of the idea and decided to buy the restaurant out for the night and treat it as a second memorial service for his sister. Since Rukia was a student of the University students who attended her service was excused for the day.

Walking into the restaurant with Uryu at his left side Ichigo saw people he knew and some that he didn't. He searched the room and saw from a distance Chad who was sitting at a round table with his boyfriend who had his arm around his shoulders. Ichigo smiled to himself before he turned to his left and hit Uryu softly in the gut and pointed to Chad's table, Uryu nodded and they walked to Chad in silence.

"Well hello there" A very much wide awake Stark greeted Uryu and Ichigo.

"Hi Stark" Ichigo and Uryu replied in Unison. Sitting at opposite sides of the table.

"Aren't you a little fearful for your life right now Stark with all these Gotei 13 people here." Ichigo pointed out.

"Not in the slightest, I'm not here to cause any trouble just here to support my boyfriend and his friends. Besides Los Noches isn't responsible for the demise of Miss Kuchiki." He ended raising his glass up in the air and taking a sip from it.

"But you are aware everyone is blaming Los Noches for it right." Uryu asked with one brow cocked.

"Yes I am aware but it wasn't us and like I said it has nothing to do with me and everything to do with Aizen and Yamamoto." He yawned. "But I'm no fool I brought two of my friends with me just in case things get heated." He yawned again "All this talking is making me sleepy" He repositioned himself to rest his head on Chad's shoulder within seconds he was asleep.

"Seriously" Ichigo pointed to Stark looking at Chad. Chad shrugged his shoulders.

"How are you holding up Ichigo" Uryu asked hoping that his friend had calmed down since they left Ichigo's apartment, he studied his friends face to see if it would betray him.

"I'm hanging in there, I just wish she and I had ended on better terms is all." Uryu nodded his head. "With everything thats going on I wonder if I'm doing all that I can, I mean you guys would tell me if I was wasting my life." Chad and Uryu gave Ichigo a single nod. Ichigo sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I feel like I am wasting my life, there is a war going on out there and where am I at the mall or at school. We graduate this year and we're steadily losing people from our class every second of every day. I should be doing more"

"Look Ichigo we would tell you if you were wasting your life. You are a college kid and yet you are doing everything you can and more." Uryu paused both he and Ichigo looked at the sleeping form of Stark. Chad shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Actually the only thing you are really screwing up if I could be frank is your relationship with Orihi-"

"Look we are not going there I didn't ask you about that Uryu." Ichigo was waving his hand and shaking his head.

"You asked if you are screwing up, and that my friend you have royally screwed up. Anyone can see how that girl feels about you and you..."

"Look I don't want to talk about it." Ichigo put up two fingers to wave down a waitress.

"Ichigo you said it yourself we are losing our friends everyday. Do you wanna die or have her die without her knowing how you feel about her." Chad words struck a nerve. God Damn him he never spoke and when he did he had to always spout the shit you didn't want to hear.

"I can't, I can't go there with her. My life has been a mess every since my brother and uncle died." Ichigo closed his eyes.

"But you have loved her-" Uryu began but was cut off by Ichigo.

"Since high school I know. But I'm messed up inside my life is messed up and she deserves better." Ichigo finished his sentence and turned to the waitress. "Give me the strongest thing you have at your bar." The waitress nodded and walked away.

_Elsewhere in the restaurant..._

Nel and Rangiku stood in a corner with their mouths open staring at each other. Nel spoke first.

"Did that kid just say what I think he just said." Rangiku nodded with a slight smirk on her face. Her eyes lit up as she spoke.

"Oooh I just loooove juicy gossip." Rangiku was looking at her cousin. Nel rolled her eyes.

"Look we have to handle this delicately, you know Orihime has been having a rough couple of days. Who knows finding out the boy you've been crushing on has been crushing on you since forever probably will set her off." Nel took a sip from her drink she had been nursing. She flipped her sea green hair and casually turned to look at the table where the men in question were sitting. Ichigo looked like he was dealing with heavy issues like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Hmm maybe he's right maybe they shouldn't be together, that kid looks like he has a lot of baggage, and so does my sister." Nel said turning back to look at her cousin.

"Maybe but what's wrong with friends with benefits. Hime needs to get laid." Rangiku said that last part rather loudly.

"Shhh, you air head do you want him to hear you." Nel scolded slapping at Rangiku's hand. Rangiku stuck out her tongue. "Besides we are not here for gossip we are here because someone died remember."

"Yeah yeah I know don't you see my sad tears." Rangiku poked out her lower lip and made fake whimpering noises.

"My my you poor poor baby can I dry your tears ne." A man walked up behind Rangiku and spoke in her ear his voice was so very very tantalizing and he smelled so good. She went to turn around and found she couldn't move. "and where is it I might ask that you trying to go my well endowed one." Nel's mouth fell open this guy was bold but she didn't dare step in because if she knew her cousin well Rangiku was enjoying every bit of it. She also knew once her cousin turned around and got a glimpse of the man she would probably be going home alone tonight. He was tall and lean with purple silvery hair. His eyes were closed so she couldn't see the color and he had the most devilish grin on his face. He was wearing a gray suit with a crisp red shirt, black tie and black alligator shoes. In fact he looked so familiar but she just couldn't place the face

"Nowhere" Rangiku giggled "just wanted to see who's got me prisoner" she leaned into his body.

"Gin, Gin Ichimaru" Rangiku's body stiffened, as Nel's face hardened.

"Well if you don't mind Mister Ichimaru but could you be so kind as to let me go." Rangiku said in a stern voice that left no room for argument.

"Ah but two seconds ago I had you all but leaving this restaurant with me." Gin stated in a mocked hurt voice.

"That was until I found out that you are the number two guy of Los Noches Industries, and just so you know living and breathing are my two favorite past times." Rangiku grabbed his left hand from her waist and twisted it back while swinging his arm over her head holding it up in an awkward position. He didn't make any sounds that said he was in pain but she knew he was. "Kill anyone lately." She was inches from his face, so he kissed her, she let him go and then smacked him.

"Making friends I see Gin" The women turned around and standing inches from Nel was a tall lean man with blue hair. He was wearing a feral grin and he had his head cocked to the side staring at Ichimaru.

"Always Grimmjow" Gin chuckled. Grimmjow looked at Rangiku and then at Nel and his face shifted as if noticing her for the first time.

"I'm sorry about my friend here, he seems to come off a little like an ass hole but then again so do I" He ran his hand through his blue locks. He grabbed Nel's chin and brought it to his face.

"Wanna go home with me" He winked and she scoffed yanking away from him.

"Seriously, this is a memorial and why are Los Noches people here anyway." Nel asked her hands on her hips.

"YEAH WHY ARE LOS NOCHES PEOPLE HERE" A red head man with his hair in a spiked pony tail was storming over to where they were standing.

"Well this memorial just got interesting." Gin said under his breath to Grimmjow. Gin leaned against the wall and shoved his hands in his pockets. The red head walked up to Grimmjow and grabbed his shirt bringing him close to his face.

"You people did this to her, and now you have the nerve to show up here." The red head snapped open a buck knife and held it to Grimmjow's throat Grimmjow cocked and eyebrow while Gin started laughing.

"Do you even know what to do with that." Gin said from his spot on the wall "Tell you what if you can effectively slit my friends throat I'll pay you five thousand dollars."

"Hey" Grimmjow cut in with his feral grin on his face "I'm worth at least ten." Gin and Grimmjow started laughing harder.

But before Gin could lose him money and Grimmjow his life Stark had woken up and stopped the fight apologizing for the disrespect and leaving the restaurant with his friends and boyfriend in tow.

* * *

Ichigo walked out of his bathroom feeling very much refreshed. He was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, he had a towel around his neck drying his wet hair. He sighed and walked into his kitchen to retrieve a beer from his refrigerator. He then sat down on his sofa and flicked on the t.v as usual he began surfing channels. He settled on a movie that looked promising especially since one of the characters had just slit a man's throat. As if he didn't have enough of this in his daily life. He slouched down in the sofa getting comfortable, he had just cracked open his beer when a loud pounding at his door made him jump. "Who the hell" he whispered, forgetting that he was in his underwear he went to the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Orihime standing there with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a sky blue strapless dress and her face was bright red either she was blushing or-.

"Ichigo open the damn door I know you're there." She began pounding on the door again.

"Ori..Orihime what are you doing here." Ichigo stepped aside as he open the door watching the fuming woman stomp her way into his apartment. He was in complete shock. He wasn't sure if this was the same woman he knew practically his whole life.

"Is it true, Is it true Ichigo that all this time you have been playing with my head, and that you are in love with me." She turned to face Ichigo who was still standing at the door in his underwear holding it open, his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Orihme I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo closed the door and walked up to the fuming red head and before he knew it she had slapped him in the face.

"No more lies you owe me the truth so start talking." Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was breathing heavily. "You tell me the truth right now Ichigo Kurosaki are...you...in...love...with...me." Ichigo went to grab for her hand and she snatched it away.

"Orihime can we go and sit down and talk about this." He was calm, he realized that he wasn't going to be able to smooth talk his way out of this one but at least he was going to try and calm her down.

"No, I only want one answer from you and it's pretty simple YES OR NO!" Ichigo inhaled and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Orhime, yes I'm in love with you" He looked at her with his brown eyes and he went to grab for her hand again. She heard the words she had been longing to hear since high school but somehow they didn't affect her the way she had always hoped. She felt her heart stop beating and everything in the world had slowed down, just so she could play catch up. Her breath hitched and her hands curled up at her sides, her body began to tremble and instead of slapping him this time she punched him in his left cheek.

Ichigo grabbed the side of his face tasting blood he looked at her in pure shock "Wow Orihime where did you learn to punch like that."

"That is besides the point. Do you realize I have been in love with you since high school and here we are in our senior year of college and I find out you share my feelings." She stopped and buried her face in her hands. She began shaking. She looked back at Ichigo and then before he could fully regain himself from her right hook she gave him a left.

He grabbed his other cheek opening and closing eyes, he would have swore he saw stars "Oh my God Orihime can you please stop punching me." He asked while trying to rearrange his face.

"No because you deserve it."

"Okay I'm going to go get water and then we're going to sit down and rationally talk about this." Ichigo turned to walk to the kitchen but was grabbed by his right arm by Orihime.

"Don't you dare turn away from me I'm not done talking to you." Her eyes welled up with tears and they were threatening to spill over.

"Orihime calm down, you are getting way to upset over this."

"Do you have any idea what i've been through do you even care." She was crying now "For years I sat by and watch you with all your pretty rich girlfriends thinking that I wasn't good enough for you and now I find out that you love me." She began feverishly wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hands. "Why am I even still here." She stamped on his foot, but he didn't scream although he did jump up and down for a moment before he realized she was heading for the door.

Ichigo grabbed Orhime by her left arm and flung her around slamming her back into the front door pressing his lips to hers rather forcefully. Orihime whimpered into the kiss for a half minute before she grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the gut. Ichigo hunched over and as she stormed out of his apartment she heard him choke out her name.

* * *

Orhime had just arrived at the apartment where her cousin and sister had been waiting for her. Nel and Rangiku thought Orihime might get a little upset when they told her the news but they didn't think she would go crazy and storm out. They were happy to see her when she got back even though she was crying uncontrollably.

"I don't want to see him ever again." Nel and Rangiku decided not to speak "It's like he's been torturing me all these years on purpose. Who does that." She looked at her sister and then her cousin they both just shook their heads as they sat next to her. Nel rubbed her back while Rangiku smoothed out her hair. There was a light tap on the door. Rangiku went to answer the door.

"Well obviously you don't like living." Rangiku gave Ichigo a soft smile. He stood at the door wearing black jeans a white wife beater and his infamous purple jacket.

"Can I come in." He asked shoving his hands into his pocket, while giving Rangiku his most innocent smile he could muster. She smiled at him and gestured for him to enter.

"Hey Nel let's go get some dinner." Nel nodded and walked over to the door. They were about to leave when a shocked Orihime stood up.

"Don't you two leave me here with him." She gave Nel her puppy dog look that always got her sister to do what she wanted. She went to walk to the door when she tripped over the coffee table and fell face first. Ichigo caught her before she hit the floor.

"Please I just need five minutes, we've been friends for a long time can I just have five minutes." She gave him a single nod. Rangiku and Nel left. "Can we have tea while we talk." She nodded and made her way to the kitchen to start making the tea. He followed her.

"Yes I loved you since high school. But trust me when I say I'm no good for you" Orihime slammed the tea kettle down on the stove and turned to look at Ichigo. "I'm mentally screwed up you couldn't possible want someone like me."

"Everyone in this God forsaken city is screwed up Ichigo. What do you think my life has been easy there is reason why I live with my sister and cousin." She had her arms crossed and she was glaring at him.

"You don't know certain things about me, It's very dangerous to be with me."

"Hello have you looked outside lately it's dangerous for me to walk out my front door." She was shaking her head now.

"Look I'm not expecting a relationship out of this, I am happy you know how I feel about you, but it changes nothing." Her mouth fell open and she stared at him in shock. "We can never be together EVER. And I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me."

"What" was the only thing she could think to say.

"I won't put you in danger no matter what you say or how many times you hit me, I rather lose you as a friend than attend your funeral." He walked over to her and kissed her on the temple. "I guess this is good bye Orihime." He turned and walked the few steps to her front door. Closing it with a soft thud.

Orihime's mouth flew open and she grabbed the sides of her face in disbelief. Her brow furrowed and her lips pursed. She grabbed the tea kettle from the stove and flung it at the door. It shattered on impact, with water steadily dripping down the wood.

"DAMN YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI, DAMN YOU!" She sank to the floor next to the stove cradling herself sobbing.

* * *

**Before anyone starts swearing my name for my particular portrayal of Orihime just know that, this is her in my story. Although Ichigo got his ass handed to him there was no way I was having hit a woman. **


	5. Double lives and broken promises

**I'm sorry that it has taken this long for this chapter, I promised myself that I wasn't going to be that kind of writer. Honestly I finished this chapter the day after chapter four but wasn't to happy with it. I have edited and edited this chapter. Here is the final product hope you enjoy.**

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Shots rang out in the enclosed room, Ichigo barely felt the light tap on his shoulders he was into what he was doing. He had been down in the training rooms of Visored Inc since early afternoon. He started out sparring with some of the employees and now he was passing away the time in the gun range.

He thought it would be easy to cut Orihime out of his life but when he told her goodbye the previous night he forgot one minor detail they had the same friends. That day he had showed up to class just in time, so he didn't have to sit awkwardly at the table he shared with their friends. He even declined the group dinner invitation, and the movie they were supposed to see after.

Orihime barely glanced his way she was very good at pretending he didn't exist, it appeared she wasn't having any problems at all cutting the strings of their friendship, but then again he hadn't really seen much of her that day. What an idiot he had become.

So here he stood shooting off live rounds at the paper target fifty feet away. The fun of it long gone as he held his twin custom made hand guns in his hands. More aware of his surroundings now he felt the light tap on his shoulder he look to his left and saw Uryu and behind him Chad.

"Well at least I will always have you two losers." Ichigo put down his guns and rubbed the back of his head he chuckled lightly.

"Still thinking about Orihime" Uryu asked Ichigo responded with a nod.

"Hey shouldn't you two be at the movies." Ichigo asked reloading his silver guns.

"We backed out gracefully we figured you needed us here more." Uryu walked up to the station to Ichigo's left. He took off his suit jacket and pulled his gun out of his hip holster. "Now lets see who's the better shot." Ichigo cracked a half smile before looking to his right to see Chad pulling his gun out of his left leg holster. He shook his head and held up his twin guns pointing it at the target before him.

"I am that's why I'm in charge and you're not." BANG! BANG!

* * *

Later on that evening after several rounds were emptied on targets with every match ending in a draw between the men. The three of them made their way up to the executive floor of Visored Inc. When they reached the top floor and the elevators dinged open Ichigo took one step out of the elevator before he was kicked in the jaw. He cursed under his breath as his father studied his features and sighed.

"You need to be vigilant at all times son even in this building," Isshin looked at his son before grabbing him by the head and pulling him in a one arm hug kissing the top of his head. "Please stay vigilant, you're my only son now."

"Sure dad" Ichigo sighed, hugging his dad back before his father let him go. He just didn't have the heart in him to kick his father in the face or throw him down three flights of stairs like he used to so he usually just dodge him, today he wasn't so lucky.

Six months ago everything changed when his Uncle Zangetsu (his dad's brother) and Ichigo's twin brother Shirogo were killed in a _carjacking_. Since then his light hearted goofball father just wasn't the same. He hardly ever laughed and although he still attacked Ichigo, something was obviously missing. As much as he hated to admit it he would give anything to hear his father yell "Good Mooorning Ichigooooo" or hear his father call him his darling boy again. But until the people responsible for the loss of his son and brother were brought to justice Ichigo just didn't see Isshin coming back to his old self.

"Hey dad care to tell me why you are in the executive board room of Visored" Isshin looked at his son and nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Well son your uncle seems to think that I should be here today." He gave his son a big grin but Ichigo pursed his lips and glared at his father.

"Oh really and why is that." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and waited for a response.

" There is new intel that you all need to hear. Not to mention he's my big brother and I like hanging out with him." Shinji gave his brother a big toothy grin walking over to where they were standing.

"Seriously" Ichigo asked, Shinji nodded and threw an arm around Isshin grinning even bigger than before "Whatever." Ichigo waved them off and made his way to his seat followed by Uryu and Chad. A few minutes later the rest of the executives arrived.

Surly as usual Hiyori noticed Isshin standing behind Shinji who was seated at his usual spot at the head of the glass table. Pointing at Isshin from her seat she glared "Why the hell is here, he is not a part of this company." Her eyes narrowed _"or is he"_

Shinji chuckled throwing his head back swiveling his chair to his left to look at Isshin "See what I have to deal with." Pointing a thumb in Hiyori's direction. "They don't care about the riots in the street or the fact that their lives are in danger all they care about is the elusive CEO, who is he, who is he, who is he." He began rubbing his forehead "Honestly there is no reason anymore to not tell you all who he is" Shinji's back was facing them now but they knew he was grinning all the same. "He's just in as much danger as all us, but I still won't tell you because he has his reason for staying out of the spotlight and until the moment he wants to reveal himself to you, you're just gonna have to respect that." He swiveled back around placing his elbows on the table folding his hands in front of him while looking down at his reflection "Aizen issued the order he wants us all dead even Isshin here." Hiyori was about to speak, without looking up Shinji raised his hand. "We can no longer leave this fight up to the dolls we are all going to have to step in. Which brings me to our topic of the day"

"Oh yeah and what's that." Love asked his jaw was clenched and he was picking through his afro.

"The riots that have started out there over Miss Kuchiki's death." Silence fell over the room. "Our contact in Los Noches said that it wasn't one of them that ended her life which means."

"It was Gotei 13." Ichigo whispered.

"Thats right ", his grin back on his face "Yamamoto is allowing the reapers to believe that it was one of the hollows now they are fighting amongst each other. Getting riled up for an all out war."

"What are they thinking those men won't be able to control themselves on the serum. And what if they are killed while enhanced they could turn and began eating anybody, including civilians." A man spoke up causing everyone to instantly look in his direction he was sitting next to Love. He hardly ever spoke, but listening to Shinji speak about the riots stirred in him a deep seeded hatred for Aizen and Yamamoto how dare they. He was a tall slender man with long wavy golden blonde hair. He was wearing black slacks and an open crisp white shirt. His arms were rested on the arm rest of his chair. He had them up with his finger tips touching. His name was Rojuro Otoribashi but they all called him Rose he was the Director of Finance for Visored.

"Like I said we can't leave this to the dolls anymore." Shinji's grin was gone as he looked around the table.

He reached for the remote that was placed next to the phone and pushed a couple of buttons to lower the projection screen. Stripe's bright face appeared before them. Everyone did a double take they weren't expecting to actually _see him._

"With all the secrets, and the death threats looming over all our heads I find there is no need for the theatrics." Stripe smiled at the room of executives as they looked back at him. He was a tall light skinned man with messy light blonde hair and gray eyes. He was wearing a dark green suit with a black shirt and tie. He smiled once more before putting a green and white stripe bucket hat on his head.

"Ura-" Ichigo was about to say before he was cut off by Stripe.

"Ah Ah Ah, let's call me Stripe for now it makes me feel." He popped his collar while winking an eye "more official."

"As cocky as ever old friend." Isshin said shaking his head from side to side.

The elevator dinged and the sound of clicking heels drew everyone's attention. The three women walked to the end of the glass table standing side by side facing Shinji. They began taking in every person in the room raising an eyebrow at Chad and Uryu, while merely smiling at others. One by one each doll mouth flew open at the site of Ichigo. The women turned to look at the screen to stare at their boss anger evident on their faces even through the masks. Ichigo and his three amigos was something their leader Stripe failed to mention to them about their new mission and they wanted him to know just how pissed off they were about it.

Stripe chuckled and completely ignored the anger radiating from the dolls. Instead he chose to address the executives in the room. "Well my friends, let me be the one to introduce you to my beautiful dolls."

* * *

Orihime Inoue felt like shit all day. After Ichigo left she sat by the stove and cried until her sister and cousin came home with dinner. She didn't know how she felt inside she just knew she wasn't the same. For so long she wanted to hear those words from Ichigo she had imagined him saying them in different ways so many different scenarios but she didn't imagine last night.

At school she was hoping to see him maybe even talk to him. If he didn't want a relationship that was fine but she didn't want to lose him as a friend. After seeing him she felt completely different. She realized distance was the best thing for them. She was still so angry with him and the way she had handled herself the night before was not like her at all. She had originally wanted to talk to him but when she saw his face, she remembered every woman he flaunted in front of her. There was no way he couldn't have known how she felt and for him to get so close to her and pull away who would be so cruel. So, she snapped, when he said the words I love you, every kiss, every tender touch and embrace he had given her over the years came rushing back. To be so close to something you want and yet so far. She thought he was being too friendly unaware of what he was doing to her and yet it had all been a lie. So many lies, her life was full of so many lies.

"Hey bobble head you ready to go, we need to get to Urahara's for _dinner_." Her sister Nel had popped her head into the room. Orihime had been lying on her bed holding a stuff lion plushy that Ichigo had won for her at a fair a few years back. She sat up fixing her clothes and wiping a couple of stray tears from her face. She nodded and followed her sister out of the room.

At Urahara's shop the women were rushed down the trap door underneath the dinner table. At the bottom of the staircase Yoruichi was waiting for them with the security door wide open.

"No time for delays, I am going to just assume you are all who you are and not spies." Yoruichi stopped herself. They all laughed and walked through the door. Inside the door was a labyrinth of rooms that led into an open area which was built for training purposes. They were not going to that place today, they were heading straight for the Closet, which just so happened to be Rangiku's favorite place. This room was larger than their apartment's living room and kitchen combined and it was full from wall to wall with clothes and shoes.

Rangiku skipped over to where her clothes and shoes were located, "Ooh what should I wear, what should I wear, maybe this." She picked up a lavender dress and put it in front of her looking down at the dress. "Nah doesn't have that wow factor I need." She said putting it back on the rack. Above the rack was the word Sphinx.

"It doesn't matter. We can go in jeans and a t-shirt we're not fighting." Nel shook her head and walked to her area.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing" she said taking a pale blue knee length strapless dress off the rack "This will do." The dress was made of satin and it had a black tie around the waist. It hugged her at her busty chest and flared towards the bottom. She grabbed her favorite open toe strappy black stilettos. She loved this particular pair because the heel was silver and sharp enough to use as a weapon. After dressing herself, she sat down at her vanity to fix her hair. She grabbed her brown wig and began brushing the soft curls.

Nel settled on a satin red backless halter dress, and black suede ankle boots like her cousin the heel had been made to double as a weapon. She tied her green hair up in a pony tail before putting her platinum blonde wig on. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Well hello there S&M." She said before she grabbed a white leather mask that covered her eyes and nothing else. She fixed her wig in the mirror. She turned to her cousin and little sister. "Are we ready to go."

"Yeah I think so." Orihime said as she was zipping up her white over the thigh leather boots. She was wearing a strapless white pink jeweled encrusted corset that doubled as a bullet proof vest, with a white tiered ruffle skirt. She stood up and pulled her black hair back out of her face clipping it and letting it fall off her shoulders, she then raked her fingers through her bangs. Her sister walked over to her and handed her a light pink mask. She then turned and handed Rangiku a pale blue mask.

Tessai then entered the closet, something he always did before the dolls went out on their missions. He walked over and handed each of them a bracelet box. The bracelets were made of blue and clear crystals. The clear crystals were filled with tear gas one crystal could take out a small room. The blue crystals were smoke bombs. Tessai was the creator of all their weaponry and he also designed their lethal wardrobe.

"I think you should carry your Sai's Fairy Tales just to be on the safe side, you never know what you might run into." He handed Orihime her Sai's. Rangiku and Nel had already armed themselves. Rangiku with her twin daggers and Nel with her whip and throwing stars.

* * *

He was going to blow it up, the bomb was in his hands, all he had to do was get it where it needed to be, on the fifth floor. He had to hand it to Visored Inc, they were smart for not going for the flashy display like Gotei 13 and Los Noches, which is probably why no one found their main office till now. He had decided to blow the building up, nothing to messy it would look like a gas main had exploded, he was the best at these type of the things but right now he couldn't move. He was frozen in his car just staring at the entrance. Damn it somewhere in his information gathering he had missed this information, he had missed HIM. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it.

He had scoured the city of Karakura Town looking for a building that Visored Inc, operated out of, no one had been successful in that endeavor. Not Gotei 13, not Bounts and damn sure not Los Noches. He looked everywhere offices of offices, warehouses, apartment buildings everywhere. He had been in his office pacing for hours, about to give up and look outside of Karakura Town when something caught his eye. It was a picture of a warehouse. It was rumored that Visored people were seen in that area and that building was the only one that was not listed and could possibly be there main office, but it wasn't the warehouse that caught his attention. It was the five story brown stone building next to it with the big black blocked letters **DEROSIV INDUSTRIES** on the front. He laughed as he picked up the picture "I'll be damned he said out loud." He ran a hand through his messy brown hair and cuffed a hand over his mouth before exhaling and plopping down in his chair. "I'll be damn" He said one more time "Them bastards have been right under our noses." He laughed again right out loud. He had been surprise that no one came into his office to see if he had gone nuts.

He had his orders and was fully prepared to follow through with them. He arrived in enough time at the building and watched the daytime employees leave for the day, leaving only the executives which he knew were not there at the time because of his prior surveillance the day before. He was dressed as a courier he had made plans to deliver the package himself, to see the job through. He was about to get out of the car when he felt like he had been hit with a ton of bricks right in the face. He saw the black BMW pull up in the parking lot, but that wasn't the problem the problem was his boyfriend getting out of the car and casually walking into the building he was about to blow up. At first he thought it had been a mistake, maybe Chad knew someone there maybe he was visiting a friend. He would forgive his Coyote if he blew up a friend right? So he waited, minutes turned into hours. There was no way Chad worked there, but everyone had went home for the day, leaving only the executives for their evening meeting but Chad wasn't an executive of Visored was he? But as Coyote Stark watched the rest of the executives walk into the building he knew Chad wasn't coming out. What to do? What to do?

**MORE DRAMA AND ACTION IN THE CHAPTERS TO COME BECAUSE ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE AND MAYBE SOME ALONE TIME WITH ICHIGO AND ORIHIME MAYBE MUH HAHA!**


	6. Barbie got nothing on me

**WARNING THERE IS A LEMON AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.**

* * *

Ichigo found a quiet space to himself under a tree he was in between classes and he didn't want to be around anyone. He had a lot of things he needed to work out and a lot of daydreams he wanted to get back to. He sat leaning up against the tree with arms propped up behind his head like a make shift pillow his legs outstretched in front of him. He was wearing black skinny jeans a white tee shirt and his purple jacket. Sporting brown framed oakleys and a toothpick dangling out of his mouth he was at peace. All he wanted to do was forget about how bad the world was and his responsibility to it. So far so good. He chuckled to himself thinking about his sparring match with Uryu and Chad that morning. He was lucky to have such good friends.

"What ya thinking about B." Speak of the devils Uryu stood with his hands in the pockets of his navy blue slacks. He was waiting for Ichigo to answer him while Chad stood next to him looking around at the people in the open grassy area. He was wearing a red and gray plaid flannel, blue jeans and tan timberlands.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders before answering "Nothing important, just wanted to forget our troubles."

"Do you think it was wise to do it in such an open area B." Chad was looking at Ichigo now obviously disappointed in his friend for making such a poor decision.

"Naw not really. Or did you forget about our _body guards_." Ichigo gave Chad a toothy grin before he stood up and stretched he picked up his brown leather messenger bag and checked his watch "Time to get to class."

In the classroom, Ichigo sat down next to Keigo, Chad sat behind him and Uryu to his right and in front of him was Orihime. His day had been going so great to, now he was going to be tortured for the next hour. She smelled so good like vanilla and a hint of amber, he closed his eyes and tried to steady his heart and breathing, this wasn't going to be easy what the hell was he thinking cutting her out of his life. So here is his punishment for being so stupid and then like she read his mind she whipped around and looked him dead in the eyes, one of his eyebrows shot up. She inhaled sharply.

"I want to talk to you after class, and since we have been friends since grade school you can give me that." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak "It's not up for discussion." She turned back around in her seat.

Keigo snickered before he said "Well she sho told you." Orihime turned around again this time looking at Keigo.

"We don't need you giving us a play by play Keigo," She paused and nervously rubbed the back of her head she then looked back at Ichigo to give him a half smile before she turned back around.

After class Ichigo followed Orihime out of the room and down into the open atrium filled with students and faculty, he figured she wasn't going to hit him again with all these eyewitnesses besides she had asked Chad and Uryu to come along.

"First I just want to apologize for my behavior the other night I shouldn't have hit you like that." She was looking down at the floor holding her books close to her chest. She was wearing a light pink spaghetti shirt under a white cashmere sweater and with a light pink skirt that came down to her ankles. She began rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Look Orihime you don't have to apologize even though it's appreciated. Where did you learn to hit like that." Ichigo cocked his head to the side and smirked at the girl in front of him she was obviously a little flustered by the question.

"Oh about that Ichigo that's what I want to talk to you about." She gave him nervous giggle "Um, you know out of all our friends I was the only one without self defense training soooo." She looked back at her ballet shoe covered feet and began turning them in and out. "Well I convince Nel and Rangiku to train me and then we found this woman, who had this husband and then he had these nephews and a niece and this inventor brother and then the next thing I knew-."

BANG! BANG! AAAGGGH!

Before Orihime could get the rest of her confession out people started screaming and running for cover inside the building they were in. Shots continued to rang out as Ichigo, Chad and Uryu started running for the exit. Orihime dropped her books and grabbed Uryu by his blue blazer and Chad by his shirt and yanked them both back. They both let out a loud grunt, looking back at Orihime in shock, Ichigo hearing his friends from behind him stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where do you all think you're going, people usually run away from gunfire like these people here." Orihime started pointing at the people running by them.

"Orihime it's okay just stay here we will be right back I promise." Ichigo said he went to pull out his guns that were secure in his shoulder holsters.

"I wouldn't do that someone might think it's you that's doing all the shooting." She paused and and looked behind the men." besides they're here." She pointed in the direction of the exit, Sphinx and S&M were running towards them. The shooting now stopped.

"Are you all alright." S&M grabbed Ichigo's chin and turned it left and right inspecting his face for damage.

"Yeah we're good what's going on out there." Uryu replied while trying to see out the double glassed doors. People inside were hiding and whimpering behind chairs, stairs and even vending machines.

"A couple of reapers and hollows got into it, we need to get you all out of here." S&M grabbed a hold of Ichigo's hand pulling him along. "You don't need to be here when the cops show up, there are too many dead reapers and hollows out there for there not to be any questions."

Sphinx grabbed Uryu by the hand and began dragging him towards the exit while, Orihime latched on to Chad's arm. Chad asked the obvious question.

"Wait where is the black haired one." S&M and Sphinx turned to look at Chad and then at Orihime who was standing next to him.

"She's a bit tied up at the moment." Sphinx supplied, pulling Uryu along.

Minutes later Uryu stopped suddenly when he realize they were headed for the student parking lot "Where are you taking us." He asked while he was being rushed to his BMW nearby.

"To the Dollhouse, Stripe will know what to do next." Sphinx opened the passenger door for Uryu to get in.

At Urahara's shop everyone was getting out of the three vehicles when, Urahara walked outside waving his hand fan at them.

"My, my what a disaster this has all become, don't bother getting out, an emergency meeting has been called you need to turn around and head towards the office."

"Okay I'll drop Orihime off at home before I go." Ichigo turned to walk towards his car before Orihime cleared her throat.

"That's okay Ichigo I can find my way, you go on I will be okay." He turned to look back at her his mouth open about to speak. "No really, remember I can defend myself, or do you need a reminder." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms cocking a hip to the side.

Ichigo threw his hands up in surrender "Nope I don't need a reminder, well we should get going let's go guys."

* * *

At Visored Inc the eleven executive sat around the table no one speaking. Shinji finally broke the silence by banging his fist on the glass table. The sound vibrated off the walls and echoed in the silent room. The other ten in attendance just looked at him.

Fearing that something was wrong and hoping no one had broken into the secure conference room Sphinx and S&M burst into the room with weapons drawn. Shinji just grinned at the women.

"It's alright ladies just letting out my frustrations." He pinched the bridge of his nose and steadied his breathing. "Nine dead and two were civilians, that was just at the school." Ichigo looked at his Uncle in pure horror. "Things are getting pretty bad out there nephew. I don't think they even remember what they are fighting over anymore." He looked around the table with a heavy heart "The sell of Hogyokou is tomorrow, through Chameleon we have placed a bid to buy the serum, to at least keep Aizen or Yamamoto from receiving it. But unless we obtain the formula itself Mayuri will just keep making more."

Shinji stood from his black leather chair, placing his hands on the glass rectangular table and for what seem like the millionth time he stared at his face in the glass. His eye lids droop and dark circles had appeared under his eyes evidence he hadn't slept in days. His hair was longer and lacked luster. His once beautifully tanned skin was pale now with no color in his cheeks. He reached his right hand to his forehead to try to smooth out the wrinkles that gathered there since looking at his reflection. He was so tired so very tired and no matter how much he smiled, it wouldn't change his inner turmoil. He dropped his right hand and looked up at the people in the room who were looking at him intently.

"This company was founded on the belief that every man counts, every life matters and hard work and perseverance will get you any where. But sadly these beliefs will only get us so far going up against Aizen and Yamamoto." He lowered his gaze and not his head his breathing could be heard throughout the room. "Tomorrow is the day I have to ask you to go against everything we stand for." He paused a moment longer. "In speaking with our CEO we are both in agreement that in order for there to be peace again Aizen and Yamamoto must die." Shinji blood shot brown eyes scanned the faces of each individual present. His eyes fell on Chad first who gave him a single nod. He made his way around the room each person he looked at didn't speak just gave him a single nod, till finally his brown eyes rested on the brown eyes of his nephew. He didn't need Ichigo to speak he didn't need him to give him a nod because he already knew where he stood. He looked away before he could see his nephew nod in agreement the final evidence that the innocence he once had was truly gone.

* * *

Ichigo sat at his desk in his office which he was happy to say was twice the size of his bedroom. The office had a small sofa facing the double door entrance, a throw rug and a mahogany coffee table that matched his desk. In front of his desk were arm chairs that matched the sofa and to the right of his desk was a fireplace. He picked up a pencil and began twirling it between his index and middle finger. He place the eraser end to the pencil on his lower lip then tilted the chair back as far as it would go. He scoffed thinking about how he should be doing other things right now at the age of twenty one instead of running a company and plotting someone's death. There was a light tap on the door, and he barely got out the words come in before she entered his office.

The first thing he saw was her legs accented by white six inch open toe silver heel stilettos. He traveled up her legs stopping to admire her thighs and the weaponry hugging them. He continued to work his way up admiring the pink pleated skirt that was in danger of revealing her plump ass and the white spaghetti string corset that revealed her belly button and his mouth fell open when he notice her very lovely and very large breast. He finally reached her face and his heart melted at the innocence behind the smile she was giving him and the obvious blush on her face. She watched him look her over behind her pink mask as he took in the sight of her and now she was embarrassed how cute, didn't she realize she could break him in two if she wanted to. She giggled and gave him a small wave before speaking.

"Sir I can come back if you're busy." She placed her hands behind her back and looked at him waiting for a response.

"No, if you need something I have time." He was smiling at her thinking of the those legs wrapped around his waist.

"Uhm yes, I need to discuss something with you." Ichigo jumped up suddenly causing the girl to gasp.

"Fairy Tales is it." Ichigo asked she nodded. "Come in you don't have to just stand there. Please have a seat." Fairy Tales closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs. He walked around his desk and instead of sitting in the chair next to her he chose to sit on his desk looking down at her. He clapped his hands together. "Now what is it you want to talk to me about."

"It's about my identity, actually all of our identities well….well it's like this." Fairy Tales looked down at her hands and began twiddling her thumbs her left leg began shaking.

"Look I don't need to know the big secret." She looked back up at Ichigo's brown eyes he stood up from his desk and sat down in the chair next to her. "It's obvious you really don't want to tell me, or at least you're having a hard time telling me in any case I don't really need to know." She gave him a weak smile.

"Thank-you but I think-." Before she could finish her sentence, Ichigo had knelt down in front of her and grabbed her hand he was smiling at her and looking at her through those big brown eyes. She couldn't help herself and bent forward capture his lips with her own. Seconds later she realized who she was and jumped back covering her mouth with her hands her eyes wide from shock, she wanted to die right there.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo I shouldn't have done that it's just that you and then I." She couldn't finish her sentence. She covered her eyes and began shaking her head she was so stupid. Two nights ago she punched him and now she was kissing him, while hiding behind a mask. She was royally fucking everything up.

"It's alright." His voice broke through her thoughts. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you. Besides I like a little mystery every now and again." He pecked her lips and winked at her "Don't you." Fairy Tales was speechless and her brain was running a million miles an hour. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She forgot who she was again and why she was there. For the life of her she couldn't remember and she didn't care. She looked back at Ichigo he was still kneeling in front of her his left hand reached up to run through her black locks, he was studying her face and the emotions playing out on it. She bent forward and kissed him again. She felt his tongue on her lips asking for entrance. She snapped out of her trance and violently pushed him away. Ichigo stumbled back off his knee and into his desk banging his head on the edge.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Fairy Tales helped Ichigo to his feet feeling utterly embarrassed she turned to leave only to have him grab her arm.

"Please don't go, I know you didn't mean it. Look we all had a pretty shitty day and I could really use a friend right now." She turned to look him in the eyes the sadness she saw there broke her very soul. "Will you be my friend Fairy Tales if only for a little while." He tried to give her a smile, but the slight tremor in his cheeks told her it was forced. She walked the few inches back to him and placed both her hands on his chest, he brought her even closer hugging her around her waist.

"I will always be your friend." She reached up and ran a hand through his soft orange hair. Forgetting that she was in a mask and drowning in all things Ichigo, his scent his warm breath on her face and his soft lips on hers.

Ichigo bent down and kiss her more softly slightly tugging on her upper lip and this time when he asked for permission she allowed him in. There was no fight for dominance she all but melted into his touch she moaned as his tongue glided against the roof of her mouth.

Fairy Tales felt his hands moving from her waist exploring her backside then up her back as their tongues danced around her mouth. With much disappointment his mouth move away from hers and began trailing soft open mouthed kisses down her neck once he reached the base of her neck he used the tip of his tongue to retrace his kisses back up her neck eliciting a gasp from Fairy tales. With both her hands in his hair now she began to lightly tug at the soft orange tresses. Lost in the feeling of being so close to the boy she wanted since she could remember she didn't feel him lift her up and place her on his desk.

He captured her lips again taking a moment to suck on her bottom lip before letting it go. Disappointed and out of breath from the kissing Fairy Tales looked into Ichigo's brown eyes. He was positioned between her legs and holding her around her waist. He was inches from her face she could feel his warm breath. He rested his forehead on hers before he spoke.

"I want you, I've wanted you for so long now." He chuckled, before he moved his head to nip at her ear, he bit down gently on her lobe before whispering "Do you want me." With lust ruling all her senses, she snatched his jacket off with one swift movement, grabbing the front of his white tee shirt she pulled him down to capture his lips in another kiss passionate kiss. She broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. Chuckling Ichigo looked down at her grabbing her chin between his index and thumb.

"I take that as a yes."

"Has anyone ever told you you talk to damn much." she ran her hands up and down his perfectly sculpted chest before shoving him backwards, she jumped of his desk and pushed him again with tips of her fingers. Ichigo toppled backwards over the sofa nearly falling on the floor. Barely collecting himself with his left leg over the back of the sofa, Fairy Tales cooly walked around to the end and placed one hand on the arm rest, she looked down at her prey and licked her lips

"Hmm now where were we." Fairy Tales walked around to the front of the sofa and knelt down next to a wide eyed Ichigo. She grabbed his belt buckle and tugged it free never breaking eye contact. She slowly lowered his zipper, Ichigo's breathing became heavier from the anticipation. He looked away covering his eyes with his left arm. Fairy Tales reached into his pants and grabbed his harden member he groaned Ichigo. She pulled his throbbing length from his pants and set to work stroking him from the base to the head increasing her pace minute by long minute and giving him a slight tug drawing him deeper in his lust filled haze. Within minutes she knew he was getting close when his soft moans turned into vocal demands.

"ffuck yeah hhaarder." Ichigo arched his back and he was so close he was so very close he just needed her to stroke him harder faster, but she was just being so damn gentle. He moved his arm from his face to grab the back of the sofa and screwed his eyes shut. "Uhhgg fffaasterrr" He hoped she would understand.

"I'm sorry what was that." Fairy Tales had the most devilish smile on her face, she stopped stroking all together and placed a firm grip on his weeping member.

"Agggghh pleeease ddon't sstop." Ichigo grabbed at Fairy Tales arm for dear life nearly cutting off the circulation his need to cum overtaking all reason. He was about to tackle the woman to the ground and thrust inside her to get his release, when he felt her remove her hand all together. He eyes shot open in time to see Fairy Tales taking nearly all of him into hot wet cavern. Pulling him out to use the tip of her tongue to play with his slit. Ichigo's jaw clenched shut and he could have sworn his body completely locked up on him.

Fairy Tales traced the pulsating vein down to the base before taking Ichigo back into her mouth. She felt his hand on the back of her head trying to push her down further on his length. She wasn't one to be told what to do so using her left hand she grabbed his hand and bent a finger back. Ichigo tried to yell out in pain but Fairy Tales use that opportunity to say "Bad Boy" the vibration circulated through out Ichigo's entire body and his toes curled in his sneakers.

Her head continue to bob up and down Ichigo's head flew back and his spine nearly snapped in two. He yelled out in ectasy "Fffuck wwwoman." With all things fucking holy this woman was going to kill him. Fairy Tales sucked long and hard making sweet intoxicating slurping sounds music to Ichigo's ears. Ichigo felt his stomach tightened as blood began to rush to his head he was endanger of blackening out. Before his vision went white, Ichigo growled out his release into the awaiting hot cavern. Fairy Tales swallowed all of it humming to herself. Ichigo's hips began jerking upwards as the vibration of her humming sent him over the edge again.

Fairy Tales stood up and then bent down to place a tender kiss on Ichigo's lips she then turned on her heels to walk to away.

"Wh- where are you going." Ichigo asked trying to sit up.

"I'm leaving you seem…...let's just say spent." She shrugged her shoulders. Ichigo hopped and grabbed the petit one and pushed her back towards his desk.

"Hardly" He grunted in her ear picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried his face in her breast kissing the area exposed to him. He looked up into her brown eyes still covered by her pink mask.

"A little help here." Ichigo gave her his innocent smile. Fairy Tales took the hint and slowly unzipped her corset, pealing it from her body revealing herself to Ichigo. She held the corset out to the side and bit down on her lower lip before letting it go.

Still holding her up in the air he walked around to his chair and sat down with Fairy Tales straddling his legs, she leaned back on his desk running her fingers through his hair as he took one of her soft pink nipples in his mouth. Ichigo twirled his tongue around before gently biting down. He released her nipple to give the same treatment to other.

Ichigo placed Fairy Tales on his desk and reached up her skirt to remove her underwear gliding them down over her weaponry and heels. He began trailing kisses up her legs to her inner thigh. Fairy Tales could feel his warm breath on her sex. Her legs began to tremble with want as Ichigo inserted two fingers inside her.

"Ugh enough of that." She breathed out before grabbing his hand and placed her feet on the arms of his chair leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "Enough teasing already I want you inside me."

Ichigo chuckled which only served to aggravate Fairy Tales, he stood up and kicked off his shoes and socks then took his pants and boxers off. He then scooted her forward and ran his fingers over her weaponry before pulling them out of their holsters and then stabbing them in his desk on either side of her.

"You won't be needing these" He clicked his tongue with the roof of his mouth "and this either" pulling her pink skirt down her legs forcefully, Fairy Tales grabbed Ichigo by his waist to pull him closer, but Ichigo gently took her hands in his and placed them behind her back. Holding them there with his left hand he pulled out the pencil drawer in front of them with his right reaching for his silver handcuffs. Fairy Tales began squirming she opened her mouth to protest but Ichigo pressed his mouth to hers, he nipped at her bottom lip before engaging in a tongue battle for dominance. With her lost in the intoxicating kiss she forgot why she was fighting with him in the first place and before she knew it Ichigo had successful handcuffed her hands behind her back.

"Your mine now" he breathed out inches from her lips. He reached down to positioning himself at her dripping entrance his member aching with want. But he was going to take his time with her, he always loved it when women begged for him. He didn't like to brag but he was well endowed and he smirked to himself at the sight of Fairy Tales squirming on his desk, her arms moving behind her back he knew she was trying to break free she looked up from his weeping erection and looked him squarely in the eyes her bottom lip was quivering.

"Not so talkative now are you." He grabbed her by her ass lifting her up to slowly guide her back down on his erection inch by inch. Fairy Tales mouth fell open. She was panting now she was going to kill him when all this was over no one teased her like this not ever. But how could she punish him when he felt so good to her, so long and so hard filling her so nicely so perfectly. It was like there bodies were made for each other

"OH GOD" she yelled her body trembling all over from the need. "ppleease sssoooo slow AAAGGH." He was now completely sheathed, but he didn't move. Even though her muscles squeezed him in all the right ways she was so warm and tight and oh so very wet, it took all of him to not pound her into his desk. But he wanted to give her time to adjust he knew she would let him know when she was ready. And as expected Fairy Tales steadied her self on his desk with arms cuffed behind her back as she began to move her hips up and down. Pulling him almost all the way out of her leaving nothing but the head still inside before slamming back down on him.

Ichigo not wanting to be left out of the fun leaned into her with his hands still on her ass nails digging into her soft skin he began meeting her thrust with his own rough ones. The sound of their flesh slapping together was drowned out by Fairy Tales screams of passion and Ichigo's grunts as they both brought each other to climax.

Fairy Tales rested her head on his shoulder before looking up to capture his lips into a sloppy kiss, she then bit down on his lower lip nearly drawing blood. Ichigo let out a loud guttural growl before picking her up off his desk completely and bouncing her up and down on him. This woman was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to dominate her completely. With their foreheads together Fairy Tales only lasted a few more thrust before her head snapped back and she screamed out Ichigo's named at the height of her climax. Her body all but went limp in his arms as he continue to bring her up and down with all of his strength on his rock hard member. He then sat her back down on his desk tilting her ass up as he pounded her into his desk. As her walls clamped around him he only lasted a couple more thrust before releasing inside her. Her body shuddered slightly as he filled her with his hot seed. Ichigo gently pulled his softening length from inside her before he plopped down in his chair. Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his head on her chest. After he came down from his high he reached in the drawer to retrieve the key to uncuff Fairy Tales.

Fairy Tales used her index finger and thumb to raise Ichigo's chin to look him in the eye before she spoke. "Damn baby that was amazing. What ya say we do it again."

* * *

Ichigo turned over and looked at the sleeping form in his arms. They had managed to make love one more time in front of his fire place. She was still wearing her pink mask black wig and heels she had insisted on the heels. He repositioned himself on his elbow so that he could look down at the peaceful looking Fairy Tales. He cracked a half smile as he brushed a stray hair out of her face and he gave a light chuck as she nuzzled into his touch. He bent down and kissed her the temple before whispering.

"I love you always Orihime Inoue."

**Okay I apologize if this isn't up to your standards this is my first lemon. I write action and drama but like all things you can only get better hopefully. Well hopefully you guys enjoy it anyways. **


	7. Waiting

Chad was in a hurry he was running late to pick Ichigo up and he knew his friend wasn't going to be happy once he got there. He shoved his hands in his pockets to check for his keys, but of course they weren't there. He began frantically patting the pockets of his jeans, while looking around the room, he scanned the kitchen bar counter then the coffee table moving magazines and newspapers out of the way maybe they were hiding they liked to do that. He was in the process of searching his book bag on the floor when his keys were dangled in his face. He looked up to see his boyfriend looking down on him with lazy eyes. He went to snatch for them but Stark was slightly faster and pull them back.

"Now babe you know better than to think, you're gonna get these without payment." Stark reached down and pulled Chad to his feet by his arms bringing him into a heart stopping kiss. Chad almost melted into Stark's body before he realized his friend was waiting on him. So with much disappointment he pushed Stark away at the same time snatching the keys from his hands.

"I'm sorry but you've already made me late as it is." He pecked Stark on the lips "Later I'll give you what you want." He grabbed his jacket and hurried towards the door. His left foot was nearly over the threshold when he froze. His entire body tensed up and his eyes nearly bugged out his head, sweat beads were slowly forming on his brow. He was imaging things he had to be, there was no way Stark just asked what he thought he asked. How did he find out?

"Did you hear me Yasatoro" Coyote Stark was leaning against the far wall with both hands in his pockets looking down, he didn't want to see Chad's face when he begin to lie to him.

"I….I don't" Chad began he was still standing in the doorway with the door wide open contemplating running he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Stark jumped in.

"You know you have never been good at lying once your hand has been caught in the cookie jar." Stark exhaled sharply and then ran his left hand through his hair, he looked up only to be staring at Chad's back. "NOW ANSWER MY QUESTION." The sudden raised tone of Stark's voice made Chad jump.

"Yes Coyote I'm an executive at Visored, I'm the Vice President." Chad heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard Stark's gun cock. Chad closed his eyes ready for the shot that never came.

In a low whisper pointing the gun at the back of Chad's head Stark asked the question he had been wanting to ask since he saw Chad walk into Visored Inc "Are we-" He paused and closed his eyes praying to someone to gain the strength to finish his question he opened his eyes "Are we real."

He watched Chad's tense shoulders hunch over and his head drop. He watched Chad shake his head side to side and cover his eyes with one hand. Stark gripped the black beretta in his hand more firmly as his body began to tremble from his growing anger but he had to be sure if Chad was shaking his head no or from disbelief. "I need to hear you say it Yasatoro."

Dropping his hand and raising his head, Chad turned his head to the left to look at Stark from the corner of his eye. "Hell yeah we're real, but so is what's going on out there." He turned to look back at out the open door bracing himself for what was coming next. "Now I have to go get Ichigo so if you're gonna shoot me then lets get it over with."

* * *

Ichigo stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror, before reaching down and splashing cold water on his face. What a royal ass he had become. He smirked at his reflection in the mirror as the events from the previous night played out in his head. Hell at the time he thought it was a good idea, no that's a lie he knew it was a bad idea before the moment, in the moment, and after the moment. After the deed was done he chose to bask in the moment and deal with the consequences later. But when he opened his eyes he was alone in his office. He contemplated going to her apartment to get a straight answer from her. But then he remembered he wasn't suppose to know it was her. That would just open a new pandora's box, and he was definitely not ready to go there. He could easily lie and say he knew it was her because they grew up together but that would just be another lie added to a long list of lies. He smacked his forehead "Good job Ichigo, you are fucking amazing you know that." He said looking at his reflection in the mirror.

A few minutes later Ichigo stood outside his apartment building with a scowl on his face Chad was late yet again and he was really not in the mood for this shit today. He pulled out his phone and pressed Chad's speed dial. The call went straight to voicemail Ichigo gripped the phone in his hand ready to toss it into oncoming traffic. "I don't like to be kept waiting he knows that. Son of a-" Ichigo didn't finish his sentence his phone started ringing he answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"I'm coming B I'm just around the corner." Chad sounded slightly on edge, Ichigo rubbed his forehead in frustration huffing into the phone before answering his best friend.

"Just hurry up Big Man today isn't the day to be late." Before Chad could answer Ichigo ended the call. Within a few minutes he heard Chad's speakers coming from around the corner. The pick up screeched to a halt right in front of a very agitated Ichigo. Ichigo situated himself in the front seat before turning the volume down on the radio, he was getting ready to tear into Chad when he saw the expression on his friends face.

"What is it Big Man" Ichigo folded his arm across his chest and sat back in the seat glaring at Chad waiting for a response.

"I don't know how he found out B, but Coyote knows the truth." Ichigo jumped up in his seat.

"Which truth, how much does he know." Chad bowed his head grabbing a hold of his hair slightly tugging at his messy brown locks.

"I don-don't know, I bolted before he could tell me or….kill me." Chad felt a slight tremor through his body before Ichigo's hand touched his shoulder.

"Shit tell me you're being dramatic did he really try to kill you." Chad only nodded his head "Fuck did he say how long he's known." Chad shook his head. "Damn it we need to know what he knows. Fuck man we need to know." Ichigo paused and chose his words carefully. "You need to go back and find out." Chad raised his head and exhaled sharply "I'll go with you if you want and so will Uryu."

"NO I have to go alone Coyote is to dangerous." Chad stared off into the street in front of him. "What have I done, I should have told him. I ruined everything and he's gonna kill me."

"No I don't believe that." Ichigo supplied Chad turned to look at him. "It's obvious he's conflicted because he loves you and that is the only reason we are all still breathing right now." Chad nodded before putting the car in drive, there was a few minutes of silence in the truck before Chad spoke.

"Hey B" Ichigo looked over at Chad "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting." Ichigo gave his friend a warm smile. He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes.

No he didn't like to be kept _waiting._

_

* * *

Flashback six months ago_

_They were identical twins with a weird and remarkable resemblance to each other. Unlike Ichigo's bright orange hair Shiro had white hair and extremely pale skin. Due to a rare disease he contracted when they were children Shiro's once brown eyes were now golden set in a back drop of black. Most of the kids in school were terrified of him, but Shiro never let that get to him so instead he used it to his advantage to get sympathy from the ladies._

_Although Shirogo and Ichigo were complete opposites they were still the best of friends and did almost everything together some cracked jokes on whether or not they were born connected at the hip. Next to Chad and Uryu Shirogo was an extension of Ichigo and vice versa._

_"Slow down Shiro you're gonna get us both killed." Ichigo scolded his twin brother from the passenger seat of his brother's ferrari. Shirogo grinned his devilish grin before turning to his brother._

_"Honestly King you could be such a chicken shit sometimes you know that." Ichigo reached over and smacked his older brother on the back of the head. Shirogo swerved into the next lane and then over corrected and skidded up on to the sidewalk causing a couple of people to jump out of the way._

_"Watch what you're doing you idiot." Ichigo yelled and much to his chagrin Shirogo grabbed his stomach and began laughing out loud._

_"Scared King don't worry I am in complete control at all times." Shiro looked to his brother with a flicker of mischief in his eyes. "No worries I would never get ya killed your highness."_

_Ichigo clicked his tongue before responding "I told you to stop calling me that you ass."_

_"Well when you stop acting like his majesty I will stop treating ya like it." Shirogo slammed on the breaks in front of Ichigo's school making Ichigo jolt forward in his seat. "Now get ya ass out ya gonna make me late for a company meeting." Ichigo rolled his eyes._

_"Hey don't forget tonight is family night so pick me up from the apartment around 8."_

_"Okay. Now get the fuck out bro." Shirogo reached over and shoved his twin out the door. Slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder Ichigo watched his twin drive away making a mental note to kick his ass later._

_

* * *

Kiskue Urahara was the Director of Intelligence and the lead scientist of Research and Development for Visored Inc quite frankly he was over qualified for both jobs, but for now Kiskue just sat at his desk completely disgusted with himself. This genius of a man was responsible for the death of two other men and now they would never get to see their families again because he was a total dip shit idiot._

_They labeled him a brilliant scientist but brilliant men don't make stupid arrogant mistakes or do they. He created the formula and he ran every test known to man before trying it out on humans, but the first human trial for the Hogyokou had gone terribly wrong._

_After the injections the soldiers showed amplified strength, agility and increased speed, they were perfect specimens and the military superiors in attendance were in awe. But after having the serum Hogyokou in their system for a couple of hours the soldiers became more volatile and unresponsive to commands. To control the soldiers Kiskue decided to use tranquilizer darts but once the soldiers realize they would be taken down they began attacking everyone at the demonstration. One of the soldiers was shot twice in the chest by a General and died within minutes. The other was taking down successfully with a tranquilizer by Kiskue._

_But the horror didn't end there the dead soldier didn't stay down, he reanimated and began eating the nearest person to him which happened to be a scientist. The reanimated soldier was shot between the eyes and hit the ground like a block of cement, while the scientist bled to death. Before long he too began jerking which only meant the serum had side effects Kiskue had not foreseen and just like the other soldier he had to be shot in the head._

_Kiskue poured himself a half of glass of Jack Daniels before knocking it back in two gulps. He slammed the glass down on his desk pouring himself another half glass and knocking it back as well. There was a light tap on his door before his lab assistant Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked in._

_"Mr Urahara, Mr Hirako has called a meeting and you're late." Mayuri stood in front of Kiskue's desk watching his boss knock back another glass of Jack Daniels before he stood up and made his way to the conference room._

_In the conference room of Visored Inc sat the executives awaiting his arrival, he was more than prepared to hand in his resignation if they so desired. He didn't feel worthy of his position any longer. He took his seat next to the Vice President of the company who was the hot head nephew of the President and the CEO. When Kiskue took his seat the albino smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder._

_"It's okay genius we all fuck up sometimes." Shirogo gave him his devilish grin "So you got a couple of people killed at least it wasn't in the middle of a battle. Shit would have really been fucked up." For some reason that didn't make Kiskue feel better._

_"Shiro do us a favor and shut the hell up." The president who sat across from Shirogo with his long black wavy unkempt hair had his head rested on his fist glaring at Shirogo through his frameless black shades. His name was Zangetsu._

_"Ah Uncle give me a break I'm just trying to cheer up the genius." He stuck his tongue out and gave a toothy grin._

_"Alright Alright let's start this meeting." Shinji interjected he was rather amused by his nephew of the two twins Shirogo was the one he most related to while Ichigo always got along best with Zangetsu._

_Shinji began with the usual updates on the progress of Visored Inc doing his best to stay away from the topic everyone was more interested in discussing. Visored Inc fronted as a modest company owning small family owned businesses and a couple of clinics which were all ran by the oldest brother Isshin Kurosaki. Isshin always stayed away from company meetings he much preferred to be a silent partner._

_With the introduction of Kiskue Urahara to the company's executive staff Visored Inc was able to venture further into the field of weapons and drug development with the two on occasion intertwining. Hogyokou being the prime example._

_"Enough of this shit are we going to fire this perverted dumb ass or not." Hiyori was sitting at her seat with her eyes squinted glaring at Kiskue she was in a sour mood more than usual today._

_"I am prepared to step down, I am aware my actions have dishonored this company." Kiskue bowed his head and folded his hands in his lap._

_"That won't be necessary brother." Both Shinji and Zangetsu spoke. Kiskue had grew up with the three brothers being an orphaned kid he was taking in by their family and was treated like a fourth son. Kiskue looked up into Zangetsu's shielded eyes and then into Shinji's brown eyes he gave them a warm smile. He nodded before folding his hands on the table._

_"We are a family here at Visored" Shinji began "And we don't turn our backs on each other." Shinji clapped his hands together "Now get the hell out of here, meeting adjourned. Oh wait I got something for you two." Shinji waved a hand at Zangetsu and Shirogo. Both men gave him a quizzical look before sitting back down in their seats. "Well you two really stepped up as my second and third and I wanted to honor the both of you." Shinji pulled out two glossed black rectangular boxes and handed one each to Shirogo and Zangetsu._

_Inside the cases was a silver custom made Beretta an exact twin to the other, the grip was gold plated and on the left side of the barrel was their name and on the right was their position in the company. Shirogo immediately hugged his whispering to it how much he loved it and calling it his precious. Zangetsu began examining his taking it apart laying the pieces out on the table. He looked over to his younger brother and thanked him. Shinji raised his arms in protest._

_"Hey it wasn't my idea it was Ichigo's. He said something about his idiot twin needing protection, Isshin and I just put up the money to get them made, Ichigo was the one to pick the model and design, while Kiskue here actually made them." Shinji looked over at his nephew who's mouth was wide open._

_"King came up with this, that fucking nerd." He scoffed "woulda never guessed."_

_The remaining four men in attendance began laughing at the idea of Ichigo designing a weapon. He was the only male in the family with the non violent personality. True he could handle himself in a fight but it was always the last resort. With the battle between Gotei 13 and Los Noches heating up the four brothers knew things were going to get out of hand real soon and they all had decided to prepare themselves to protect what was theirs. Shirogo being the hot head that he was immediately sign on for the big fight. Isshin did everything to talk Shiro out of it but as always Shiro was going to do what Shiro wanted to do. So Isshin decided to make it perfectly clear that Ichigo would have nothing to do with Visored Inc and would finish college to get his business degree. Ichigo was displeased about the idea but completely understood where they were coming from he wasn't the one for fighting and Shiro was always the one with the blood on his hands the best he could do for his family he was already doing._

_The men were interrupted by Shinji's personal assistant Sheamia Songz she was panting and blood was trickling down her face._

_"What the-" Shinji began he was cut off by Sheamia._

_"Sir I just caught Mayuri stealing something from the labs, I tried to stop him but his assistant Nemu knocked me over the head." She was gripping on to the door as if to keep her self from falling._

_"When did this happen." Kiskue rushed over to the young woman and grabbed her shoulders._

_"I was knocked out sir, it happened a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry I couldn't stop them." She looked up into Kiskue's eyes and watch the horror play out on his face. Kiskue turned back to his adopted brothers and nephew. Zangetsu had already put his gun back together and was ready for action._

_"We have to stop him, if he has taken what I think he has we are in trouble." In agreement Shinji, Zangetsu and Shirogo followed Kiskue back to his office where he pulled up all the information he could find on Mayuri. He found out that about a month ago Mayuri had purchased an abandon warehouse in a vacant part of town he figured that would be a good place to start._

_

* * *

Thirty minutes later the four men stood across the street from the warehouse waiting for their back up. Within a few minutes Rose and Love pulled up in Love's black SUV._

_"We have been monitoring the building people are in there but we don't know how many." Kiskue said to the two men once they walked up and stood next to the group. Love nodded his head and looked in the direction of the warehouse._

_"Have you confirmed that asshole took the serum." He asked_

_"Yes he took the serum and the formula to make it." Kiskue's jaw clinched and his hands balled up into fist. "He isn't smart enough to make it without the formula. He only has a small sample it's not enough to enhance anybody and it will take a couple of hours for him to make more"_

_"Then let's go get it back." Love began stomping off into to the direction of the warehouse._

_"Wait we can't just go walking in there he has to have-" Shinji was cut off by his hot head nephew._

_"Like hell we can't let's go Love. I've been waiting to kick that blue haired freaks ass for a long time now." Shirogo pulled out his new precious and held it out to the side pointing it towards the ground as he ran behind Love followed by Rose. Once they reached the entrance they barely heard Zangetsu screaming hold on before Love kicked in the door and shots rang out._

_Who started firing first no one remembers but in the matter of moments both Love, Rose and Shirogo had taken out four men that guarded the entrance. Shinji, Kiskue and Zangetsu made their way to the back of the warehouse where they suspected Mayuri was hiding while Love Rose and Shirogo took care of the other guards that were coming from offices and down the stairs._

_Kiskue had hoped he wouldn't have to kill anybody else that day but of course he wasn't so lucky as they went further into the warehouse more men came out of nowhere and it was kill or be killed. Kiskue was ducking behind a large crate trying to take cover from flying bullets when he saw Mayuri holding a silver brief case running out the side door with his assistant Nemu. He looked over to Zangetsu and yelled. "That asshole is getting away."_

_Zangetsu had been hiding behind a wall and stole a quick glance in the direction of the door. He turned to look at Kiskue. "Cover me I'll stop him." Kiskue nodded. Zangetsu changed his clip before running for the door. From his position near the front door Shirogo saw his uncle running outside and so he ducked out the front._

_

* * *

"Hold it right there Mayuri drop the damn case." Zangetsu had his gun pointed at Mayuri's head. Mayuri turned around and dropped the case in his left hand at the same time raising his right to point a gun at Zangetsu._

_"Well Well Zangetsu it seems we are at an impasse." He grinned at the man standing on the opposite end of his gun. "What do you say we both drop our guns and I cut you in on the sale. I'm pretty sure I could make a lot of money on Urahara's formula."_

_"That's never going to happen now drop your weapon."_

_Mayuri shook his head while Nemu reached down to pick up the case._

_"Now Nemu and I are going to get into the car and you are going to let us." Mayuri made a hand gesture to his assistant, she moved towards the car door but froze on the spot when a gun was placed to her temple._

_"Ah Ah Ah, now where are you going with that pretty." Nemu's breath got caught in her throat at the sound of Shirogo's taunting voice. "Now put that case down lil lady." Nemu did as she was told and then held her hands up in surrender. "I guess you lose Mayuri, ya know I really don't like you and I think you're" He paused a moment "a hideous sort of man and your fashion sense is fucked." Shirogo laughed out loud at his joke throwing his head back, he laughed long and loud, so loud he didn't hear the gun cock behind his head before it blew his brains all over Nemu's face. The young woman began to scream going into a fit of hysterics while frantically wiping Shirogo's brain matter from her face and then her clothes._

_In pure horror Zangetsu forgot himself momentarily and made to rush for his nephew's falling body and in the moment of his lapse of judgement he was shot in the chest by Mayuri. His gun fell to the ground as he grabbed at his chest falling to his knees and then finally on his stomach. Lying in his own pool of blood he heard the voices over him talk._

_"Sorry I was late, I had shit to do." The female voice floated down to Zangetsu's ears. He heard Mayuri laugh. 'That bitch' Zangetsu thought._

_"Well no matter you made it just in time. Aizen and Yamamoto will be happy to hear we were able to get the serum."_

_"They won't be to happy when you try to sell it to them though." The woman kicked at Zangetsu's body. He rolled over on his back coughing up blood and gasping for air. In a desperate attempt he began feeling around for his gun, before he heard it being kicked away from him the metal sliding across the pavement. "You're not dead yet you dumb ass." Zangetsu looked up into the face of his nephew's murderer he couldn't believe she had betrayed them. "Would you like me to put you out of your misery Old man Getsu." She pointed her gun down at his head."_

_"Why, Why are you doing this Hiyori." He managed to choke out._

_"Why does anybody do anything in this town. Money and Power what a dumb ass. Now when I'm done with you what do you say to me finishing off your brothers and taking over Visored." Zangetsu opened his mouth to answer but was shot between his eyes before he could._

_Mayuri feeling triumphant walked over and picked up the briefcase and bent down to spit in Shirogo's face. Silence fell over the warehouse and the street as the gunfire inside stopped. Hiyori tucked her gun in the back of her pants waist band and ran in the direction of her car she parked around the block._

_Mayuri jumped in his car and with Nemu in the passenger seat he drove off his loud cackles echoing out of his opened car window._

_After successfully killing the remaining guards inside the warehouse Shinji, Kiskue, Rose and Love made their way outside to look for Shirogo and Zangetsu. Shirogo's ferrari was still parked outside which meant they hadn't gone far. Running around to the side of the building where the parking lot was Shinji was the first to discover their bodies. Kiskue walked over to Shiro and fell to his knees he picked the young boy up in his arms, his shame taking over as he stared down at the remaining half of the boy's once beautiful face. This was his fault the blame was solely on him._

_Still glued to the spot where he had first notice their bodies, Shinji began to slowly creep over to the motionless form of his brother, and as he knelt down to the lifeless body his eyes welled with tears and his cries of pain was the only sound heard for miles._

_Across town Ichigo stood on the curb outside the apartment he shared with his twin brother_

_patiently waiting…..._


	8. And the Shit keeps coming!

She sat alone on a park bench thinking about the events of the previous night. Where did it all go wrong. Maybe she didn't deserve the man she loved, but hey life wasn't fair. Well no matter it was time to push forward there was a mission at hand and now her focus had to be all on that. She sat licking at her strawberry ice cream cone. She moaned as the tantalizing flavor hit her taste buds, and it reminded her of her strawberry lover from the night before. Oh how her mind kept wandering back to where she didn't want it to go. A soccer ball hit her foot knocking her out of her trance. A little boy ran towards her with his outstretched hands, Orihime bent over and picked up the ball handing it to the young brown haired boy giving him a gentle smile as she did so.

The innocence on his face as he thanked her and ran back to his awaiting friends made her heart skip and her stomach twist up in knots. She remembered that innocence an innocence she had once held up until a year ago. She shuddered as her mind once again took her back to where she didn't want to go.

_About a year ago…._

_She was wearing a flower print sky blue halter dress with matching flip flops as she rushed through the streets of Karakura Town, she was terribly late for girls night in with her sister and cousin. She had stayed late after class to go over some math problems with Keigo. He had offered to walk her home but not wanting to impose she declined the offer. Orihime had been so focused on getting home she hadn't noticed the black town car that had been following her since she left the school. In fact she only noticed it when she was about to cross an alley and it screeched to a halt in front of her blocking her path._

_He stepped out of the backseat passenger side of the car with an air of arrogance in the way that he moved. He was wearing an all white suit complete with black shirt and tie. He was skinny with pale skin and he wasn't much taller than she was. His ice cold green eyes pierced her flesh as he began studying her features. She fumbled on her words as she tried to excuse herself and walk around the car. He instantly grabbed her arm and brought her closer to his body. He looked down on her as he spoke._

_"Where do you think you're going, isn't it obvious I want a moment of your time, or are you that rude." She was at a lost for words she began blubbering and shaking her head her entire body tensing up. She began wiggling trying to free her self from his grasp, he was incredibly strong for a weak looking man. She didn't want to be in this situation not in the slightest, this was creepy beyond words. She tried to reassure herself, he wasn't going to do anything to her not in broad daylight not with all these witnesses right?_

_"Did you hear me little girl." His tone was assertive and domineering, she always liked it when a man knew what he wanted but right now she didn't like this not at all, not with the way he was looking at her. "Answer me little girl."_

_"Pleasse pplease let me go sssir." He held her more firmly gripping both of her arms pulling her closer to his body._

_"Get in the car." She shook her head feverishly hoping that he was giving her an option but sadly she knew he wasn't. He turned from her, letting go of her left arm and pulling her along by her right to shove her into the car. Not knowing what else to do, she reached up with her free hand and slammed his head down on the roof of the car as hard as she could. Slightly daze he let go of her other arm and without hesitation she darted down the alley._

_She only made it half way down the alley before realizing that it was a dead end. She turned around to stare into his green eyes that were glittering with anger. "I see you want to do this the hard way little girl." He began walking towards her, as she began taking steps back, but as he grew closer and closer to her she realized she really hadn't been moving at all._

_He was up on her again breathing down into her face, his nostrils were flaring and his mouth turned up. She was about to beg for her life before her vision went white. He had smacked her so hard across the face it sent her flying into a dumpster to her right. She tumbled into a heap on the ground fumbling around trying to collect herself. She heard his chilling voice speak, it sent a tremor through her spine._

_"Since you want to act like trash, I will treat as such." He bent down and grabbed her by her throat lifting her to her feet. She began gasping for air, trying desperately to beg for her life, but every desperate plea was lost in her gurgled screams of agony as he began banging the back of her head against the edge of the iron green dumpster. "trash, trash, trash" he taunted and chanted over and over._

_He paused a second and looked down at the red head crying in his grasp she clawed at the hand that was around her throat, she was going to black out soon if he didn't let go. He bent down and kissed the girl on her lips tasting the salt of her tears. He felt her face turn up in disgust and it only served to anger him further. He released her neck while using his other hand to turn her around so that her back was to him. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so that she was looking at him upside down._

_"Now you and I are going to have fun little girl, and if you make any wrong moves, he-" He turned her head in the direction of his car, his driver now sitting on the hood with a gun pointed in their direction. "is going to blow your head off. Got it little girl."_

_"ppp plea" once again her vision went white as the green eyed monster banged her forehead on the edge of the dumpster. She began screaming even louder than before as she felt her panties being ripped from her body. Would no one help her?_

_He had her by the neck and with his other hand she heard him undoing his pants. If she was going to do anything now would be the time. She began looking around and as if a gift from above she saw the green glass flicker in the light catching her eye almost immediately. She knew that even if she managed to fight him off she still had a gun to worry about but she'd be damn if she was going to make it easy for him._

_Leaning forward to reach into the dumpster to grab the broken beer bottle, she used all the force and energy in her body to jerk her head back effectively head butting her attacker. He immediately growled out in anger reaching for Orihime as she swirled around with the broken bottle in hand._

_Not being too skilled in the art of self defense she swiped in his direction hoping to make contact and inflict enough pain. Orihime slashed his face from his eye down to his chin, blood spurting as the man grabbed at his face wailing in pain._

_She began to run towards the opening to the alley but the driver cocked his gun making her freeze on the spot. She stared at him wanting him to at least look her in the eye before he shot her but before he could pull the trigger a dark skinned woman with golden eyes and long purple hair kicked him in the face sending him flying off the hood of the car._

_"I thought I heard someone screaming, I came as fast as I could are you alright." She reached a hand out to the shaken girl who was now shaking her head side to side. "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, we need to get out of here before these two collect themselves."_

After that day Orihime had decided enough was enough and immersed herself into training to become stronger which ultimately led to her becoming an Angelic Doll. She never regretted the hand she was dealt but oh how she wanted to go back to the easier days. As for her attacker she found out that he was one of the executives at Los Noches Industries his name was Ulquoirra Cifer. To cover up the cut she had given him during their encounter he had a green line tattooed over it and another matching line descending from his other eye giving him the appearance of crying a man. She snickered at the thought of the man ever shedding actual tears. Orihime's cell phone began ringing breaking her train of thought her ring tone lifting her spirit as the words made their way to her ears

_Keep ya head up_

_ooh child things are gonna get easier_

_ooh child things'll get brighter_

_She flipped open the small device already knowing who was on the other line._

"Yes Stripe," She spoke into the phone, taking a moment to finish off the strawberry treat in her hand, the cool and calm voice spoke back to her through the ear piece.

"Yes my darling Fairy Tales it's _dinner_ time. Go to the clearing at the end of the park, Transporter will be there waiting for you. You will be escorting Chameleon to the sale and you will have to change on the way. Understood."

"Yes Sir" She nodded as she answered him.

"Very good then good luck." Stripe ended the call. Orihime stood up and looked in the direction of the brown haired boy who was in middle of playing his own version of soccer with his friends. She smiled warmly at the group and shook her head and then made her way to the awaiting car mumbling under her breath.

"It maybe to late for me, but not for you so tonight is for you little one." She walked only for a few minutes before she saw the black SUV, she jumped into the back seat and immediately started changing into her field clothes. When she was done she turned her attention to the driver and the other passenger seated in the front seat. Although both were men she had no problem changing in front of them, they had become her best friends over these past couple of months, she would risk her life for them and she knew they had no problem doing the same for her.

"Well Noba Kurodo are you ready to take down Mayuri we only get one shot at this." She adjusted her mask over her eyes. Noba being the man of few words just nodded his head as he drove the SUV through the quiet streets of Karakura Town. Kurodo on the other hand turned around with his index finger in the air.

"Actually Miss Fairy Tales tonight is completely out of our hands as far as our end of the mission is concerned." Normally Kurodo was a tall lean man with two tone black and yellow hair. He wore circular glasses that over shadowed his gray eyes. Today he was proving that he deserved his code name Chameleon, if she didn't know any better she would have sworn that it was another person sitting in the passenger seat. Kurodo was disguised as an elderly man with white slicked back hair, large side burns that extended to his white beard. He wore a purple sweater and black slacks and black leather dress shoes. On his face he wore gold framed glasses. Today he was Gyokaku Kumoi leader of the Kasumioji clan. A man who claimed his position by first killing the entire Kasumioji family in cold blood.

"Well Kurodo, you may be right about that, in fact I know you're right, but I have faith that we are going to be successful on both ends." She gave him a weak smile, he turned back around in his seat. They drove the rest of the way to the Kasumioji compound in silence.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Kiskue Urahara sat in his office in his underground training labyrinth reflecting on the course of his life. Distraught and totally broken after the death of his adopted brother and nephew he resigned from his position at Visored. He wanted to focus all his energy on finding Mayuri and the serum that had caused so much grief to his family and so many others in the course of one day.

Once free from the bonds of Visored his first order of business was to visit the families of the men that had lost their lives due to the serum and his arrogance. In doing so he found that it only added to his heartbreak. The scientist that was killed by the enhanced soldier was a widower with three children. Two were in college and one in high school. The children had no other family and no means of income so Kiskue offered them a home he felt he owed the scientist that much. So he and his wife took in Lirin, Noba and Kurodo claiming them to be his long lost family.

As for the soldier that was killed in visiting his family he met the man's older brother who had two young children of his own. His brother had been his best friend and he wanted nothing more than to avenge his death. So when Kiskue decided to start his own convert ops division that would operate out of his candy store, it didn't take much to get the inventor Tessai to join him.

At first his wife of three years was against the idea of him starting his own covert operation but eventually agreed to join him only if he asked for the backing of his family. When he pitched the idea to his family they had immediately agreed to back him with whatever he needed and so Stripe was born.

Kiskue had troubles finding Mayuri after he disappeared that night from the warehouse. With every technology at his disposal he still had trouble locating him. If and when he finally located him Mayuri would be gone by the time the Dolls got to his location. After playing cat and mouse with Mayuri for months Kiskue switched his strategy and started monitoring the big game in town figuring that Mayuri would be trying to sell the serum to the highest buyer. As sure enough he was right Mayuri resurfaced a couple weeks back, he began looking at possible warehouses and factories that the man could be operating out of. The first factory actually turned out to be manufacturing explosives which the Dolls had to destroy. Then there was the disaster at the warehouse where the Dolls were so close to retrieving the serum but was overpowered by enhanced thugs.

Kiskue had warned the Dolls about the effects of the serum but he hadn't expected Mayuri to have enhanced the thugs that were working for him. The effects of the serum only lasted for a couple of hours and he hadn't expected Mayuri to have come up with a way to extend the time, he honestly didn't believe his old assistant was that smart, of course he could hold his own in a lab but bio drugs were not his forte. The fact that the thugs were enhanced suggested that Mayuri knew they were coming, and if that was true that meant that someone at Visored had tipped him off.

"Hmm" Kiskue rubbed his chin running his thumb over the stubble growing there. He folded his hands in front of him as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. This was always the hardest part of the missions the waiting, he planned the missions down to the minutest detail and now he had to put his faith and trust in his team.

* * *

Coyote Stark was having a shitty day to say the least after effectively failing at killing his boyfriend and his friends Stark marched into Los Noches Industries and straight to his office slamming the door behind him. He plopped down in his chair and grabbed the picture of his deceased sister off his desk and stared at it. She had been the light of his life and although the little demon gave him hell every day of his life, she had been his reason for breathing and existing. When she was gun down in a street fight between hollows and reapers he found it hard to not follow her into the next life.

But the person who had been there when she was shot, the same person who had tried to save her life, the person who had went to her funeral to offer condolences had been the one person to bring him back from the brink of death. Stark had been so close to ended it all after losing Lilynette but Chad wouldn't have it. They started out as friends and over the course of the past year they had become much more. They had become lovers and not to long after they were living together.

Stark loved it when things were simple and now he was so conflicted how in the hell was he supposed to kill his savior, best friend and lover. It wasn't fucking possible but something had to give. After all Chad did betray and lie to him. He rubbed his chin thinking on the matter trying to convince himself to murder his lover, with the argument always going back to the matter of the stain on his heart which was Chad. Before he could ponder on the issue his cell phone buzzed looking down at the caller ID he didn't want to answer the phone but knew he couldn't avoid the inevitable so with much reluctance he answered.

"Coyote we need to talk." Chad's voice almost melted his heart, he wanted everything to go back to the way they had been, even if he was being Chad's fool, but sadly reality had enter their world.

"Trust me you don't want to talk to me, you need to give me time to cool down Chad." He tried to make his voice sound cold and distance surprisingly enough that wasn't too hard to accomplish.

"I understand that but I can't, too much is on the line here and shit is about to get heavy between our comp-"

"SHIT IS ALREADY HEAVY YASUTORO OR ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF FURTHER." Stark's body began to tremble from anger for the second time that day.

"No Babe I'm not I swear, and I know you don't want to hear this but we really shouldn't let this affect our relationship." Chad heard Coyote growl into the phone before the man spoke.

"Relationship our relationship you know I'm starting to think that our relationship was never real-" He was cut off by Chad.

"I told you that it was." Chad waited for a response that never came he exhaled sharply into the phone before continuing " I have to go but I will see you later at home, ok." Again nothing from his boyfriend "Coyote."

"WHAT YASUTORO" Stark's body was beginning to tense up he wanted to strangle something or someone and at this point it didn't matter who.

"I love you." and like nothing at all Stark's muscles relaxed and he felt the tears at the corner of his eye but he immediately remembered himself because assassins don't cry at least not the ones that worked for Sosuke Aizen.

"…...Chad I" But before Stark could finish his sentence Chad ended the call. "DAMN IT." He slammed the picture down on his desk the glass shattering on impact as he flung his phone across the room. Stark's breath hitched as he looked down at the shattered glass covering the smiling face of his green haired pink eyed sister.

"Should I come back when you are not maniacal Stark." Stark looked up to see Ulquiorra Cipher the Director of Finance at Los Noches giving him a quizzical look.

"No what do you want." Stark wasn't in the mood to deal with anything or anybody but he had to appear to be business as usual.

"Aizen is preparing for the sell of the Hogyokou he wants you and I there with him." Ulquiorra put his hands in his pockets. "We are to meet him now Stark."

Reluctantly Stark followed Ulquiorra to the fifty first floor secretly hoping that Aizen wouldn't ask for a progress report on the assignment he gave him a few days ago.

* * *

Byakuya walked behind a very happy Yamamoto. They were on their way to the sell of Hogyokou and to Yamamoto this was the first step in taking over the world and getting rid of Aizen once and for all. Since the death of Byakuya's sister the previous week Yamamoto wanted the young man by his side. No one knew why this was maybe the old geezer believed that the man would finally crack and turn against him or maybe it was his sick and twisted way of thanking the Kuchiki family for their ultimate sacrifice to his plan.

The death of Rukia had been more beneficial to him than having the young wench alive. He didn't think the reapers would take her death so personal and lash out the way that they did but fortunately for him they did and he wasn't the one to correct them and he made explicit orders to his executive staff that the circumstances surrounding her death be kept a secret.

Genryusai Yamamoto climbed into his stretched limo with Byakuya, Ukitake, and Shunsui climbing in after him. He sat there pondering which company he would take down first the headache Visored or the gigantic pain in his ass Los Noches either way once he got his hands on that serum tonight, neither company would stand a chance.

* * *

Ichigo, Chad and Uryu sat in Ichigo's office at Visored Inc discussing Chad's dilemma deciding that it was best for Chad to confront Stark. It was also decided that Ichigo and Uryu would go with him and sit outside in case he needed back up.

After listening to his best friend have it out with his boyfriend Ichigo felt like shit. He could deny it all day but it would all lead back to him, everything led back to him. He was the one who told Chad not to tell Stark the truth and now his best friend might lose everything that really mattered to him. Hell it was Ichigo's idea to have Chad as his number two, he knew that his friend would never turn him down especially after all they had been through together. Then there was the matter of Orihime well he handled that just perfectly didn't he. 'Well no time like the present to fix what was broken' he thought. Pulling out his iPhone Ichigo dialed her number and waited for her to answer. He only half expected her to answer seeing that she should have been in the middle of an operation for Visored Inc.

"Ichigo" Orihime was whispering obviously she was in he middle of her operation "I can't really talk right now."

"That's okay, there was something I wanted to share with you, so just listen okay." Wow he sounded more domineering than he had wanted to but he needed her to know there was no room for argument.

"Oh okay what is it." she sounded confused.

"I know I said we should be together but after last night I don't think that is going to work for us anymore."

"Wait Ichigo you-"

"Don't interrupt me Fairy Tales" Orihime's mouth flew open in all the time they had known each other he had never talked to her like that but she had to admit it was kind of sexy. "I know you are thinking how the hell I know and I promise in time I will tell you everything but now isn't that time, I want you to be careful and come back to me, because I am determined to not waste another minute of my life without you in it, and I want you to know I don't regret last night because I could never regret you and know that I will always love you." Before Orihime could say anything Ichigo ended the call. He held his phone in his hand staring down at the screen until it went black. He couldn't believe he just did that but, it was way past time for him to start making the big boy decisions. He nearly jumped out of his seat when his ringtone sounded throughout his office.

_tell me what you want to hear_

_something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_so I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Ichigo put his phone to his ear and gave the customary hello, the overly excited voice of his uncle sounded through the phone.

"Well hello there nephew, I hope you are ready for what's to come." Shinji had an air of arrogance in his voice. He gave a light chuckle "You're father and I are here waiting for you."

"We are leaving now Uncle Shinji." Ichigo ended the call standing up from his desk looking at his friends. "Okay so here's the plan we meet with my father and uncle, come back here for the staff meeting and then we go see Stark." Both Uryu and Chad gave Ichigo a single nod before they stood up and followed him out of his office.

_

* * *

Hours later_

Fairy Tales, Chameleon(no longer in disguise) and Transporter walked through the front doors of Visored Inc, Sheamia Songz was at her desk typing away at her computer. She looked up with a soft smile on her face and greeted the trio "Using the front door I see."

Fairy Tales glided over to the circular glass desk leaning over the counter she happily stated "Well we have something in our possession that should make the executive staff very very happy and after tonight I don't think walking through the front door will be a problem."

"Well congratulations" Sheamia gave the mask vigilante an even wider grin. Fairy Tales walked over to the elevator where Chameleon and Transporter were waiting. "Hey Fairy Tales" Fairy Tales turned sharply on her heels flipping her hair over her shoulders. Sheamia had turned completely around to face the black haired peppy doll.

"Yeah Sheamia." She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Soooo when am I gonna get to learn your real name." Sheamia quirked and eyebrow and twisted her mouth to side.

Fairy Tales gave a quiet giggle and stepped onto the elevator as the doors dinged closed Sheamia heard Fairy Tales laughingly state "Mia you already know my name." The pretty receptionist turned back towards her computer and began mentally going through her list of friends.

They rode in silence on the elevator up to the fifth floor of Visored Inc, they were all pleased with themselves the mission being a complete success. Kumoi was still under hypnosis from the last time and so he was a willing participant tonight he never saw them coming. The elevator reached the top floor and the three companions stepped out and into the awaiting conference room of Visored Inc. The mood in the room was downcast and somber something was not right. Fairy Tales smile quickly faded as she began to study the faces of the people in attendance one by one until her eyes fell on the brown eyes of her one time lover.

Ichigo's eyes were filled with both sadness and concern but for what she did not know. She was about to ask him what was going on before Shinji spoke.

"There is something you three should know." The three companions turned their attention to the tall lean pale blonde man before them. "Just a few moments ago, we got a video call from Stripe concerning the other mission."

"Did something go wrong, were that not able to retrieve the formula." Fairy Tales hands curled up at her side they didn't need this, even though they were able to retrieve Hogyokou without the formula Mayuri could just go and make more.

"No they were not able to retrieve the formula." Shinji folded his hands out in front of him. Dark circles around his eyes more evident than the previous night. His white collard shirt unbuttoned and slightly wrinkle untucked from his gray slacks. He collected his thoughts and rearranged his words in his mind. "He knew we were coming, for the second time he knew we were coming he has taken your comrades Sphinx and S&M, I'm sorry." Fairy Tales mouth fell open she was in total shock her sister and her cousin how was that even possible, she leaned forward grabbing the edge of the glass table.

"Oh God how, how is that possible." She was shaking her head from side to side. She looked down the long table begging with her eyes for an answer.

"Like I said he knew we were coming, they were quickly overpowered when they broke into the office building. He had hypnotist hypnotize them into believing that they were weak and defenseless before he drugged the both of them. He then sent hypnotist back to Stripe so she could give us a message."

"A message, what message is my sister okay." Kurodo spoke, completely forgetting the fact that no one was suppose to know their relationships with one another.

"Your sister is fine, a bit in shock according to Stripe. Mayuri wanted us to know that his first sell went well and to thank us for our purchase.

"HE KNEW." Noba, Kurodo and Fairy Tales spoke at the same time their mouths agape.

"That's not at all." Shinji inhaled and exhaled he cupped a hand over his mouth before dropping it and folding his hands in front of him. "He also wanted us to know about his next sell, and to look out for the official announcement he will be making soon."

"His next sell" Fairy Tales spoke through clenched teeth. "What is he selling."

"He's selling your comrades to the highest bidder and I don't believe it's for their combat skills." Fairy Tales was speechless, this day had been an emotional roller coaster from Hell, who could ever deal with this. "There is more." She opened her mouth to speak she wanted to say 'what more can there be' but no words came out. Shinji continued his sentence. "He also wanted us to know that we weren't the only ones that will be enjoying the finer benefits of Hogyokou."

* * *

Songs

Keep ya head up-Tupac

Secrets-OneRepublic


	9. Hell on Earth

**Let me take this time and apologize for the long wait. My plan is to finish this story this week. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride, because these last couple of chapters have been draining the crap out of my energy. I am going to apologize ahead of time for the lunacy which is Orihime she is having a tough time dealing with losing her only support system(Nel and Rani). I am doing my best to incorporate the romance between the two of them but realistically their lives are way to f**k to worry about that. So here is chapter 9-Hydekll**

* * *

There was a loud clatter as the name plate fell from his desk. She tugged at his hair as she wrapped her long legs around his waist pressing the silver heel of her open toe shoe into his ass. His hands were all over her touching her in all the places she needed needed to be touched. The images of her sister and cousin being held prisoner played out like a movie before her eyes. He bit down on her lip breaking her out of her trance and eliciting a soft murmur from the black haired vixen.

"Ichigo" she managed to breathe out pulling away from his lips momentarily to say his name.

"Hmm" was his only reply as he began trailing kisses down her neck.

"Make it go away please. I wanna forget." She threw her head back and let out a soft moan as his fingers began to tease at her entrance. She tilted her hips up urging him to explore her further. "I just want to forget everything." He stiffened at her words "forget everything" She tilted his head up and kissed his lips.

Ichigo took a deep breath "You sure that's what you want, maybe now isn't the best time to be doing this." Her bottom lip poked out and began trembling before she violently shoved him. Ichigo stumbled backwards nearly falling over the sofa in his office. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to upset you." He straightened up and began walking back towards the young woman who had now buried her face in her hands sobbing.

"Orihime please don't cry I hate it when you cry." Her head snapped up and she glared at him from behind her mask.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO. MY SISTER AND COUSIN ARE ABOUT TO BE SEX SLAVES, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THEY ARE AND NO MEANS OF GETTING TO THEM BEFORE THEY ARE SOLD." She stomped the few steps to Ichigo and grabbed a handful of his shirt yanking him down to her size to look him square in his chocolate brown eyes. She spoke her next words in a whisper "and you still haven't told me how you know about my double life."

"Ah don't be like that Fairy Tales." Ichigo pecked her temple. Fairy Tales let out a grunt and stamped her foot letting go of Ichigo's shirt.

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE ICHIGO." Before Ichigo could respond there was a single knock on his office door before it opened.

Uryu peeked his head in "Hey B it's time to go, Chad said Stark should be home by now." Uryu fixed his glasses on his face before ducking out.

Ichigo turned his attention back to the fuming Doll in his office, he bent down and kissed her lips he grabbed her by her hips bringing her closer to his body "I need to go handle this promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Fairy Tales said nothing. He cracked a half smile before walking around his desk to his chair to grab his infamous purple jacket. He walked back to the girl grabbing her once more by her hips he lowered his head stopping centimeters from her lips. Fairy Tales gave him a questioning look thinking something was wrong, thinking he was second guessing himself, thinking that she may have royally screwed up her only chance for a normal relationship.

Ichigo straightened up and rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb "How about this time I kiss you without the mask Fairy Tales." Reaching over he pulled the mask up over her eyes resting it on her forehead "Hi Orihime" She couldn't help but to giggle.

"Hi Ichigo" She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing his head down to hers to capture his lips in a kiss forgetting that she was even mad at him to begin with. Not wanting to part, Ichigo rested his forehead on hers "I guess it's time to get back to reality huh." she asked.

Ichigo grabbed the back of her neck and felt her body slightly tense as he kissed her forehead once more."I'll call ya later okay." She gave him a small smile; turning on his heels he walked out of his office leaving the girl of his dreams behind.

* * *

BANG! BANG!

The shots rang out through the quiet street and before either of them knew it they were jumping out of Uryu's BMW and running over to Chad and Stark's apartment building.

Fearing that it would take to long Ichigo and Uryu didn't take the elevator up to the fifth floor apartment instead they opted to run up the stairs two at a time. Ichigo felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. He could hear the loud thumping sound in his ears and his body felt like it was on fire. Images of his best friend lying dead on his apartment floor played out in front of his very eyes, and it would all be because he wanted more information.

Ichigo swallowed the huge lump that had developed in his throat as they rounded the corner towards the apartment. They wasted no time when they reached the wooden door, Uryu gave one swift kick, before the door flew open slamming against the wall and nearly coming off it's hinges. The sound from the gun fire and them breaking in should've alerted the neighbors but no one came out of their apartment to check on the Los Noches assassin and his boyfriend which also meant the cops definitely wouldn't be coming either. 'Damn this town.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Uryu and Ichigo gave each other a look and a nod before Ichigo walked into the apartment with his twin guns held out in front of him ready for anything. Uryu followed behind him nearly running into Ichigo's back when the orange haired man stopped dead in his tracks. Uryu looked around until his eyes fell on the solemn expression of Chad sitting on a bar stool at the breakfast counter of his kitchen. Both Ichigo and Uryu immediately began searching the room for Stark. They didn't have to look far. He was standing in the shadows leaning on the wall staring out the window at the street below his beretta in his right hand. No doubt he saw Ichigo and Uryu when they made a run for the apartment.

"Chad said he came here alone but I knew better." Stark raised his head and raked his fingers through his shoulder length messy brown hair. "Hiya fellas" He gave Ichigo and Uryu a two finger wave kicking off from the wall. "Now which one of you do I blame for my boyfriend here lying to me."

He cocked his gun smirking as he did so. He pointed the gun at Uryu "You" he winked and clicked his tongue "Naw you were never the ring leader of the bunch….now you on the other hand." He turned his attention and his gun to Ichigo.

"Wait you're not seriously thinking about killing us." Ichigo placed both of his guns in their holders and raised his hands up in surrender walking slowly towards the highly agitated Stark. "Look I know you feel betrayed but-."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL." Coyote Stark had officially lost his patience. Why were they trying his patience did they not remember how truly dangerous he was maybe they needed a reminder so he pull the trigger. The bullet missed Ichigo's head by a centimeter rustling his orange hair as it shot past him and lodged itself in the unsuspecting door frame. Chad stood up from his seat on the bar stool and marched across the room and pinned Stark by his shirt up against the wall.

"THAT IS ENOUGH COYOTE" Chad had Stark with all of his strength by his red collared shirt, they were both breathing heavily staring into one another's eyes. Chad released his grip and wrapped the arm around Stark's waist burying his head in his shoulder. "I get it your pissed, I lied to you and now you feel betrayed. I get it." He looked back up into Stark's eyes "I am only going to say this once, so all of you listen up." Chad took his free hand to grab the top of Stark's head to bring it down so that their foreheads would touch.

"I love you but I'm not gonna be selfish and choose you over what I know to be right. I made a promise to Ichigo six months ago that I would have his back no matter what and I meant that. So if you can't except us being on different teams then I will pack my shit and leave." They stared at each other for a moment before Stark spoke.

"I'm supposed to kill you…..all of you. I'm good at my job Chad, Aizen expects results." Chad released Stark and stepped away. He opened his arms as wide as they would go then shook his head side to side.

"So what's it gonna be." Chad dropped his arms his hands slapping his sides.

"I have an idea." Ichigo spoke he turned to Uryu and gave him the nod to put his gun away. Then he turned and made his way over to the sofa. "Stark before you decide to kill us why don't you hear me out. I have a story and a plan for ya that ya might like to hear." He patted the seat next to him for Stark to sit down. Ichigo then looked over at Chad "He better be as trustworthy as you made him out to be Big Man."

"I would never lie ta ya B."

* * *

_The next day…._

Ichigo Kurasaki woke the next morning to the sounds of bombs and screams echoing through his cracked bedroom window. He closed his eyes hoping the sounds were part of a dream that he had been having and that he was now imagining the blood curdling screams of a woman. He jumped to his feet and raced over to his window pulling it up to stick his head out. He searched the streets below and found a group of Hollows running down the street and a group of Reapers following after. In the middle of the street stood the frantic woman gripping the sides of her face screaming at the top of her lungs.

Ichigo immediately felt extremely pissed off 'why had no one bothered to help the woman' until he realized why. She was looking down in horror at the scene unfolding in front of her very eyes a Reaper was eating another man whom Ichigo could only assume to be the woman's companion.

Ichigo ran back to his bed and lifted up his mattress he grabbed one of his guns and darted back to the window he was only a few steps away when he heard the loud gun shots.

BANG! BANG!

Ichigo froze on the spot there was a moment of silence on the streets below before the woman began screaming even louder than before. Ichigo slowly walked the rest of the way to the window.

"Hey B get your ass down here." Uryu yelled up at him as he holstered his gun.

"Yeah I'm coming." Throwing on a pair of sweats and white sneakers and placing both guns in their shoulder holster before putting it on. Ichigo ran down the stairs of his building not wanting to wait for the elevator. When he finally made it outside Uryu was standing there waiting for him while Chad stood a few feet away holding the woman by her arms trying to calm her down.

"Things are getting bad out here" Uryu began he was walking towards Ichigo "It appears that both Yamamoto and Aizen aren't waiting to take each other out, I expect them to try and hit Visored soon."

"We need to get with my uncle and call"

"There is no time for that B. The rest of the exec staff are out trying to keep things from getting out of control." Uryu gave Ichigo a moment for the information to sink in before he finished. "No more sitting behind the desk are you ready to get your hands dirty."

"Shit" Ichigo scratched the side of his head with the barrel of his gun. "Chad take her home and meet back up with us later." Chad nodded and began pulling the woman in the direction of his pick up truck. "I saw a group of hollows and reapers running this way, I think they may have been enhanced."

"Alright then lets get to it." Both Uryu and Ichigo began running in the direction Ichigo saw the group of thugs running.

Ichigo wasn't sure how he was going to handle the situation when he and Uryu finally found the group especially since he knew the Reapers that had been chasing the Hollows. They had all been at Rukia's memorial and if Stark hadn't stepped in when he did there would have been blood spilled that night.

* * *

Renji Abari felt the power of the Hogyokou serum coursing through his very veins. He felt as though he could do any and everything. He gave a low guttural growl as he eyed his prey in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to rip the man's flesh from his body with his teeth. He leapt forward grabbing the man by both arms pinning them to his side. He went for the pulsating vein in the man's neck with his teeth but before he could tear into the flesh he was grabbed by his spiky red pony tail and yanked backwards.

"Filthy reaper trash." She was wearing a white tube top and matching ruffled skirt and black thigh high boots her short wavy purple hair fell widely about her face. She was glaring at Renji standing with her feet far apart and her arms out at her sides back hunched like a cat ready to attack.

"If you want to be first why didn't you just say so Cirucchi." He snarled at the woman before he threw a punch that she effortlessly dodge his fist landed in the brick wall behind her the brick crumbling to the ground. Before he could retract his hand he felt a sharp kick to his side sending him flying into a boy walking by. The force of the blow knocked the boy out instantly his grocery bag spilling it's contents out on the ground. A woman coming out of a shopping store began screaming for help.

"Shut up bitch or you'll be next." Cirucchi snapped. The woman took off running.

Cirucchi bent down to grab Renji by his throat "Look at you foaming at the mouth like the rabid dog that you are." Cirucchi Placed both her hands around Renji's neck and began to squeeze his throat, she wanted to savor the moment as she slowly increased the pressure around his neck, Renji began smiling back up at the purple haired woman. "What the fuck is so funny Reaper."

" dumb bitch." He managed to choke out "For thinking that you are stronger than me."

"Whaa-" Cirucchi was unable to finish her sentence before Renji stuck his buck knife into her gut. Cirucchi fell on top of Renji holding herself and spitting up blood. Renji grunted before pushing the woman off to the side.

"Stupid whore" He swore under his breath standing up and taking a moment to wipe the blood on the blade on his jeans. He was still amped up with the serum still strong running through his system. He took a look around to find the Hollow that he was trying to kill earlier and spotted him a few feet away fending off two of Renji's other comrades Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi.

From the looks of things Kira and Hisagi were toying with the tall slender blonde haired hollow. Both men were taking turns beating the living shit out of him to the point he nearly passed out, then they would let him collect himself, get a steady ground and then they would start the whole process over again. Renji thought to himself that was a game he would like to play what a good way to test out his new abilities. 'Time to join the fun' he thought to himself.'

BANG!

Everyone froze unsure of where the shot came from some people on the street began screaming and running some ducking and hiding behind cars, buildings whatever wherever. Renji's breath was caught in his throat and he looked down at the blood stain that was now spreading across his chest through his blue t-shirt. He turned around to see Cirucchi still lying on the ground with a gun pointing up at him coughing up even more blood.

"Yuu you" he coughed "Bitch" He fell face first next to the body of the unconscious boy, he stared at the boy's face his eyes beginning to flicker open as Renji's world slowly began to fade thinking that he knew the brown haired boy's face from somewhere.

* * *

More shots rang out in the streets of the once peaceful city of Karakura Town but this time it was from Ichigo's twin custom hand guns. Tears threatened to fall from his brown eyes as he watched only moments before Renji and a female Hollow tear the flesh from his friends body as he lay their helplessly screaming in pain. No one had bother to come to the boy's aide they were to busy caring about their own lives and safety.

Both Ichigo and Uryu ran over to their friend, Ichigo swooping the boy up in his arms, knowing without a cure he didn't stand a chance and in a matter of minutes Ichigo was going to have to put a bullet in his head too.

"I'm sorry" Ichigo was fighting every fiber of his being to not cry, knowing that it would only upset his long time friend. "Keigo I'm so sorry."

"I I ddon't waa want tto die" Keigo's entire body began to shake as sweat beads began to form on his forehead. His chin length brown hair was matted to his face by his own sweat and blood. His white shirt ripped to shreds stained with his own blood. He had his hands balled up in fists at his sides trying to withstand the obvious pain that he was in. Ichigo knew it wouldn't be long now, as he continued to hold his dying friend in his arms Keigo took his final breath and his eyes glazed over.

"FUUUUUCK" Ichigo screamed he buried his head in his friends chest and quietly let his tears fall from his face.

"B we ha-"

"I know Uryu I know." Ichigo with his head still buried in Keigo's chest felt the now deceased boy's body begin to jerk back to life.

Ichigo placed the barrel of the gun under Keigo's chin and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

He was racing through the streets of his hometown doing more than a hundred miles an hour. He was not worried about being pulled over because as of this moment all the cops in the city were preoccupied. In a matter of hours all hell had broken loose. He pounded his hand on the steering wheel of his car repeatedly trying to let go of the frustration and anger rising in his chest. He turned up the volume on his radio to hear the late breaking news.

_"All residents of Karakura Town are being urged to stay in doors, a city wide lock down is in full effect for all of the city. As the violence and the reign of terror escalates between Los Noches Hollows and Gotei 13 Reapers. Officials say-"_

He shut off the radio already aware of what the woman was going to say. 'Officials say that the death toll has reached over a hundred and the numbers are still rising'. He had been hoping they would come for his company first, how naive was he. Only a young ignorant naive child would make such a fatal mistake.

No matter he was determined to fix this, all of it and he was going to start with the deaths of Yamamoto and Aizen. He smiled to himself looking up to catch the evil glint in his eyes in the rearview mirror. No more games he was sick of the games if they wanted to play dirty he would give them dirty and they won't see a damn thing coming.

"One by one they will fall." He said out loud to himself "One by One they will pay." He slammed on the breaks shifting and swerving through traffic careful not to hit the people fighting in the streets. "One by one they will die by my hand." He gripped the steering wheel as the events of his past began playing out in front of him "Too much has been taken from me and mine and they will die." He turned into the parking lot of the lonely brownstone building the bold black letters of his company staring at him **DEROSIV INDUSTRIES**.

He stepped out of the car his black calf length cashmere coat swaying in the wind. He straightened his golden tie and smoothed back his hair checking his reflection in the mirror there was no mistaken that today he meant business.


	10. Pretty Dolls on the market

**So a couple of things 1. People keep asking me why I killed Keigo well that's simple I needed an innocent bystander and in Bleach his ass is always in the wrong place at the wrong time. 2. I want to remind everybody before they read this chapter that this story circles around people being good liars. 3. Well there is no 3 I just like listing shit.**

* * *

_Defining characteristics opaque pale skin, unresponsive to commands, unmatched strength, agility and speed. Warning avoid being bitten by one of these inhuman creatures at all cost, the consequence is death. If you happen to come across one and you know you will __be unable to escape successfully with your life disconnecting the communication from the brain to the rest of the body is the permanent way to kill. Once again Marshall Law has been declared on the streets of Karakura Town we are urging all citizens to stay in doors until instructed otherwise._

Orihime Inoue clicked off the t.v it was the same message playing on all the stations in a continuous loop. She had just returned to the shop after being out on the streets all day trying to contain the uncontainable Hogyokou.

Fighting the enhanced soldiers had proven to be difficult they were way to strong and they easily out ran her. She had been ordered to not hesitate and take out anyone who was enhanced with a single gun shot to the head. She had lost count around noon that day how many thugs she killed and civilians she had to put down who had been infected.

So here she sat in Urahara's lab in the underground labyrinth praying that this batch of the vaccine he had been working would be a success, and that this time when she took to the streets she would not have to shoot to kill but shoot to save.

"Do you think that this is the one." She asked her bottom lip poked out as she stared at the golden yellow solution that was beginning to boil in a flask on a bunsen burner.

Not looking up from the task at hand Urahara replied "I sure hope so, I have been working on this for months and for the first time I feel good about this batch." He reached over with a pair of tongues to pull the boiling solution from the fire.

"Do you know who the CEO is" Kiskue's head snapped up, which was all the sign she needed that told her that he knew. "Did he tell you why he won't let me go find my sis"

"He said no and that's that. You shouldn't question his methods."

"They are my family."

"I know"

"My only family"

"I know" Kiskue poured the golden liquid in a beaker and added different powders he continued to work in silence before Orihime began to push the subject further.

"If I would have known how heartless he was I wou-"

"You would've what." Kiskue dropped the instruments he was holding in his hand and walked over to Orihime who was sitting at a work bench nearby. "No one forced you to join me, no one forced your cousin or sister to do this job you knew the risk."

"But"

"LOOK OUTSIDE" He pinched the bridge of his nose steadying his breathing "How selfish would we be to go after them when this city is falling. Do you realize what would happen if this infection leaked outside of Karakura." Tears began to fall from Orihime's eyes. Kiskue grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into a hug. "Everything will work out I-we need you to stay focus on the task at hand." The young girl nodded her head but didn't move from the embrace. Kiskue held her and let her cry her tears for a few seconds more before he went back to creating his cure for the infection he created.

* * *

Mayuri Kurotsuchi hummed to himself as he walked through the doors of his laboratory. He wore a royal blue polo shirt that matched the color of his shoulder length hair, blue jeans and brown loafers. He was rather pleased with himself today because just the other day he had made millions of dollars selling his former employers invention and now he just made millions more selling that same employers little playthings.

"Haha" He laughed out loud this was just to good to be true. They thought he wasn't intelligent that he could never out smart Kiskue Urahara now who the fuck was laughing. He began laughing harder than before as he walked through his laboratory to the back where his office was located. He walked through the door and saw Hiyori Sarugaki waiting for him with her infamous scowl on her face. She was a red track suit and white tennis shoes

"Where the hell have you been I've been waiting for you for over a hour you perverted dumb ass. I need to be back at Visored in a hour apparently the CEO will be making a personal appearance." This news intrigued Mayuri very much he thought about how if he knew who the CEO was he good make money selling this information to both Aizen and Yamamoto. So, getting Hiyori out of his office and on to her meeting was now his first priority.

"Calm down I was tying up loose ends, I just sold the dolls." Her scowl left her face and she sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Good to who." He shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. I left them down in the warehouse in cages for the buyers to pick up." He chuckled to himself. He typed in a password on his computer and began clicking away until he pulled up what he was looking for the formula to Hogyokou.

"I'm happy you seem to think that this shit is some sort of game, we need to be getting out of town or haven't you notice the local residents of Karakura have taken a liking to a new delicacy." Hiyori uncrossed her legs and leaned forward one arm resting on the demented scientist desk.

"Yes I am aware, Listen I set up a meeting with Aizen and Yamamoto to sell them the formula."

"Tell me you didn't set it up to have both of them in the room with you. You fucking idiot."

"Trust me I won't be there when they get there."

"Well no matter-" Hiyori was interrupted by a loud crash in the laboratory "What the hell game are you playing at Mayuri." She glared at the scientist and then realized that he was just as surprised as she was. She reached around to her back to pull her gun out but before she could grab it the door to the office was kicked in. Hiyori swung around in her chair to face the door and before the surprise of the intruder's identity could sink in she was shot between her eyes.

Mayuri stood up from his desk and raised his hands in surrender his back pressed up against the wall as the intruder effortlessly leaped over his desk. "How How did you-" Mayuri began but before he could finish he had a gun placed to his temple, the man immediately began pleading for his life but his words fell on cold dead ears.

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi" The intruder began "I have a message for you." The man only blubbered on with his pleas "The Kurosaki family sends their regards."

BANG!

* * *

There was loud pounding on the front door of the Kurosaki home. It was the middle of the night and Isshin was not in the mood for visitors. He had had a long trying day and he knew tomorrow wouldn't be easy on him either. But with a son and two brothers engrossed in the fighting not answer his front door was not an option he could afford take. So begrudgingly he sluggishly walked down the long hallway and down the stairs of his two story house to the front door.

He opened the door without checking to see who was there, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes he barely recognized the woman who placed a gun to his head and he barely registered the command "sit down on the sofa." He raised an eyebrow at the short dark haired woman who was pointing a gun at him, then he took a quick glance at the other two people who entered his home before turning and walking slowly to his sofa.

Sitting down and crossing his legs he looked up at the three people that were standing over him. The woman that had ordered him to take a seat had short black hair that was flipped she wore a black red pinned stripped suit with red shirt and black neck tie. She was still pointing the gun at Isshin. "If you would be so kind as to use a silencer to kill me, I don't want my death to wake my _remaining_ twins."

"Don't be foolish Isshin if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead." The old man calmly stated as he took a seat in a recliner off to Isshin's left. He looked old and frail resting his hands on his cane that he held out in front of him, he was wearing a black suit. The woman sat on the coffee table directly in front of Isshin while the other middle aged man in a three piece black suit with long flowing black hair continued to stand behind Yamamoto's chair. He looked as if he didn't want to be there or anywhere near his two companions.

"Well I guess you're right about that old man Yama." Isshin leaned back on the sofa making himself comfortable. "So what can I do for you on this most fucked up of nights, which if I'm not mistaken I have you partly to thank for that."

"I'm here to offer you a compromise Isshin." Yamamoto crossed his legs and leaned back in the recliner one elbow propped up on the arm rest. "I want the CEO of Visored Inc-"

"Dead. Yes this I know" Isshin finished Yamamoto's sentence for him feeling that the quicker he could get this little impromptu meeting over with the sooner he could get back to sleep preferably not permanently.

"On my side."

"Come again" Isshin uncrossed his legs and scooted forward on the sofa and turned his head so that his ear could have a direct line to Yamamoto's mouth.

"With both myself and Aizen having access to Hogyokou we find ourselves at a stalemate. Eventually I will overtake that insolent infant but I prefer sooner rather than later, and I am pretty sure that the CEO of Visored wants this war to be over just as quickly as I do. So what do you say Isshin we bury the hatchet."

"Humph" Isshin began shaking his head side to side before rubbing his eyes then pinching himself to make sure he really was awake. "Have you lost your fucking mind." The woman cocked her weapon.

"Ah ah ah. Kurosaki watch your tongue." She leaned forward placing the barrel of the gun on Isshin's forehead.

"It's alright Soi Fon, I want Isshin here to feel comfortable speaking his mind since I expect we will be working together very very soon." Soi Fon lowered her gun, slightly disappointed that she wasn't given the order to shoot the middle aged man.

"Oh and how do you figure that old man." Isshin turned his attention back to Yamamoto not caring about the gun that was now pointed at his chest.

"You are the CEO aren't you." Isshin said nothing, he leaned back on the sofa and crossed his hands in his lap looking down.

"Before the death of your son and brother Visored Inc stayed out of my way and now it seems that that little company's sole purpose has been to take down my company."

"Don't get to full of yourself, we don't like Aizen either."

Yamamoto let out a slight chuckle "So you admit to it then." Once again Isshin chose not to reply instead he turned his attention to Soi Fon who still had her gun pointed at his chest.

"If anyone has cause to take me down it's you Isshin." Yamamoto smiled as Isshin head snapped back to his direction and he inwardly laughed to himself as he watched Isshin hands ball up in fist, and his jaw clench. "Is there something you want to get off your chest Isshin." He waited for Isshin to speak but when he did not he decided to taunt him a little further. "Like I had told you then, you needed to be taught a lesson. Isshin no one walks away from my company until I say so." Isshin's body began to shake as his anger began to build, but he said nothing.

"Well no matter Isshin what's done is done and I'm willing to forget your betrayal and work with you again if you are able to get over the punishment-"

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE" Isshin jumped up losing all control of his emotions, but he quickly collected himself and took his seat once again speaking in a cool voice "You had my wife beaten, sodomized and killed in front of our twin boys, if you think I could ever get over that then you are sorely mistaken."

"So you don't want to work with me then." Isshin continued to glare at the old man sitting comfortably in his living room. "No never mind I will give you until tomorrow evening to think it over or you and your company." He stood up and begin to walk towards the door. "Well I don't have to finish that sentence you know what I am capable of first hand don't you Isshin."

* * *

"Do any of you know how many of my Hollows were killed today." Aizen sat at his desk with his legs crossed his hands folded out in front of him resting on his lap. He was wearing a white three piece suit complete with black shirt and tie and black alligator shoes. "Don't answer that let me tell you too damn many." For a moment the executives in attendance would have sworn they seen the man snarl "I am losing my patience, furthermore what's pissing me off is that it wasn't the Reapers that were killing my Hollows it was the idiots that worked for Visored and if I'm not mistaken the executive staff was out there helping. STARK!"

"Yes Lord Aizen." The brown haired man was sitting on a black sofa nearby preparing himself for a much needed nap.

"I gave you an order days ago Stark. So tell me why is Visored Inc still a pain in my side." There was much strain in his voice and it was taking all of his patience not to lose his control.

"My apologies Lord Aizen" Stark said behind half opened eyes.

"Do not apologize Stark get it done, I want them dead do you understand."

"Yes Lord Aizen I'm still having difficulty locating the CEO but I have identified the rest of the executive staff."

"I no longer care about his identity so long as you have the others, it will be hard for him to run a company when his entire staff is dead." Aizen smiled inwardly to himself today might end on a good note "Who is the top three Stark."

"My boyfriend and his two friends" Stark supplied not missing a beat.

"Is that right. So tell me is that why you haven't carried out my orders yet." Aizen grilled.

"No Lord Aizen."

"Well any case I want you to take Barragan along and I want it taken care of by noon tomorrow."

"Of course Lord Aizen."

* * *

It was very late or early morning when both Nnoitra and Kenpachi made it to the warehouse to pick up their latest purchase a nice new edition to both Gotei 13 and Los Noches human trafficking business.

Kenpachi Zaraki was a huge muscled man that usually towered over other men. Today he wore a black muscle shirt gray slacks and black dress shoes. His black hair that he normally wore spiked was slicked back with one green eye showing the other hidden behind a black eye patch. He wore a feral grin from ear to ear when he stepped out his town car.

Nnoitra Gilga was a tall slender man with a sadistic personality. As he stepped out of his limo his dark gray eyes narrowed once he caught a glimpse of Kenpachi. Nnoitra wore a white blazer without a shirt, white slacks and white black trimmed cowboy boots, his long black hair falling off his shoulders.

"Need back up there Nnoitra" Kenpachi noted as he caught a glimpse of Ulquiorra getting out of the limo wearing a white suit.

"No more than you Kenpachi." Nnoitra answered nodding his head in the direction of Kenpachi's bald headed driver Ikkaku Madarame a reaper who was known to be just as blood thirsty as Kenpachi.

"Nonsense Ikkaku drives me everywhere." Kenpachi shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked to the front entrance side by side with Nnoitra.

"It's a damn shame we couldn't convince Mayuri to sell them as a package deal." Nnoitra cracked a half smile. "Wouldn't be interested in selling me your doll would you Kenpachi."

"No more than you being interested in selling me yours." Kenpachi gave a side glance to Nnoitra before laughing out loud "What the fuck difference does it make right now anyways, with the shit going on out in the streets no one is interested in fucking anyways."

"Riiight but it's nice to plan for the future."

"True True"

The small group of men walked into the warehouse and were greeted by one of the men that worked directly under Mayuri. He wore a blue and white plaid shirt khaki pants and a white lab coat he introduced himself as Akon.

"They are of no threat they have been hypnotize into believing-"

"They are weak and defenseless." Both Nnoitra and Kenpachi supplied finishing Akon's sentence.

"Yes that's right. Please follow me they are right this way." The four men followed Akon to an area of the warehouse which was dark and secluded there were crates stacked up casting shadows off the walls and blanketing the area they were going to with more darkness. In the back up against the wall off in a corner were two cages that held each of the dolls. The woman sat in the corner of their cages hugging their legs shivering. They both looked up when they heard the group approaching and immediately began whimpering once they caught sight of the huge ass grins gracing both Kenpachi and Nnoitra faces.

"Oh don't be afraid little pretties I'm going to take good care of you." Nnoitra said looking down in the cages at the trembling Dolls.

Immediately catching on to what Nnoitra said Kenpachi pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nnoitra's head. "What the hell are you getting at you lanky freak."

"Exactly what I said I will take care of both of them Kenpachi, Oh and by the way." He turned to look at Kenpachi "Los Noches thanks you for your purchase." The shot echoed off the walls as both Rangiku and Nel began to scream inside their cages while Akon plastered himself up against a nearby crate and his hands shot up in surrender.

Kenpachi hunched over grabbing at his gut looking down at the gun that Nnoitra was holding in his hands. He began thinking to himself how dumb he had been to not notice that the man had been holding a gun in his hands since they first walked into the warehouse.

But no matter he smiled inwardly to himself as he heard Ikkaku's gun go off. Nnoitra fell like solid rock to the floor his grin still plastered on his face a gaping hole through his left eye socket where Ikakku's bullet went through.

"Drop it trash" Kenpachi heard Ulquiorra say to Ikakku before he fell face first on the floor of the warehouse still holding his gut. He heard Ikkaku's gun fall to the floor and a few seconds later he heard another gun shot and what he assumed to be Ikkaku's body hitting the floor.

Ulquiorra instructed a trembling Akon to put both dolls in his limo. He then walked over to Kenpachi and put a bullet in the back of his head then casually walked out to his limo where his new playthings waited for him.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT For those of you that love the Stark/Chad I just wanted you to know that Stark absolutely without a doubt-.**


	11. No me without you!

**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed this story, you guys are awesome and surprisingly nice (except faithnfantasy so hurtful) any who. I have one more chapter in me after this. So if you guys want an epilogue speak now or forever hold your peace. Oh BTW. Mrs. Hyde took over in the writing of this chapter that evil bitch. So don't curse me curse her.(faithnfantasy)-Hydekll**

* * *

Her back was on the hood of his burgundy jaguar her her hips thrusting upwards to meet his. His hands gripping her ass, he bit down on his lower lip as he pulled out and slammed back into the tight heat between her legs. Ichigo bent down and brought his lips to hers wanting to explore her mouth, she bit down on his lower lip eliciting a grunt from the orange haired man. She was so wild and untamable and he loved that about her. She released his lips as Ichigo gave a particularly hard thrust she threw her head back and screamed out his name she tightened around his cock as she was driven closer to the edge. She began bucking her hips harder than before. She began mouthing words trying to speak but every sound that came out was another scream he knew what she wanted and he was only happy to oblige, he began mercilessly hitting her sweet spot. She felt like heaven to him and he was doing his best to not cum before her but the way she felt and how she was screaming his name made it difficult for him to focus beyond his needs.

Orihime locked her ankles around his waist as Ichigo's thrust became more erratic, she grabbed on to his arms digging her nails into his flesh drawing blood. Ichigo let out a growl instinctively barely registering the slight pain. Orihime screamed louder as she found her voice but she was drowned out by screams of pain, gunfire and explosions in the background.

Orihime unconsciously tried to steady herself digging her nails deeper into his forearms she was sliding up and down the hood of the car which was now slick with her sweat. The muscles in her lower abdomen tighten as she arched her back up off the hood one last time screaming out his name at the height of her climax. Ichigo only lasted a couple more thrust before he released inside her. He pulled his now softened member out of her before resting his head on her stomach his breathing labored. She ran her fingers through his sweat soaked soft orange hair and closed her eyes wanting to savor the moment and the high a little while longer.

But the moment was short lived as the infected began banging on the black iron wrought gate of Ichigo of the enclosed parking lot. Her screams had attracted them she rolled her eyes, well at least now she didn't have to go looking for them. She heard Ichigo forcefully huff before he stood up. Looking down at her as he pulled his gray jeans up and fastened them. He ran a hand through his hair before he helped Orhihime down from the hood of his car. Turning her black pleated skirt about her waist so the zipper was back in the back where it belonged. Ichigo picked her thong up off the ground twirling it around on his index finger.

"Give me those." Orihime said snatching her neon pink lace underwear from Ichigo. The banging on the gate growing louder.

"So it looks like we have to wade through some shit if we're going to make it out of here." He said looking in the direction of the gate.

"Shit is my speciality Ichigo or didn't you know that." Orihime pulled her gun out of her left leg holster checking her clip before turning to look up at Ichigo smiling from ear to ear at the boy she loved. He pecked her lips.

"How could I ever forget that." Ichigo pulled his left gun out of it's holster so he could check the clip. Orihime caught a glimpse of the left side of the barrel her heart fell when she saw the name _Shirogo Kurosaki_.

"Ichigo why do you have your brothers name engraved on your gun." She asked. Ichigo didn't turn to look at her instead he placed it back in it's holster and pulled out his right gun and began checking the clip this time the name on the left side of the barrel which she would have assumed would be Ichigo's name was that of his uncle _Zangetsu Kurosaki_.

"Because it's not my gun it belonged to my brother, just like this one belonged to my uncle." He put the clip back into the gun. "I carry them so I don't forget why I do the things I do everyday. It's for their memory and for the rest of my family."

"Ichigo"

"It's nothing, and don't give me that look." Orihime shook her head trying to refocus herself because right now was not the time to cry. "You should know I haven't been that Ichigo for awhile now." Orihime gave him a confused look not quite sure what he was getting at. "So are you sure that these bullets will work."

Orihime shook her head once again effectively breaking herself out of the innocent girl mode and into that of Fairy Tales. "Yes. Stripe said that it will take a few seconds for it to circulate through their system. So shoot them somewhere that will slow them down long enough for it to work. I have been shooting them in or around their knee caps."

Ichigo snickered "That's my girl." Ichigo walked around to the driver's side and opened the door. He sat in the driver's seat and ran his hand over the smooth leather of the steering wheel.

It had already been a long night for him, when Orihime called telling him that Urahara had finally come up with a cure for the infection a special concoction he called Oken. He had Tessai manufacture bullets that upon entrance into the body would release the drug throughout the blood stream.

Ichigo was very pleased by this new development he had to kill so many that day. Starting off with putting a bullet through the head of one of his good friends. He had needed rest but was so stressed that he had been unable to fall asleep. The screams and gunfire did nothing to ease his nerves and he grew more and more restless as the night went on. He was so tired and so tensed that when she called he welcomed the sweet distraction with much pleasure.

He chuckled to himself at the memory of the phone call he could here her fighting someone or rather something in the background as she talked to him via her blue tooth. He had asked where she was and offered to come get her. But she swore at him claiming that she wasn't a damsel in distress and that she was already on the way. He told her he would meet her outside in the gated parking lot of his apartment.

He expected her to maybe bang on the gate when she got there or yell at him to open it when she got close. What he hadn't expected was for her to scale the damn thing like some angelic spider with grace and pose. When she got to the top she jumped off it and landed gracefully on her feet. She ran over to him and handed him a case of the specialized bullets. Somewhere between him changing out the bullets in his two custom beretta he found himself fucking her brains out on the hood of his jaguar.

He was jolted out of his memory by the sound of his passenger door opening. Orihime slid into the seat slamming the door. "Since you've made me late for my meeting with my team drop me at the shop will ya." Ichigo nodded and started up the car.

"So, when I open the gate will ya take care of our lil company." Orihime nodded and then rolled down the window she then leaned out.

The gate creaked as it slowly slid from the locking position, the infected began trickling in looking for something to eat. One by one she took them down.

* * *

"So to say that things are a little fucked up out there would be an understatement. And to think that we can continue to fight without the help of my other two strong operatives would be a joke." Stripe opened his hand fan and began fanning himself his voice went down an octave. "So what do you say Fairy Tales to going to get your sister and cousin." The entire team which consisted of Yoruichi, Tessai, Liring Noba Kurodo and Orihime were all sitting around the dining room table that was positioned over the entrance to their training labyrinth.

Fairy Tales mouth fell open just yesterday he was telling her that she couldn't go after them now he was switching his story, she had so many questions but the first was-.

"Yes, the CEO knows it was his idea it's all part of his plan." Urahara lowered his fan and put his other hand up as all but Lirin were about to ask about this plan that they were all just now hearing about. There was a knock on the door. "Ah our guest have arrive show them in Jinta." The door slid open and in walked Grimmjow and Gin. "Please join us."

"What are they doing here." Kurodo asked standing up crossing his arms staring at Grimmjow and Gin who were menacingly smiling at him. Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and licked his lips before replying to Kurodo.

"How in the hell do you expect to get into Los Noches without me or Gin's help. If you have another way in by all means please share." He raised his eyebrows waiting for a reply, and then he relaxed them "No thought so."

Urahara clapped his hands effectively getting everybody's attention in the room. "Well now that the introductions are out of the way. Let's get down to business. Fairy Tales and Transporter you will go with Gin and Grimmjow here to retrieve Sphinx and S&M."

"Wait shouldn't we take Hypnotist so she can undue her handy work." Fairy Tales asked.

Urahara began fanning himself again effectively hiding his nose and mouth his voice dropped an octave yet again "About that."

* * *

Ichigo was walking through the abandoned hallways of Visored Inc with Chad and Uryu. They were looking for any remaining staff but they knew they wouldn't find anyone. Everyone that worked for Visored had some sort of combat training so if they weren't protecting their families they would be in the streets trying to keep Hogyokou from spreading beyond the borders of Karakura. But they checked anyway.

Both Ichigo and Uryu had been in the middle of checking the last floor (the training facility) that was the basement of the small brownstone, when Chad showed up to help them finish the search. They were about finished when Chad checked his watch.

"We need to be heading out." Both Ichigo and Uryu gave Chad a single nod before heading back towards the stairs. They were passing through the gun range when Ichigo's ringtone sounded throughout the empty room.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Ichigo put the phone to his ear expecting to hear the sing song voice of his uncle Shinji but instead he heard the stern voice that he reserved for times he was extremely pissed off or in a particularly bad mood. "Ichigo you need to get to your father's now."

"Why what's wrong Shi- I mean uncle." Ichigo began to lag behind Uryu and Chad as the worry began to grow in his chest there was no misjudging Shinji meant business and if there was any indication of the seriousness of the situation his father swearing and throwing things in the background was it.

"Yamamoto decided to pay your dad a little visit in the middle of the night."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks "What" He wiped a hand down his face thinking to himself that enough was enough. "What did he want."

Chad noticed that Ichigo had stopped walking. He turned to Uryu and told him to keep going before he walked back over to a despondent Ichigo. He grabbed the orange haired man by the elbow and began to pull him the rest of the way. Ichigo however was still into the conversation with his uncle. Unaware of his surroundings or the worry etched across Chad's face as the tall brown skinned muscled man all but dragged him to the stairway.

* * *

Shinji had arrived at his brothers house the next morning ready to fill him in on the upcoming days events and to see if he needed an assist in the clinic. He also wanted to give him the cure that Urahara had cooked up hoping that this would cheer his older brother up.

When he had arrived he had found Isshin swearing loud enough to wake the entire neighborhood(if said neighborhood wasn't already awake) as well as throwing a dish or two against the walls. Isshin had told him what had transpired the night before and thinking that it would be a good idea to fill Ichigo in.

"He gave your father a deal or implied that he either join Gotei or lose the rest of his remaining family."

"My dad told him to shove it right"

"Actually I don't think your dad had the opportunity after all he did have a gun pointed at him." Shinji looked at Isshin who had plopped down in the same recliner that Yamamoto had occupied only hours before he had his head lowered his hands cradling his forehead.

"Well it doesn't matter because Aiz-" There was an explosion in the background before Ichigo fell silent. Shinji looked down at his phone with eyebrows furrowed. He placed it back to his ear.

"Nephew what was that." There was no answer keeping his cool not wanting to worry his brother any further the dead silence doing nothing for his already over excited nerves. "nephew, nephew….Ichigo answer me." There was still no answer he looked down at his phone the minutes still ticking away. Shinji looked up at Isshin who was now looking at him obviously worried. "I have to go."

"Why was it, is something wrong with my son. Did his-"

"No it's not that, he just needs me at Visored."

"But-"

"It's nothing, Stay here we need you here in case someone needs a doctor." Before Isshin could argue anymore Shinji was out the door.

* * *

"Stay close red." Grimmjow yelled back to Orihime who was looking in the different offices and at the people who were busy working. She had never been in this building. In all the missions she had gone on none of them required her to break into the tower building of Los Noches. It was beautiful inside but the lack of color made it also feel very cold.

She hopped forward catching up to Grimmjow and Gin "Sor sorry." She heard Grimmjow scoff before he replied.

"Are you sure you're the same girl that has been taking out our hollows."

Orihime fixed her fake frameless eyeglasses on her face "Yes, or would you like to find out."

"HA" I like to see you try red.

"Now Grimmjow do you think it wise to attack your future girlfriend's sister." Gin said his eyes closed into slits a grin across his face from ear to ear. He was walking through the hallway relaxed he gave a few coworkers high fives and he even stopped to whistle at a secretary that was bent over a desk. Grimmjow on the other hand fist bumped one guy and smacked the ass of the same secretary that Gin whistled at. With Orihime dressed in a white blouse, black pleated skirt that reached an inch above her knees with matching blazer and mary jane heels her black wig in a bun, no one expected that Gin or Grimmjow was about to stir some shit up at Los Noches.

"Fuck no, she would be happy that I'm playing with her kid sister, isn't that right red." He turned and winked an eye at Orihime who in turn rolled her eyes. "So here we are you ready to get to business red." Grimmjow looked at Orihime who gripped her large black leather purse and nodded her head.

They stood at double black doors. This particular office was in the center of the floor. It was the middle of the day and the thirtieth floor to Los Noches Industries was filled with workers. Carrying on with their daily jobs like nothing was going on out in the streets below. Grimmjow informed Orihime that this was the floor that handled all the human trafficking.

Gin was Aizen's number two guy his most trusted advisor which carried a lot of weight within and outside the walls of Los Noches. All he had to do was ask a question and he immediately got a response. So finding out where Ulquiorra was holding Neliel and Rangiku was no problem. Gin knocked on the black double doors. Grimmjow pulled out his gun holding it low and out of direct eye sight. One door creaked open and a small blonde man peaked his head out he was the late Nnoitra's personal assistant. First catching a glimpse of Grimmjow then Gin the man began nervously stumbling over his words.

"Ssirs can I help-" Before he could finish his sentence he was pushed backwards into the office by Grimmjow, who was followed by Gin then Orihime. Inside the office were two other hollows that served as body guards for Ulquiorra. Off to the left sitting on a black sofa sat Ulquiorra Cifer with his arm around Nel kissing her neck while she had her knees in her chest with her face buried in them whimpering. Rangiku sat at his feet with her eyes fixed on Gin. Looking up at Grimmjow and Gin Ulquiorra wanted nothing more than to get the two men out of his office.

"What do you want trash." Orihime couldn't see over Gin or Grimmjow when she walked into the office but she knew that voice all to well. She froze on the spot as the terror that that voice had once brought her surfaced once again all her training be damn.

"We want the girls Ulquiorra, hand them over quietly and maybe we'll let you live." Gin pulled his hands out of his pockets and made his way over to the desk sitting down on the edge. Grimmjow still had his gun at his side not bothering to point it at anyone.

"I'm sorry but you can't have them yet because they're not quite on the market so to speak, in fact before you walked in I was about to test the merchandise."

"Disgusting" Everyone in the room immediately turned their heads to Orihime who had finally found her voice she was noticeably trembling glaring at Ulquiorra.

"Well if it isn't Orihime Inoue, the woman behind my tattoos." He brought his index finger to his face and traced the side of his face that the scar was on. "How did you get in here."

"We brought her here you fucking idiot." Grimmjow cocked his gun "Now we ain't asking again let them go quietly or shit's gonna get real fucking ugly."

"How are you going to get them out of the building, they are no use to you in the state that they're in."

"Well actually." Nel stopped whimpering and raised her head she narrowed her eyes at Ulquiorra who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before she punched the man in the nose. "We are perfectly fine."

The blonde man who had answered the door tried to run to Ulquiorra's assistant but was tripped by Gin. Gin jumped off the desk as the man sat up on his knees wrapping his right arm around the blonde's neck and placing his left hand on the man's head Gin bent down and whispered in his ear. "Move a muscle, say a word and I'll break your fucking neck."

At the same time Grimmjow raised his gun and pointed it at the man standing near the window while Orihime round house kicked the other effectively knocking him out. Grimmjow walked over to the man and hit him on the side of the head with the butt of the gun knocking the man out.

"Oooh nice kick lil cuz." Rangiku stood up and walked over to Orihime and held out her hand "But tell me ya packing heat." Orihime nodded her head and handed Rangiku her purse.

"What is this treachery." Ulquiorra was looking at Gin who rolled his eyes. Letting go of the blonde man to stand straight up.

"Ah that's easy green tears. Aizen didn't approve my vacation time." Gin turned to Rangiku "Hiyya sexy." Rangiku rolled her eyes.

"Don't think because your helping break us out that you're getting anything from me later." Rangiku folder her arms across her chest. The blonde tried to sneak and make a move for his gun on his hip while Gin was distracted but, Gin saw the blonde out the corner of his eye, and this time when he grabbed the man by his neck he snapped it. The tall slender man fell in a heap on the floor next to Gin's feet.

"Aah don't be that way." Gin said turning his attention back to Rangiku who stood there with her mouth open shaking her head in disbelief.

"You won't get away with this, when Lord-" Nel elbowed Ulquiorra in the face before he could finish his sentence knocking him out.

"God I love you." Grimmjow placed a hand over his heart and pretended to get choked up.

"Shut up you barely know me." Nel responded.

"We can do this later." Orihime interrupted she turned to look at both her sister and cousin "Stripe filled me in on the fake hypnosis, were you guys able to get the formula."

Nel smiled brightly "Yup, right after I put a bullet through Mayuri and Hiyori's traitorous heads." She put two fingers to her lips and then kissed the sky "and it was glorious."

"How about the other mission." Grimmjow asked not giving two shakes and a shit that Ulquiorra could wake up at any moment.

"Well when this idiot left us alone last night I snuck out and made it down to the lab and destroyed their supply of Hogyokou I imagine someone will discover what I did soon if not already." Rangiku placed her hands on her hips. "Unfortunately we were never made it to Gotei 13 because those two buffoons decided to off each other last night." She flipped her hair "How convenient."

Grimmjow walked over to the window and looked down at the street below. "You're friend isn't here yet where the hell is he."

"He's not down there he's parked around the block, we don't want anyone from Gotei or Los Noches walking up on him. You guys need to be heading downstairs we'll meet you at the car." Grimmjow turned to look at Orihime who placed a finger on her left ear and pressed the small communicator that was hidden there. "Fairy Tales to Transporter we've collected the packages on our way out." There was no answer. "Transporter." There was static on the other end before she heard Transporter voice he was obviously out of breath.

"Yeah I copy you need to get down here fast there is too many of them." There was panic in the man's voice. "I'm running out of Oken I'm going to have to switch to lethal rounds soon."

"We need to go now Transporter has been ambushed, he's not a fighter." The last information was meant for Grimmjow and Gin who nodded to Fairy Tales.

"Maybe we should help tie them-" Gin began but was cutoff by Orihime.

All three women snickered. "We are highly trained operatives I think we got it." Orihime pointed towards the door "Now Go!" Both Grimmjow and Gin left the office as calm and cool as when they first walked in.

"Hand me my bag." Rangiku threw Orihime her bag the black haired doll immediately began digging in her purse and pulled out several set of handcuffs and duct tape. She handed handcuffs to Rangiku who set to work binding the bodyguards after duct taping there mouths closed she dragged each men over to her cage and locked them in it.

Nel grabbed a set of handcuffs and cuffed Ulquiorra's hands behind his back, and then placed tape over his mouth. Nel dragged Ulquoirra over to her cage and threw his ass in it. She bent down to look in the cage just after locking it.

"Now you be a good little boy." She kicked the cage "Fucker"

After Orihime cut a whole in the office window with a glass cutter, she pulled out three small pouches from her purse that resembled compacted ponchos. She tossed one to her sister then her cousin.

"What is this" Nel asked looking down at the aqua green pouch in her hands.

"Compact Base Jumping Suit." Both Nel and Rangiku gave Orihime a classic "what the fuck' look "Designed and created by Creator for times like this." Orihime gave them a huge smile. "Now I hope you remember your base jumping skills because that's the only way we're getting out of here.

* * *

Coyote Stark sat outside and across the street from the five story brown stone with worry in his heart. He had always been a thorough and accurate killer, and since his sister's death he never lived a day with any regrets.

He straightened up in the driver seat of his car as he watched Ichigo walk through the front doors of the brown stone. Baraggan the elderly man with the short white hair and white mustache grunted. His face adorned with a large scar reaching from his right eye to chin. He was a short stocky muscular man. "That's one, the others should follow shortly." The older man was there to make sure Stark carried through with Aizen's order and if Coyote Stark was completely honest with himself he was offended that Aizen thought this would be necessary not once in the past had he not come through for Los Noches.

"The building is completely empty, if we attack them the others may go into hiding." Coyote began scanning the street this part of town was always quiet mainly because it was not residential but in the past two hours they had been sitting there several of the infected wandered down the empty street. So far the close was still clear.

"If that's the case then we'll deal with it, as long as we take out the top three and their base of operation it won't take much to take down the rest." Baraggan sat back and closed his eyes. Stark sucked in his cheeks and rolled his eyes shaking his head side to side. He was losing his patience with the old man, he really didn't like being told how to do his job.

A few minutes later the black BMW belonging to Uryu Ishida pulled into the parking lot of the building he parked far away from the building and casually walked to the entrance looking down at his phone and typing away. The low snoring of Baraggan made Stark want to take a nap his eyes beginning to droop reminding him how only a little over a week ago his only worry was finding time to take his midday nap in between his business for Aizen. Yeah shit was simple last week. Stark was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of Chad's speakers coming down the street. Baraggan woke with a start and immediately recognized Chad's truck. He looked across the street at the parking lot taking note of Uryu's BMW a wide smile forming on his face.

However Stark wasn't smiling time had slowed down for him. Chad parked his pick up next to his friends cars in the empty parking lot and exited the truck stretching as he jumped out. He rustled his brown hair before placing his truck keys in the pocket of his blue jeans. Slamming the door to his truck he stalked off towards the entrance to the building.

Stark waited about fifteen minutes for anyone else from Visored to show before he pulled his cellphone out. Baraggan sat in the passenger seat with his arm rested on the door and his chin rested on his fist staring at Stark intently. He started up the car and drove the half block to the stop sign which he deemed the safe distance from the building. Stark didn't look in his rearview when he dialed the number to set off the bomb that he had placed behind the reception desk in the lobby. The explosion was quick just as he planned it to be the five story building crumbling into a burning heap of rubble. The flames reached high in the sky, the sound from the explosion he was sure would be heard from miles but none of it matter because it would take hours for help to come. He screeched off from the stop sign.

Baraggan closed his eyes not bothering to look back at the destruction "Three down eight to go."

* * *

song: Secrets by One Republic


	12. Truth and Consequences

**Thank you all for reviewing Nypsy and XBluexFlamingoX have provided much humor these past couple of months. I hope you like the conclusion to Dangerous Dolls. After writing this chapter I felt like you guys deserved a better ending so I have included an epilogue. Once again thanx for the wonderful reviews you guys rock-Hydekll**

"Very good Stark, this will be a major blow to Visored Inc." Aizen sat at his desk on the fifty first floor of Los Noches Industries with a smile on his face. He was staring down at a picture of what used to be Visored Inc's main office (well only office) it was nothing but a pile of smoking rubble now. With everything going on in the streets the news of the explosion didn't even make the early afternoon news it was just another building that was lost in a city wide war. He started flipping through the snapshots that Baraggan took. After Stark had dropped him off at Los Noches Baraggan felt the need to return to the scene with his camera and take pictures of the disaster. Good on his part because although Aizen would never admit to it he was very pleased by this turn of events and having proof made all the difference in the world. One CEO down one to go he thought to himself "This one in particular is my favorite." He held the photo up and turned it so that Stark who standing in front of his desk could see it. The picture showed what looked like the medical examiner talking to a cop pointing down at the three black body bags that were laid out in the street for all the eye to see. "Do you know why this one is my favorite Primera." Aizen questioned his number one assassin.

Stark didn't look at the picture he chose to look out the window that went from the ceiling to the floor that was right behind Aizen. The arrogant tycoon gave a deep chuckle before turning the picture in his hands so that he could look down at it "because it tells me not only are you loyal but how far you are willing to go for me Stark, you can't buy that kind of loyalty." Stark swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat clenching his jaw as he did so Aizen knew the man was feeling uneasy but he didn't care. "I need something else from you Primera." Stark averted his gaze to Aizen.

"Anything Lord Aizen." The man's face was cold his stone cold gray eyes and chisel face showed no remorse or grievance for haven only murder his lover hours ago.

"I need you to find Gin and Grimmjow, it seems they have forgotten who they work for." Aizen sat back in his chair studying Stark's face for any signs of weakness.

"Do you not want me to finish off the other executives Lord Aizen."

"Eventually, but for now I want those two found, Gin especially he knows to many of my secrets. Dead or alive which ever is easiest for you Stark." Stark gave the man a slight bow. "Besides I'm not worried about Visored in the slightest, I find it hard to believe Shinji will be able to collect himself quick enough to come after me." Aizen laughed out loud throwing his head back folding his hands across his chest "after all he did fall apart after the death of his other nephew."

"The CEO sir." Stark questioned "He is still out there."

"Hmm, after what you did to his place of business, I'm sure he'll be contacting me when he's done licking his wounds." The man smiled at his assassin today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

"Yamamoto Isshin here." Deep with a hint of sarcasm the voice of Isshin Kurosaki beamed through the ear piece. Genryusai Yamamoto was in his home enjoying a hot cup of tea when his private cell phone begin to ring. Noticing the number immediately and assuming that Isshin had come to his senses he answered the phone without hesitation.

"Isshin I see you haven't lost my number." Yamamoto stated.

"See you haven't changed it." The old man gave a low grunt, why would he change it, he had nothing to hide and no one dare play on his phone and the cops wouldn't dare tap his phone. Who fucked with Yamamoto but an idiot and Isshin was no idiot or was he?

"Have you come to your senses."

"By senses do you mean me telling you to take your offer and go fuck yourself. Why yes, yes I have come to my senses." There was silence on the other end of the phone before Yamamoto spoke again.

"I see you haven't learned from the last tim-"

"Listen I gotta go got lots of patients, you know with you and Aizen fucking up the world and all keep in touch." Isshin ended the call infuriating the old man. Yamamoto squeezed the phone in his hands imagining it to be Isshin neck. Obviously the middle aged man hadn't heard the news about his son and his company. No matter when he was done with his business of the day he would pay Isshin a little visit this time the man didn't stand a chance. He had to admit that now if he thought about it, Visored was no longer a problem he had to worry about, rumor had it that Aizen had taken care of that little problem for him more sooner than he had hoped but taken care of it all the same. Now he had to figure out a way to effectively get rid of Aizen.

* * *

_Later on that day…._

It was a long quiet elevator ride for the six men in attendance. Not one nose in the elevator wasn't turned up in disgust. Breathing the same air as one's adversary was not on the agenda for the day. But there was business that needed to be taken care of.

Genryusai Yamamoto rested his hands on his wooden cane as he stood in the back of the elevator right next to Sosuke Aizen. It took every fiber of his being to not pull his weapon out and blow the man's brains out. But as it stood they were equally matched and their was nothing to stop Aizen's two escorts from putting a bullet in his head. No he would wait for the most opportune time to take care of the snot nose brat. Right now his first order of business was to retrieve the new and improve formula for Hogyokou designed by Mayuri himself. As much as he enjoyed chaos he was smart enough to know you can't rule a city that you can't control.

The elevator dinged open and the two tycoons as well as their two man escorts stepped out the elevator. The sound of their shoes clicking on the polished marble floor echoed throughout the hall. It was quiet on this floor just like in the empty lobby on the ground floor. Sosuke Aizen immediately felt the unease of his current situation but he pushed forward. He was currently out of his stock of Hogyokou and he knew without more there was no way he would be able to hold off the enhanced reapers working for Yamamoto and there was no way in hell he was going to let the old man win and own everything.

Mayuri had contacted both men earlier that day by way of video chat requesting an audience with them claiming that he finally found a solution to the unfortunate side effect to the serum. He claimed he had found a new building that he was going to make his permanent office. He didn't feel comfortable doing a demonstration over video conference since the last one was infiltrated by Visored Inc. He had sent the location through both men's private lines. Assuring them that no one knew about the new location because it was only recently acquired.

The building stood sixty stories high made of stainless solid steel and glass and it sat at the end of the block on the same street as Gotei 13 and Los Noches. Construction on it had been completed over two weeks ago but no one knew who it had belonged to. I guess the truth came out after all. Aizen didn't like this building he felt that there was no need for Mayuri to have such a grand building when he was of no importance. They reached the end of the hallway stopping at the mahogany double doors. Both Aizen and Yamamoto stopped just feet away from the doors allowing their escorts to step in front of them. Coyote Stark knocked on the door and when no one answered he pulled out his Beretta, holding it low pointed towards the ground he used his right hand to open the door. Stepping inside with both hands back on his weapon ready for anything. He was first followed by Soifon, then Byakuya Kuchiki and finally Kaname Tosen (Aizen's new right hand man replacing Gin) all with weapons drawn.

Feeling no real threat (after all who would dare cross two of the most dangerous men in the world) Aizen walked in closely followed by Yamamoto. The office was dark and rather large but considering there was hardly any furniture in it of course it would appear to be that way. There was a single steel desk/table with two black chairs in front of it and behind it facing the window was a black leather swivel chair. It was moving side to side and whoever was sitting in it could not be seen.

"Have a seat." The voice spoke, instantly everyone in the room took the defensive because that voice was not the voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Who are you." Yamamoto's voice boomed through the chaos.

"A dear friend of a friend nothing more nothing less." The chair jerked a little as the person in the chair sat up the top of their smooth dark hair showing shining in the moonlight. "Please Mr. Aizen, Mr. Yamamoto have a seat." His slender pale right hand came into view when it shot out to the side as he gestured the men forward.

"Where is Kurotsuchi." Asked Aizen neither he nor the old man showed any signs that they were going to be sitting down. His eyes narrowed he was not in the playing mood. The voice didn't answer. "Where is-"

"Dead. I know this guy who can dress up like anybody it's amazing ya gotta see it. Wait you already have, you just thought you were talking to Mayuri" The voice said cooly the pale hand gestured once more and once again neither Aizen or Yamamoto made any moves. "You two don't understand the predicament that you're in." The voice sighed. "Very well then if you want to be stubborn so be it. If you both prefer to stand up while you sign over your companies then that's fine with me."

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with you ignorant child." Yamamoto spat slamming his cane down hard on the marble floor the shock vibrating through out his entire body.

Aizen's hands clenched at his side someone needed to teach the cocky brat a lesson obviously he was unaware that he was currently outnumbered "Stark take care of this and meet us in the car."

"Soifon makes sure this does not tie back to us." Yamamoto added both he and Aizen turned to the door Kaname's hand on the knob but the chuckle from the unknown man made them all stop in their tracks.

"Stark isn't going to kill me. I think one attempt on my life is good for the day don't ya think Stark." Stark nodded his head and then went to sit on the edge of the steel desk gun still in hand.

He raised his gun and pointed it at Aizen.

"Lord Aizen I think you should have a seat."

"Have you lost your mind Stark." The assassin shook his head, his eyes drooped he missed his daily nap that day. Kaname Tosen raised his gun in Stark's direction but when it came down to a draw between the two men it was no match before Tosen could aim his weapon Stark shot him once in the chest and then when he didn't fall fast enough he shot him again between the eyes, he didn't want to take the chance that the blind man would come back to life, people were doing that a lot these days.

"STARK YOU-"

"Shut up and sit down." The man yawned cupping his left hand over his mouth and gesturing with his gun to the seat right in front of him "Lord Aizen."

"This is ridiculous." Soifon said walking over to the desk the man was still staring out the window she pointed her gun at the top of his head. The man didn't move he just crossed his legs and folded his hands in front of him looking out the window. Soifon didn't see it coming but she felt the bullet when it went through her throat. Dropping her gun and grabbing at the gaping wound choking on her own blood. She turned back to look at the person who shot her. Byakuya Kuchiki stoic features his eyes were cold his jaw line chiseled. She made to grab at his blazer but he stepped back making the small women stumble. Tripping and falling to her knees and finally on her side where she bled out.

"Three against two." The young man said "I'm beginning to like these odds. You know Yamamoto you should be careful in who you piss off" Byakuya turned towards Yamamoto who was so furious at this point his eyes were closed and his eyebrows furrowed. His nostrils were flared if it was possible he would be blowing smoke. Realizing his predicament both he and Aizen took the seats they were offered only minutes before. "Now I'm expecting others soon and I would really like for these papers to be signed before they get here." And for the first time he swiveled all the way around to face the two corrupt CEOs. Aizen eyes shot immediately to Stark who just shrugged his shoulders. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

He wore a black tailored pin stripe suit with white shirt and red tie. His raven colored hair cut chin length and his blue eyes hidden behind his black squared framed Versace glasses. He gave both men a sly smile. Before pushing two manilla envelopes to them both. Both men pushed the documents back to the young man. Who in turn rolled his eyes. "The hard way very well." He sat back in his seat I guess we'll wait then.

A few minutes went by as they sat in silence the two CEO's both trying to figure out a way out of their current situation. The double doors both shot open and the light from the hallway shined in casting a spotlight down on the two pissed off men. They both looked up at the newcomers two men one big and muscular the other tall and lean as well as a young girl.

"So" The tall and lean man in the middle clapped his hands together "You get those documents signed for me." The man behind the desk shook his head. "Disappointing and you said you could get the job done."

"For you" Yamamoto questioned. The young man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that's what I said." He turned to the blonde girl standing to his left. "Do ya thang."

"Yes sir." The girl bounced over to both Aizen and Yamamoto with a smile on her face.

It was almost like a trick of the eye Aizen thought to himself one minute the girl was right in front of them and the next she was standing behind the young man at the desk. Both of them smiling at him from ear to ear.

"Now see that didn't hurt it a bit did it." The raven haired boy stated he nodded down to the paper in front of Aizen. The man looked down and clear as day he saw his signature. He looked back up and before he could speak Yamamoto took the words right out of his mouth.

"What is this trickery, this would never pass in a court of law."

"LAW" The young man from before stood leaning up against the wall his hands in his black pants he was looking down at the ground shaking his head. "Now you want law." He snickered "You two have been above the law for how long now." He raised his head to look at the two men. "Hypnotist is very good at what she does, and trust me when I say you signed that yourself and now your companies belong to me." He walked over to the window behind the desk. Staring out at the street before him. On his left the Dangai Complex and to the right the Garganta Complex. "Nice view don't ya think. I picked this spot for the view when I had this built" He leaned with his elbow on the glass resting his forehead on that arm looking down at the floor. He huffed. "You two have wreaked havoc on the city, terrorized these people and enough is enough." He ran a hand through his spiky orange hair before turning towards the two men, pulling out one of his silver guns that was in a shoulder holster. "For this city."

BANG! BANG!

* * *

**_Six months ago….._**

_It was a somber feel to the Kurosaki home all the guest were clearing out giving their final condolences as they left. The two youngest twins the girls were locked away in their rooms crying their eyes out as everyone assumed. Only Ichigo went to check on them ever so often to make sure they were okay. Currently he sat on the steps leaning his head against the wall, listening to the neighbor Don Konoji tell his dad if he needed anything at all he was just next door. Ichigo rolled his eyes one more empty gesture he wondered how many people who said that today actually meant it._

_"Hey Ichigo want some company." The orange haired boy lifted his head up to see who said it even though he knew by the voice. He just shrugged his shoulders and rested his head back on the wall. Both his best friends Chad and Uryu sat on the steps below Ichigo, they don't know how long they sat there in silence it truly didn't matter._

_"DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THE DAMN COMPANY I DON'T CARE." Uryu and Chad nearly tripped over each other making their way down the rest of the stairs and into the family room where the three brothers were. They were currently in a heated argument. It had been this way since Shinji and Kiskue told Isshin about what had happened._

_"I'm sorry brother I truly am." Shinji lowered his head Isshin couldn't recall the last time he saw his younger brother look so defeated._

_"SORRY." Isshin lowered his voice "Sorry doesn't bring back my son and our brother." Isshin hated the way he felt towards his brothers but he couldn't and wouldn't bottle his emotions. The truth of the matter was out of the three and between the three they could count three hours total of the amount of sleep they received since the deaths._

_Kiskue said nothing he knew he deserved Isshin's anger and so much more after all he brought all this on the family with his stupid invention._

_"I'm going to put it on the market first thing tomorrow, I expect Aizen or Yamamoto to show interest after all our weapons design as well as our intelligence division rival their companies." Shinji didn't look at Isshin or Kiskue._

_"You can't do that Mr. Hirako." The voice was low and husky, it came from Chad. "Aizen and Yamamoto own too much already. If they get their hands on Visored..." He trailed off._

_"Yeah if you step back now, who will take them down before things get worse." Uryu added._

_"It's not our fight anymore, we've lost more than we can lose I won't risk anymore of my family." Shinji stated. He sat down on the sofa with his legs shoulder length apart resting his arms on his thighs dangling his hands between his legs. "Even if I wanted to keep the company I just-" Tears begin to slowly trickle down the blondes face "I don't have anymore fight in me."_

_"Neither do I." Kiskue added._

_"And I have my family to look after and I would be lying if I said I was even in the right mental state, I can't even look at my remaining son without being reduced to tears."_

_"What about one of the other executives." Uryu asked "You have a whole board."_

_"Honestly we think one of them is working with Mayuri, we're just not sure who." Shinji buried his face in his hands. "And whoever it is I was the one who hired them." He shook his head._

_" I'll do it." Everyone in the room turned their heads toward Ichigo, when had he entered the room._

_"NO ABSOLUTELY NOT." Isshin stormed across the room and grabbed Ichigo up by the front of his clothes and began violently shaking him. "NOT ANOTHER ONE OF MY SONS. NOT MY ONLY SON." He was yelling at the top of his lungs. Kiskue walked over and placed a hand on Isshin's shoulder._

_"Put him down brother." Isshin was crying he placed Ichigo back on the ground pulling him into a bear hug. Ichigo could barely breath but he spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear._

_"I wasn't asking for permission." Isshin stiffened and he pulled Ichigo away from him. Holding the young man out so he could study his features._

_"You're not doing it."_

_"It's not your choice." Ichigo hugged his father before walking away from him and over to his uncle who was sitting shocked on the sofa. "Uncle you always said that one day you would give the company to me and Shiro if you never had children. If you can't run it, I will." Shinji shook his head feverishly._

_"I won't do it. Shiro-"_

_"I'm not my twin." Ichigo looked around the room when he said that last part._

_"It's too dangerous." Isshin said walking over to Ichigo sitting down next to him, with Shinji sitting on the opposite side of Ichigo._

_"I know it is but we can take precautions to protect me. Besides Aizen and Yamamoto don't even see Visored as a threat yet."_

_"And the mole." Kiskue added he was still standing across the room._

_"Well until we figure it out no one needs to know I'm the CEO." Ichigo responded._

_"I don't like it. It's not safe. Shinji should sell the company." Isshin was looking over at Shinji who was nodding his head in agreement._

_Ichigo jumped up "I can do this. I will take them down along with Mayuri with or without Visoreds help even if I have to do it alone."_

_"You won't be alone." Both Uryu and Chad spoke in unison. Their was silence in the room._

_After a few moments had passed "If you think you can do this nephew." Shinji spoke exhaling forcefully looking up at his nephew unsure he was making a wise decision. Isshin was not happy the vein in his neck was about to pop out. "Then-"_

_"Wait." Isshin cut in looking at Uryu and Chad "Would you two agree to us giving you combat training." Both boys nodded. "So long as my son is anywhere near Visored so will you two do you understand." Both boys nodded._

_"I'll have his right." Chad stated._

_"And I'll have his left." Uryu added._

_"Very good." Shinji nodded to Chad and then to Uryu looking at Ichigo "I guess Visoreds yours."_

_

* * *

**Days ago…..**_

_"I have an idea." Ichigo spoke he turned to Uryu and gave him the nod to put his gun away. Then he turned and made his way over to the sofa. "Stark before you decide to kill us why don't you hear me out. I have a story and a plan for ya that ya might like to hear." He patted the seat next to him for Stark to sit down. Ichigo then looked over at Chad "He better be as trustworthy as you made him out to be Big Man."_

_"I would never lie ta ya B." Stark walked over to the sofa walking pass Chad who gave him a reassuring look. He sat down next to Ichigo while Chad sat on the arm of the sofa and Uryu stood off to the side his gun still out but held low towards the ground._

_"What ya got ta tell me." Stark said eyeing Ichigo intensely, as of this moment he couldn't stand the orange haired man the one that came between him and his only._

_"A couple of months ago when my twin and uncle died my family nearly fell apart. My father was always at it with my two uncles he blamed them for the lost of my brother. I mean I guess I can't blame him." Ichigo rested his left elbow on his left knee his hand dangled between his legs leaning forward he took his right hand and grabbed a handful of his hair shaking his head as he did so. "My uncle Shinji would never admit it but to this day he still has a hard time sleeping, my uncle Kiskue has been so wrapped up in finding Mayuri and the formula he has been neglecting everything and everyone I couldn't tell you the last time I had a conversation with him that wasn't business related and my dad well he still has a hard time being in the same room as me, hey I was a twin." Ichigo dropped his hand and looked back over at Stark._

_Stark had to admit he felt bad for the orange haired kid but he didn't see how that had to do with him or Chad. "How is this any of my concern. I get it Chad's your friend but you had him lie to me."_

_"There is a mole in Visored there has been one for a while we think we know who it is but we aren't entirely sure. There wasn't a lot of people on the board I could say I trusted entirely and my uncle only recently came back as my stand in. Not to mention I know you see how bad the war between your boss and Yamamoto has gotten and the cops aren't doing anything to stop them. My uncle was going to sell the company to Aizen or Yamamoto could you imagine how bad shit would've been if they had gotten their hands on Visored weaponry."_

_"That shit would've have been on his head." Stark stated he still wasn't making the connection._

_"My uncle wasn't thinking clearly then, so I-" Ichigo paused a moment and looked over at Chad who had a hand rested on Stark's shoulder. Chad gave Ichigo a single nod. "So I took over." Stark's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked back at Chad who gave him a warm smile, he then looked over at Uryu who was standing beside Ichigo and he looked bored with the conversation he then looked back at Ichigo who was obviously waiting for Stark to put what he had just said together._

_"Just so I'm clear you're the CEO of Visored Incorporated." Stark asked he was pointing a finger at Ichigo._

_Ichigo nodded his head "Yes and Chad's my President and Uryu here is my Vice President. You see we don't know who to trust with every decision that I made shit only heated up and when I created the Doll program well you know how that turned out."_

_"Wait you created the Dolls."_

_"Yeah it was kinda of a co collaboration with my uncle. Chad and Uryu have been keeping me safe these past couple of months. Helping me keep my lies straight and most importantly keeping me sane making sure I don't turn into another Aizen or Yamamoto in the process of trying to take them down."_

_"I made a promise to Mr. Kurosaki as well as Ichigo that I would have his back no matter what." Chad began "Although know one knows he is the CEO he still has a huge target on his back as the fake President and if anyone every finds out he is the CEO-." Chad didn't finish his sentence. They all sat in silence allowing Stark to take in the information. After a few moments had passed Stark broke the silence._

_"You said you had a plan."_

_"Yeah how comfortable are you with controlled explosions." Everyone in the room gave Ichigo a quizzical look. The young man in question gave Stark a sly grin. Chad and Uryu rolled their eyes._

_"Another one of your plans. Let me prepare myself B" Uryu shook his head and walked over to the lounge chair to Ichigo's left and plopped down in it._

_"B" Stark questioned._

_Both Uryu and Chad answered Stark at the same time "Boss man"_

_

* * *

_Ichigo Kurosaki was never known to be a violent man, ever since the day he watched his mother die in front of his eyes he shied away from violence. Yes it was true that that day had changed him and if he was truly honest with himself he would have to say he pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to forget that it even happened. But when his twin was killed along with his uncle something in him snapped and the once shy boy next door became something more something different.

He sat under his favorite tree at his University his legs outstretched and crossed at the ankles, his arms folded behind his head toothpick in mouth his favorite brown Ray Ban's shielding his eyes from the sunlight. It had been a little over a month since the outbreak(what the news had coined the Hogyokou incident) and things were starting to get back to normal.

After the town went into mourning for all their dead it was time for things to get back to normal, so here he sat in between classes waiting on his girlfriend to join him. Ichigo closed his eyes for only a second before a figure blocked his sun. He winked open an eye staring up a Uryu and then Chad.

"Yo what's up." Ichigo said twirling his toothpick around his tongue.

"Have you told her yet." Uryu asked.

"Nope about to get around to it. Can you step out of my rays U." Ichigo raised an eyebrow to his friend.

"Oh sorry B." He moved.

"So is Stark still pissed with me." Ichigo inquired of Chad.

"Yes. He says now that you made him the President of Los Noches he hardly gets to take naps." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"I need people I can trust. And after what he did for us you know helping us fake our deaths I trust him Big Man."

"I know. I told him that" Chad scratched the back of his head "but he likes his naps B." They all started laughing. Once Ichigo took over both Gotei 13 international and Los Noches Industries he made Stark President and Gin Vice President of Los Noches. Byakuya President of Gotei 13 with Jushiro Ukitake as his Vice President. No one complained about their new positions no one except Stark who at the time of the meeting when everything was decided, he was out cold napping in Chad's lap.

"What's so funny." Orihime Inoue had walked up to the small group beaming brightly at everyone. She walked up to Ichigo who stood up he grabbed the girl around her waist and bent down to kiss her on her lips.

"Hey there gorgeous."

"Hi" She looked at Uryu and Chad and then back at Ichigo. "What's so funny."

"We were just talking about how Stark is still mad that I made him the President of Los Noches." Orihime gave him a confused look. After all this time he still hadn't found the courage to tell her the truth yet.

"You." This was both a question and a realization.

"Yes me. You've been so good to me. You never pressed the issue of how I knew about your secret identity."

"With everything that has happened I've decided to choose my battles and this is one of those things I found to be not that important."

"Of course it is." He gave her a soft smile he was still holding her around her waist "Let me start by saying I'm your boss." The girl giggled shaking her head.

"I know that Ichigo."

"No I'm your _boss_." It took a minute for it register her lips formed and O "I'm the reason the dolls exist, and I was the one who told my uncle to hire the three of you. I gotta admit it was a turn on to have you as my little personal assassin. It was my decision to have you protect me. I needed to keep the board on their toes, the last thing I needed was them piecing together my identity. It was my decision to have your sister and cousin fake kidnapped, I authorized Nel to kill Mayuri and Hiyori in cold blood. I knew about all of it and I didn't tell you. In fact anything that was Visored related I knew about and any order you didn't like since you started working for us yeah it went through me." Orihime looked up at him in shock he mouth open, he let her go and stepped back fearing she might try to hit him again. That little woman could pack a punch.

"I agonized over our first time together thinking I screwed up everything by wearing my mask, and when my sister and cousin were captured I beat myself up so badly and you knew the whole time. How could you let me go through that." Her eyes welled up with tears she felt so used. Ichigo stepped back even further. She looked over at Chad and Uryu "Did you know." They nodded. "I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't I was the liar. I kept the secrets I'm sorry I told you in the beginning I was no good and I was not the same person you remembered."

"IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER." The red head yelled, her hands were at her sides balled up in fist her body began to tremble. She lowered her voice "It's not that you're the CEO it's, it's."

"The secrets yeah I know I've been catching a lot of grief this week for that. I'm sorry, I know you must feel used, I've kept so many secrets and toyed with so many lives just to get what I wanted revenge."

"What am I supposed to do with this, why are you telling me this now."

"I know I fucked up toying with your life and emotions the way that I did. I'm running three global companies, I still have a shit load of people thinking they can come in and take Aizen and Yamamoto's places but at the end of the day I still love you and I want to be with you so when your done being pissed off with me for toying with your life I'll be waiting." Ichigo picked up his brown messenger bag and swung it over his shoulder he walked over to the girl and pecked her temple. He walked away with Chad on his right and Uryu on his left he stopped and turned to look back at the girl who was still standing in shock. "Oh and while your pondering how you could ever forgive me, I want you to consider becoming my wife, because that's the next bomb shell Imma drop on ya." and with that he turned on his heels walking away leaving the girl of his dreams behind.


	13. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

"He has spent his time and money cleaning up our streets after the worse biological incident this city has ever seen. He is a true leader and all around good samaritan." The speaker was a rather round stubby gentleman he was the mayor of Karakura Town, as he spoke he made sure to gesture with his hands to emphasize his point. "It gives me great pleasure to give a key to our city to one of the best and brightest of his generation-." The crowd began to cheer he barely heard his name being called, he stood up smiling a forced smile he didn't feel like he deserved such and honor. His wife stood up with him holding their two year son in her arms. He bent down and kissed them both.

He wore a tailored made black suit, black shirt and red tie with black ankle length over coat his black leather shoes clicked as he walked towards the stage. His coat swaying in the wind he ran a hand through his shiny orange hair a slight smirk on his face. His guns were secure in their shoulder holsters safely hidden beneath his coat. If only these people knew the truth behind his triumphs would they be so quick to give him this award.

So much had happened in the three years since he ordered the hit on Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Hiyori Sagaki and murdered Sosuke Aizen and Genryusai Yamamoto in cold blood. At first he had been hesitant about coming forward going public with his association with the three companies but once all his real threats were gone he had no reason to stay hidden. So after his college graduation in a televised news conference he broke the news and told the truth. That he was the owner and CEO of all three major companies and that the Angelic Dolls worked for him. At first no one knew how to take the news because he was so young most found it down right laughable, but in the end all his contributions and efforts to help clean up the city had proven to be all the evidence people need to take him more seriously.

As he made his way to the stage his two best friends were two steps behind him. He walked up to the mayor shaking his hand and taking the large bronze key. They posed for a picture before Ichigo stepped up to the podium for his speech. He looked out into the crowd

"I would like to thank the city of Karakura Town for this honor, this is wonderful city with wonderful people in it. I would like to thank my Uncle Shinji Hirako for believing in me and letting me run his company without hesitation. I hope he's having fun in his retirement. My father for supporting me in my decisions even though he doesn't always agree with them. My uncle Kiskue and his wife Yoruichi for putting that extra spice and kick into my days" he winked his eye "they know what I mean." The crowd laughed even though they didn't get the joke. "My Presidents and Vice Presidents of all my companies for keeping things running smoothly in my absence. Sorry Stark guess nap time is gonna have to wait just a little bit longer buddy." Again the crowd laughed but like before they had no clue what the joke was. "I like to thank my two best friends Uryu and Chad for being there and keeping me out of trouble and having my back even when I probably didn't deserve it." He turned to look at his friends who just bowed. "My wife and son Orihime and Shirozan for being the light at the end of the tunnel everyday of my life. And lastly to my twin and uncle who are no longer with us I carry a part of you with me every day of my life and you are the reason I stand here a changed man. Thank-you all." There was a resounding applause as people stood up and paid respects to the man who changed Karakura Town back into the place it used to be.

But what was not mention or acknowledged was the sacrifices he had to make to do what he did. He wasn't perfect and he had made his mistakes he had lost so much and yet gained so much in return. And somewhere in those long months part of his innocence was lost and in it's place was now a certain darkness that he kept at bay. He walked back to his seat as his son wobbled towards him. Swooping him up in his arms he looked at the little boy who was smiling ear to ear. His bright orange hair and gray eyes flickered in the sunlight, he was mimicking the crowd as he clapped his little hands together in honor of his father.


End file.
